


Look What You Made Me Do

by JKing88



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Infidelity, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Horita, Future Fic, Graphic Sex, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Not Sonny friendly, Not WilSon friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starts off WilSon but I'm not tagging it that way, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKing88/pseuds/JKing88
Summary: Overworked and overwhelmed, Will Horton has to navigate full-time parenting, a boyfriend he wants nothing to do with, and a new writing assignment who shouldn't be so tempting. All while coming to terms with the fact that he's still in love with Paul Narita and didn't want to leave him. Will didn't have a choiceHorita fic with some Will/OC. Not WilSon friendly. Not Sonny friendly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off WilSon but, trust me, it's not WilSon friendly and definitely not Sonny friendly. If that's an issue, please don't read or complain about it.

 

 

**May 2019**

The only peace Will Horton found in his morning routine was when he sat on the toilet, sadly. Every other second he spent running around his two-bedroom apartment like a chicken with his head cut off. Every morning no matter what he did to make his life easier.

Will's alarm went off at 5 in the morning. Although, usually, he'd been awake for at least a half hour at that point. For whatever reason, his brain would wake him early, every day, without fail.

After 30 minutes of struggling to go back to sleep, Will would jump out of bed at the grating sound of his alarm. He'd use the bathroom and splash some water on his face before putting on a pair of well-used running shoes. Will wished he had time for a long, strenuous workout but he could only fit in a 30-minute run, if he was lucky.

By the time he would finish (worrying about whether his cheap, generic Apple watch was working and over thinking everything in the world), Will jumped into the shower. He couldn't take as long as he wanted, could barely enjoy the warm water cascading over him because he had too much to do. Some days he would need to shave which added precious time to his routine too.

After showering, Will would go on the small patio he had and water the plants. He had a small herb garden growing and Ari had her own selection of colorful wildflowers. Flowers she just had to have but never watered herself. And if Will didn't water them now, he'd never get the opportunity.

After watering, Will would tidy up the place while his Keurig went to work. Despite Ari always cleaning up her toys before bed, things would end up everywhere. Magazines and newspapers all over the coffee table and couch even though Will bought a special basket for them so he wouldn't have to do things like this anymore. Remotes for the smart TV, the blue ray player, the Xbox, the stereo, whatever, spread out. Plates and cups and mugs and beer bottles and books about resume building and succeeding in business and, today, of all things, an empty cupcake wrapper and a trail of crumbs.

Will didn't have time for this and he was going to kill Sonny Kiriakis one of these days. Not today, no, today Will had too much to do.

Will put everything back in its place and tossed all the dishes and cups in the sink

(how were there two pans covered in food gunk when he did the dishes the night before?)

Will filled the sink with soapy water and tried not to react. He was working on patience. He was. Sonny was going through a rough time. Will could handle this.

He could.

He didn't have a choice

Glancing at the clock, Will rushed out of the kitchen and took a sharp turn to Ari's room. He knocked before going inside.

Even after months with his memories back, Will's heart still skipped a beat when he saw Ari. Hair in a rat's nest, covers kicked to the floor, and lying diagonally on the bed, his daughter was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Now, she needed to get her ass up.

"Come on, kiddo. Wake up," Will urged, rubbing her back and sitting beside her on the bed.

Ari grumbled into her pillow, kicking Will in the thigh.

"Nope, no arguing. We need to get to the bus stop in twenty minutes. You've got two more minutes or I'm picking out your clothes."

Ari flopped over on her other side, ignoring Will.

He rolled his eyes. Another fantastic part of his morning routine. Arguing with an almost 6-year-old, wonderful.

Will rummaged through Ari's closet, grabbing a dress and a pair of undershorts, as well as getting some character panties out of a drawer. He tossed them on the bed before going into the en-suite bathroom. He found her hairbrush and a spray bottle. Ari went to bed with wet hair the night before. Will was ready to battle the mess of snarls on her head.

With Ari whining and crying at every tug, Will beat her hair into submission. Once smooth, Will sprayed it with hairspray and braided it before tucking it into a bun at the top of her head.

He no longer trusted her with her hair down after she came home from school one day with glue covering half her head.

Will supervised as she got dressed, used the toilet, and brushed her teeth. He learned the hard way if he walked out of the room she'd just roll back into bed.

After an argument about what shoes she could wear, Ari was dressed. It took another three minutes of scrambling to get her backpack and fill up her water bottle. They ran out the door and down to the end of the apartment complex with no time to spare.

The bus rolled up and after two tight squeezes and a kiss to the top of her head, Ari was off. Thank god her school provided breakfast.

Will made polite morning chit-chat with the other parents same as always. Yep, they're getting so big. Yeah, the weather's heating up. No, he doesn't know what he'll do with Ari during summer break. No, he doesn't send Ari with a gluten-free, organic, no processed sugar lunch.

By the time he's back in the apartment, his coffee's lukewarm and Will doesn't even care. As long as there's his favorite Reese's flavored creamer he'd drink dishwater.

But, Will couldn't find it. There were at least three more servings in the container when he left yesterday morning. Where the hell did it go?

Will rummaged through the fridge before checking the recycle bin. There was his bottle of enticing, wonderful, life-altering creamer and it was empty.

Sonny drank it all.

Will squeezed the plastic bottle so tight it dented. Then he counted to five, tossed it in the bin, and walked away.

Okay, fine, no favorite creamer. He could live. He'd use whichever flavor they had left.

Caramel

After so many months, the idea of caramel flavored coffee shouldn't hit him like a punch to the solar plexus. But it did.

It reminded him of the softest smiles and the kindest human being in the world and feeling so unbelievably happy and loved and Will was an idiot.

He was so fucking stupid.

Will slammed the refrigerator door shut. He didn't need creamer. He'd drink it black.

At least, he could grab his typical breakfast. He never had time to sit and eat anything. During the weekend, he'd make a batch of individual oatmeal squares. He'd fill them with nuts and dried fruit and eat them on his way out the door.

But, nope, the container was empty even though it was Monday and he made them literally the day before. Which meant Sonny ate the rest knowing Will asked him to leave them alone because Will needed them and Sonny could make his own breakfast seeing as how he never left the fucking house anymore.

It was fine. Will was fine. He could eat an apple or something. Only they didn't have any more apples or fruit of any kind despite Sonny promising to go to the grocery store yesterday.

Fine, whatever, Will might have a granola bar shoved at the bottom of his work bag.

Will glanced at the time on the oven. He had to get going.

He didn't get to drink his coffee but it was fine. He'd put it in a reusable cup and take it with him. Except Will put all the cups in the dishwasher the night before and apparently, forgot to push start. They were still dirty. All of them.

Okay, still fine. Will could handle this. He'd get a coke or something out of the vending machines at work.

Will hurried to the bedroom and frowned when he saw Sonny sprawled over his bed. Will had to navigate through Sonny's pile of clothes next to the hamper, yet, not inside of it. Clothes Will would inevitably take to a dry cleaner's because – despite having no job and rarely leaving the house – Sonny insisted on wearing suits all day.

He didn't know when Sonny moved in, didn't recall inviting him. It just happened.

Will moved out of his studio at the Martin house. He used Ari as an excuse but that wasn't the whole story. Yes, he did want to spend more time with her. Yeah, Gabi was involved in a whole weird cat and mouse game that Will refused to let her use his daughter in. But, honestly, Will couldn't stay in that room without Paul. It was their place more than it was his. They had all their best moments there. Hell, Will moved there just to be near Paul in the first place.

He couldn't taint it by bringing Sonny around.

He already ruined himself. He didn't need to ruin his memories either.

Will found a nice two bedroom, two bathroom apartment he could afford. It was perfect. You walked into an open concept living room and kitchen. On the left was Ari's bedroom and bathroom. On the right was Will's.

Ari moved in full-time with Will and things were great, for a time. Shouldering the responsibility was difficult but school helped. Will made enough to cover their rent, utilities, and expenses without any trouble.

Then Sonny didn't leave. He never quite said but Will read between the lines. Victor didn't want Sonny freeloading. Sonny still hadn't found a job and wouldn't beg Victor for one. So, Victor kicked him out.

Suddenly, Will's easy living arrangement seemed cramped. Sonny took up more space than Will ever realized. Bringing with him decorative pieces Will never particularly liked and set out without asking Will's permission. Suddenly, the bills seemed to double in size and Will had extra expenses he never agreed for. They didn't need satellite, Netflix, and Hulu, plus an Xbox live subscription. Since Sonny rarely left the house, they went through food much quicker than they should. The electric bill went up as well from Sonny running the air conditioner or heater on full blast depending on the season.

Will also got stuck with a massive monthly payment for a credit card he didn't own.

Despite never leaving, Sonny didn't do much to keep the place clean. Will did the dishes and the laundry, including Sonny's dry cleaning. He helped Ari with her homework and tidied up every night and every morning. Will even had to learn to cook because Sonny was too busy for that.

On top of having to churn out article after article. Not only for the newspaper but also freelance work for magazines and guests posts on blogs and websites.

Will had to do everything he could because, for some reason, he had to support Sonny.

Any time Will questioned it, it led to a fight. A down and out scream fest that always ended in Will crying and apologizing. He wanted to kick Sonny out of his apartment, out of his life but he couldn't.

Will gave up everything for Sonny. He gave up the love of his life, his best friend, the greatest thing that would ever happen to Will and for what? For a man Will didn't want to touch, who resented Will's success in writing, who complained Will was never there for him emotionally, who treated Will like a doormat?

Any time he tried to leave Sonny, wanted to kick Sonny out, he couldn't. Something deep inside him seized up any time the words came close to leaving his mouth.

Sonny was all Will had.

If Sonny got a job, things would be better. If Will didn't have to see him all the time, they'd be better, happier. Maybe, if Will tried very, very, hard. He'd find what he and Sonny once had.

He had to try, for Ari's sake. Ari absolutely adored Sonny and that was enough for Will.

If he couldn't be happy, he'd damn well make sure his daughter was, no matter how much it hurt Will. Something he lacked during his own childhood.

What wouldn't Will do to have at least one parent in town, now? No mother, no father, relationship with both grandmothers' strained. Chad and Abigail in the wind, Gabi off doing who knew what with who knew whom. He wanted at least one person to talk to about any of this, to talk to about anything.

He tried to follow Marlena's last advice to him but it was difficult. Every time he'd insist he wanted to be with Paul, someone was at his shoulder saying, "mmm, are you sure?" When he got back with Sonny, someone was at his shoulder saying, "wow, you're an idiot."

Whenever he tried to talk to Marlena about it, she'd simply tell him, "you made your choice. Now, you have to live with it."

Live with it, he did. Now, Will couldn't leave.

Happened more often than ever before, someone would tell Will something and he'd do it. Even if he didn't want to, even if something inside him begged and screamed not to do it, Will had to.

Sonny telling him not to call the police even with a dead body right in front of him. Will didn't call.

Everyone telling him to reconsider his relationship with Paul even when Will was blissfully in love. Will reconsidered.

Sonny telling him to leave Paul even when Will really didn't want to. Will left.

Paul telling him not to follow him because they were done. Will didn't follow.

Sonny moving himself in and informing Will he had to support him and pay all his bills while contributing nothing. Will didn't argue.

Whenever he tried, he would work himself up so badly he'd get a nosebleed. Not even a little nosebleed but a gushing, disgusting mess. Will threw away more shirts in the past eight months than his entire lifetime.

Every time he argued or fought back.

Every time

That wasn't important, though. Will was going to give Ari the childhood she deserved. Starting with the perfect 6th birthday party in a few short days.

Will grabbed his work bag and laptop. Shoved a few extra notebooks inside and his backup recorder in case his phone died. Found a few more phone chargers just in case and a stack of pens and highlighters.

He didn't know what he'd need for the interview the newspaper was sending him on. Better to be over prepared than under.

Will used the bathroom one more time, brushed his teeth, and headed for the door. If he walked at a brisk pace, he'd make it to the office at just the right time. He could review his notes before he had to leave for the interview and even get some caffeine and human interaction that didn't make him want to cry.

Will didn't know how this became his life. One minute he was deliriously in love. The next he had twenty plus years of memories and insecurities slamming into his brain all at once. So many places and faces and experiences and he didn't know what to do. He remembered Sonny and he loved Paul and he couldn't win without hurting someone. Everyone questioned him about whether he really loved Paul. If he was really sure he wanted him, if he really didn't want Sonny.

It was too much and there was chaos and confusion and hospital visits. Will didn't know what to do. He didn't have a choice. He was overwhelmed and he'd always been stupid. So, so, so stupid.

He hated himself and he hated his life and it was all his fault. He ruined the best thing that ever happened to him, for nothing. Because that's how he felt now, like he was nothing. Some days he wanted so badly to go back in time. Not even to stop himself from choosing Sonny but to stop himself from taking that serum. Yes, he was glad to have his memories but at what cost. Yes, he loved having Ari with him but he couldn't do this much longer.

He didn't love Sonny, not the way he did before, not the way he loved Paul. He dreaded being physical with Sonny the few times they had time. Will hated it. Hated Sonny's hands on him and the way it made him feel.

He hated having to kill himself with articles and interviews and side jobs just to keep Sonny happy. Hated all the times Sonny would throw Will's insecurities in his face, his past mistakes. Hated the endless lists he found around the house of all the things Will did to piss Sonny off. Hated how John and Brady wouldn't even look at him. Hated how accustomed to living in a mansion with a maid Sonny became; how Will was expected to wash towels after one use or change the bedding every other day.

Will hated knowing what he did to Paul. Hated that he hurt him. Hated that Paul had to leave town because of it. Hated that every word he ever told Paul was questioned in light of his choice. Hated that Paul left so easily, didn't even put up a fight, even if Will didn't deserve it.

But, most of all, Will hated himself.

He did this. Now, he'd have to deal with the consequences: a lifetime with Sonny.

Will didn't deserve anything more.

Will set out, bag swinging against his hip. Cursing the chilly morning air, he should have grabbed a sweater but didn't have enough time to run back and get one.

Oh, well.

Will could handle it.

He didn't have a choice.

* * *

Will made it to work. He had enough time to chug some Coke and check his email before an impromptu department meeting. An informal meeting where their editor-in-chief went around the room holding hands and propping egos. Everyone congratulating each other on their recent work and mentioning their newest projects.

There was a lot of eye rolling when it came to Will's turn. In the beginning, everyone assumed he got the job because of his connections. Having an aunt and former mother-in-law own the place didn't look too good for him. Then again he wasn't close to said aunt and the former mother-in-law hated him 90% of the time. No, Will more than made up for his connections in the quality of his writing.

When he got his memories back, and when Paul left, Will's writing was the only thing in his life that improved. Thank God for that, he rarely had any time for anything else. Will went from spending several weeks on a story to writing at least five every week. Simple articles, investigative stories, interviews with high-powered figures, feel-good human interest projects, and that didn't even include the freelance he did online.

Will couldn't say no when someone sent a project his way. He couldn't.

Will's writing and Ari's happiness were all he had. He'd give them his all.

Everyone at work knew Will would be busy all day and all night, piled high with projects. They didn't need a meeting to tell them that.

After the meeting concluded, Will went over his notes for his next interview. It shouldn't be too difficult. Will gathered all his things and left.

* * *

Will arrived at an expensive restaurant overlooking the river, Ivy and Olive at the Waterfront. It opened at the beginning of the year. Small, simple, upscale fine dining the average Salemite couldn't get into without reservations and saving for a few weeks. Will gave the owners a glowing recommendation in the paper and they gave him reservations whenever he called.  _The Spectator_  also paid for any expenses he accrued.

Most of the time, Will conducted his interviews at cheaper locations. But, every now and again, he'd end up with a different clientele, one who wouldn't fit in at the Brady Pub or Doug's Place.

Will bemoaned forgetting his sweater when he was seated outside. The light breeze from the river caused goosebumps. But it was the best seat in the house.

Today, Will had to entertain Salem's newest business mogul. Why they all flocked to Salem Will would never know. But, in a few days, the American branch of the corporation should open. If Will wanted any good information, he'd have to wine and dine the man a bit.

Will glanced at his notes one last time when the hostess guided a tall man in a gray suit to the table.

"Here you are, sir," the young woman said. "I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Tack," the man said with a light accent, "thank you."

Will stood up, stepping away from his chair and sticking his hand out. During Will's research into the man, he found out a lot of interesting things. Where and when he was born, his schooling, timeline of his career, and the growth in his business. Spent several minutes watching pronunciation videos on YouTube so he'd not screw up the man's name.

(ee-s-a-k. ee like tr **ee**. S like  **s** o. A like c **a** r. K like  **k** ey. Ee-s-a-k. Isak)

He did not learn how overwhelmingly handsome the man was in person. Pictures did not do him justice. In pictures, he seemed bug-eyed and creepy but in real life, he was something else.

Ridiculously tall and thin, towering over Will with pale skin, huge green eyes, and disturbingly attractive dark circles under his eyes. Large pink lips and wide shoulders and dirty blond hair that fell messily into his eyes and a wide white grin.

Will didn't even know if the guy was that attractive or he was desperate for someone, anyone to lust over.

(nothing wrong with Sonny but Will was so bored. So bored and so tired and god all he wanted was to fawn over abs and biceps and for someone to pound the hell out of him. Was that too much to ask?)

Will cleared his throat, cheeks rosy, "hi, I'm Will Horton."

"Hej," the man said, lips quirked in a half-smile. His eyes drifted up and down Will lazily. "Hi, I'm Isak Larsson."

Tall, sexy businessman in a suit with an accent.

First, EJ, then Ted, now Isak.

Shit, add him to the list of men Will shouldn't lust over but did.

The two shook hands, Isak's long fingers brushing over Will's when they parted. Long fingers Will was having severely inappropriate thoughts over.

"Uh…" Will took a few moments to focus before shaking his head. "Let's sit."

The two sat across from one another at a quaint table. The sound of the river filled the silence as the two adjusted in their seats. Will gestured to his phone and asked if he could record their conversation. Isak approved.

"My secretary wasn't too clear on the purpose of this interview," Isak said as he tossed a cloth napkin over his lap.

His legs were so long he had to sit quite a ways away from the table.

His long, long legs.

It took Will a few seconds to respond.

"Oh, uh," Will licked his lips, eyes widening when he noticed Isak following the motion. "I wanted to ask a few questions, get to know you a bit. For such a small town, Salem has a rather cutthroat business market. Everyone's curious why you'd open a division here instead of somewhere like Chicago."

"Salem is a smaller town," Isak explained. "Home to lots of different but important businesses. Also, tax breaks and boring things."

"Ah," Will said. He could live without hearing about the boring things.

It was all Sonny talked about while bemoaning his lack of employment.

"In that case, you could tell me something about you," Will suggested, sitting up straighter.

"Like what?" Isak wondered, left arm draped over the back of his seat. "Where I was born? What my company does?"

"I already know those things," Will said. "I meant something no one else knows. Something that could capture my reader's interests."

"Where was I born then?"

"Stockholm," Will replied without thinking. "Born in August of 1990. The youngest of several boys, desperate to prove yourself. Graduated from Stockholm University but spent a few semesters at the University of Cambridge. You started your business ten years ago before you even started school. Back then it was you and a computer and a handful of clients. It wasn't until five years later that it took off. Salem's your first overseas office."

"You have done your research, haven't you?"

"I like knowing what I'm getting into."

"Do you, now?"

Will didn't know what to make of the smile on Isak's face and didn't get time to worry over it. Their waitress arrived, taking their drink orders.

"So, Will Horton," Isak said once the woman left. He sat up to his full height, spine straight and shoulders wide. "What could you not find out about me on the internet?"

Will's face reddened again as he bowed his head, tapping the edge of his phone on the table.

"There isn't much on your personal life," he admitted. "Not that I want to focus on that. This is about your business and the new opportunities in Salem."

"You are not curious about me then?" Isak asked, eyes flashing at Will mysteriously.

In pictures, the dark circles under Isak's eyes made him look tired. Tired and deathly pale and gaunt. In person, though, his cheekbones were so defined and his skin milky white and his lips so plump and pink and Will was pathetic.

He should not react this way to a strange man he'd never see again. A strange man who was only here for Will to interview and nothing more.

(not unlike the last time Will interviewed someone important. Where it all led to secret hotel meetings and the hottest sex Will had up to that point)

"Of course, I'm curious," Will admitted, "professionally. Professionally, I am curious."

"Pity," Isak replied, eyeing Will.

"Why?" Will wondered, eyebrows furrowed and nose crinkled.

"I did some research on you too, Raring. Maybe I wanted more out of this interview than boring questions and local food."

"I haven't asked you any questions yet," Will mumbled, averting his eyes.

"No, no you have not. Your article will be beautiful. That I do not doubt. But I'm much more interested in what happens between now and then."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I think you know," Isak said when the waitress returned with their drinks.

Isak riddled off an order of appetizers before turning back to Will.

The two stared at one another for a long time before Will looked away.

"Problem?" Isak asked.

"I don't know what you're expecting out of this," Will said, "but I'm just here for an interview."

"An interview, hmm? Like you interviewed that baseball player?"

"That's different," Will responded, nostrils flaring.

"It doesn't have to be," Isak said with an easy smile.

"I have a boyfriend."

"From what I read in my research, it never stopped you before."

Will set his jaw and pursed his lips.

Desperate and lonely and pathetic as he was, Will wasn't that easy. Handsome man or not, Will couldn't. His daughter was happy. Will didn't throw his chance of a happily ever after away to leave a legacy of infidelity in his wake.

No matter how tempting or attractive the package looked.

"Is this how you proposition all the men in your life?" Will asked with a sharp tilt to his head. "It could use a little work."

"If I was propositioning you, you'd know. I am telling you my hopes for the end of our little date."

"It's not a date."

"If you say so."

"It isn't."

"So you keep saying, Raring."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Your research didn't tell you?"

"Did your research on me give you any clue who taught me how to punch someone?"

"No," Isak responded with a wide grin.

"You should look into it."

"And you wonder why I'm interested in you?"

Will rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face.

"Besides," Isak continued, "I thought you wanted something good to add to article? Would this not count?"

"What? The sexual harassment of a local journalist?"

"I meant more like handsome, rich, Swede falls in love with beautiful journalist."

"In love?" Will scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Lust I'd believe."

"Do I need to uppvakta you?"

"Do you need to  _what_  me?"

"Uppvakta – uh – the thing where you give gifts and make someone know you want them?"

"Woo?" Will guessed.

"Ja, yes," Isak nodded. "Do I need to woo you? Steal you away from boyfriend?"

"That isn't going to happen. I wouldn't waste your time."

"Do not be so sure."

Will shook his head, rubbing his hands up and over his arms.

He was really missing that sweater right now.

"Cold?" Isak questioned. Before Will could answer, he stood up, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over Will's shoulders.

"That's not necessary," Will tried to say but couldn't deny the warmth felt nice.

He slid on the jacket. The sleeves were humorously long but a little tight around the shoulders.

"Now," Isak said once he sat back down, "to the boring questions and local food?"

* * *

The interview ran longer than Will anticipated. Having to navigate Isak's less than subtle flirtations and how often they'd get off topic.

Leaving took even longer. The two arguing over who would foot the bill and whether any other meetings were necessary.

(Will said no. Isak insisted yes. Will's bloody nose answered for him.)

Due to the interview running late, Will had to rush to get back home. He liked to be there when Ari got home from school. He remembered days of being left alone as a child. One parent or the other gone, shipped off to babysitters and grandparents and aunts and uncles.

Sonny was there, most likely. Will would come home to the two playing together or interacting one way or the other. Sonny so busy with Ari that dinner was an afterthought until Will got home as well as homework.

Will didn't care, not really. Ari deserved to be happy. Will would do anything he could to ensure that.

After dinner and dishes and homework and bath time and reading Ari three different stories and tidying the house, Will still needed to write.

He was up until midnight, brain working faster than his fingers. By that point, he was so exhausted he could barely move. Will brushed his teeth and washed his face, flopping face first in bed in his boxers.

When Sonny wandered into the room after him, Will withheld a groan. He was not in the mood to fight off Sonny's feeble attempts at pawing at him.

"Guess what?" Sonny asked, voice too bright and cheerful for Will's liking.

"Hmm?"

"I have an interview this week. I checked my voicemail and it's all set up. A real interview, Will. The kind I've been waiting for."

"S'nice."

"I need to pick out what I'm going to wear and practice some questions. Finally, my hard determination has paid off. This is going to be amazing. I know it is. I'll finally show Brady and Uncle Vic and everyone at Titan they were wrong about me, so wrong."

"Uh-huh."

"In a few days, I could be working for the newest company in Salem. Working under the leadership of one of the most successful businessmen under 30."

"Isak Larsson?" Will asked, rolling over to look at Sonny finally.

"Yeah, how did you know that? And I don't think you pronounced his name right."

"I interviewed him today. I told you when I got home and yeah, I said his name right."

"Oh," Sonny scratched the side of his head and gave Will a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Will flopped back over, burying his head in his pillow. He shied away from Sonny when he touched Will's lower back.

"Come on, Will," Sonny urged, crawling closer to Will. His hand slid down to cup Will's butt. "I'm too jittery about tomorrow."

"I wanna go to sleep."

"Real fast, I promise. You don't even have to do anything."

Sonny pulled at Will's boxers, edging them over the round curve of Will's butt.

"Stop it," Will knocked at Sonny's hands, wiggling further away from him until he was on the edge of the bed.

"Real fast, Will, come on."

Out of annoyance, exhaustion, exasperation, not in the mood to deal with a nosebleed, Will didn't know. He stopped. He didn't knock Sonny away when he pushed down Will's boxers. Didn't move away when he pulled Will closer. Didn't make a sound or complain when Sonny rubbed against him.

He knew Sonny. This wouldn't take long at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets closer to someone he shouldn't.

Will scrambled into his office with his arms overloaded with junk. His work bag dangled over his shoulder, slapping into his hip. Both hands full – one with his favorite coffee (plus Reese's creamer he had to stop at the store and get himself) the other holding a metal water bottle. His lunch box swaying on his wrist. No fancy interviews meant no fancy lunches today.

Will was also talking on the phone. Phone precariously balanced between his head and shoulder. Listening to his editor ramble about a new segment for Will. A monthly column dedicated to "trends". Something to keep parents in the know about teenage and child culture. Apparently, Will would be perfect as a 20-something-year-old parent.

Why couldn't the man wait another five minutes before Will got to work to explain this in person? Will didn't know. He also didn't feel young anymore. Deep in his soul, he felt about 50 or so.

But, he couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to anything anymore without feeling his throat closing and a tingle in the back of his nose before an outpouring of blood.

Just add it to his overflowing list of projects.

So focused on staying balanced and not dropping anything, Will didn't notice his desk.

His office was rudimentary. Standard black metal desk with a faux wood finish on top and a few drawers. He livened it up with several pictures of Ari and his brother and sisters. Ari's artwork framed on the walls as well as a few articles Will was particularly proud of. Conspicuously absent was any sign of his boyfriend. At first, it wasn't intentional. As time went by, though, it was on purpose.

Sonny stifled Will with his presence at home. He wouldn't do the same here.

Will got his editor off the phone, finally. Mumbled a few strongly worded phrases under his breath at him and started unpacking. Will tossed his work bag in his desk chair but stumbled when he went to put down his drinks. There wasn't any room.

His entire desk was covered in the largest flower arrangement Will had ever seen.

It took Will a long time to even process what he was looking at. A whirlwind of flowers erupted out of a gigantic white weaved basket. A basket so large it took up nearly the entire width of the desk. The flowers themselves were beautiful even if Will didn't know their names. Different shades of blues, whites, and purples as well as green leafy things.

After finding a tiny corner of his desk uncovered, Will set down his drinks and took a closer look.

That seemed to be the cue for a large number of his coworkers to come spilling into his office. All oohing and awing and cooing in equal measure.

"Will, you're so lucky. Your boyfriend is amazing."

"Seriously, though? Is it your birthday?"

"No, no birthday," Will said. "And I doubt these are from Sonny."

He knew without a single doubt they weren't from Sonny, actually. Sonny couldn't afford something this extravagant and even if he could, he wouldn't waste it on Will. An extension pack to his newest game, maybe, but not Will.

"Oh, look, here's a card," one journalist told Will from the back of the arrangement. "Here."

Will opened a white envelope with a card inside. On one side was the name of the company, Pure Seed, and a description of the flowers. Most of which Will never even heard of before (hydrangeas, eustoma, matthiola, and wax flowers).

The other side comprised of a small note:

**-Raring, just because.**

Will frowned while reading it, lips mouthing the words.

"What's it say?"

"Yeah, who's it from?"

Will's fellow employees fought over the note until one of them read it out loud.

"What's that mean?"

"No clue," Will lied. "Guess I have a secret admirer."

"Yeah, or you wrote another amazing review for someone again."

"It's probably that fancy restaurant you always get to go to. That one with the amazing view none of us plebeians can ever get reservations for."

"Could be," Will said with a strained smile. "Now, shoo, I've got a lot of work to get done."

"Yeah, good luck working with that thing on your desk."

"Seriously, though, that has to be almost a thousand dollars. Who would send that to you and not even care to sign their name?"

Will could think of one person.

After getting rid of everyone, Will sat in his chair to think. He thought long and hard about why Isak Larsson would send him an expensive and impressive flower arrangement. "Just because" wasn't cutting it as an answer for Will.

Will contemplated for a few more minutes before grabbing his phone. Isak insisted on putting his name and all his contact information in Will's phone. The number for the cell he used in Sweden. The number for the phone he used in America. Email addresses, business and personal. Work lines. So many things Will didn't think he would ever have any reason to use but couldn't refuse.

Why would he? Sure, Isak might have flirted with him during their extended lunch and interview but that happened a lot in Will's line of work. Sometimes he would have to ramp up his charms to get specific answers. Most businessmen Will knew were all the same too. Big smiles, big words, and empty promises.

Not that flowers were a promise of anything even an arrangement this gigantic. Will read the quarterly earnings for Isak's company. A grand on flowers for someone like Isak was akin to Will splurging on a venti instead of a grande at Starbucks.

Nicknames and flowers and flirting didn't mean anything. Even if deep down Will wanted it to. It had been months since he felt good about anything. Months since he recognized his own reflection. Months since he felt anything when a man looked at him.

How pathetic was he? Isak Larsson was only interested in him because he knew Will once slept with a man he interviewed. Wrong as it was, Will was flattered.

Will had a boyfriend. Sonny was familiar and decent. Sure, things were strained between them and Will shied away from his touch. But that was the price Will had to pay for hurting Paul. A price Will would pay to bring his daughter some semblance of normalcy.

Ari wasn't even six and her mother had a revolving door on a jail cell. Her father came back from the dead. The only steady presence in her life was Sonny.

Will refused to let his daughter grow up the way he did. No matter the consequences to himself. Which was why he was putting his all into planning the best birthday party he could for Ari. She earned it.

But, Will had always been dumb and weak and too much like his mother for anyone's liking.

Will opened up Whatsapp and sent Isak a message.

**-For the record, I like edible arrangements better**

* * *

Will didn't get much work done the rest of the morning. Between the constant pings from his phone and the overwhelming smell of flowers in his office, he was distracted.

Around noon, Will gave up on working in the office. Not even the lunchroom gave him any peace of mind. He couldn't stop messaging Isak and dammit, everything he said was interesting and useful to Will's article. But, that wasn't why Will enjoyed talking to him.

After lunch, Will packed up all his things and left for the day. If he wanted, he could work from anywhere. He used to work at home back when home was a small studio in the Martin house. A small studio and a large bed and the warmest, strongest arms Will ever knew wrapped around him.

Will couldn't stomach working at his apartment, now. Not with Sonny there.

So, Will primarily worked at the office. Every now and again, when the walls closed in on him, he'd go out on a little field trip.

After a quick stop for some coffee at the Brady Pub, enduring Grandpa Roman's head ruffles and odd, knowing smile, Will headed to the park.

(hated going to the Pub now. He always had to duck and hide if he saw Brady or John. Plus, Grandpa seemed extra affectionate to Will now that he was with Sonny. Will didn't even want to know what that was about but had his suspicions)

Will found an empty picnic table under a tree. One of the few places left in Salem that didn't remind him of Paul.

Will didn't understand it. One minute he was helplessly in love and the next Paul was gone. All the words Will told Paul when they broke up felt like they came from someone else. Will didn't want to break up with Paul. It was like someone else took over his body, forced the hurtful words to come out of his mouth. Because, if given a choice, Will wouldn't break up with Paul. He certainly wouldn't choose Sonny over him either.

Will didn't remember making the choice. He only remembered having to deal with the consequences.

In the shade under a tree, head clear of Paul or anyone else, Will finally felt inspired to write.

* * *

Will worked for a few hours, long enough for his coffee to grow cold, when someone slid onto the picnic bench across from him.

"Are you stalking me?" Will asked when he caught sight of dark under eye circles and enormous eyeballs peering at him.

"No," Isak Larsson replied with a wide grin. "I ask you the best things about Salem earlier. You said, 'the park in the daytime as long as no one creepy is around'."

Will gave Isak a pointed look before focusing on his laptop again.

Isak gave a bark of laughter and mumbled something under his breath in Swedish.

"What are you writing about?" Isak asked after a few minutes of silence. Few minutes where the sound of Will's fingers clacking against the keyboard and the occasional squawk of a bird were all they heard.

Although, Will felt the intensity in Isak's green eyes as they stared at him.

"I'm trying to write about you," Will answered, eyes on the screen. "But someone's been distracting me all day."

"Whose fault is that? You sent message first. I answered."

"Shouldn't you be conducting interviews or something?" Will asked under his breath. He remembered Sonny mentioning that the night before.

"I don't do interviews, too important. I have people to do things for me. Gives lots of free time while company comes together. Lots and lots of free time."

"Enjoy spending that in Salem," Will said, ignoring whatever Isak was implying. "Why don't you take the murder tour? You can see all the places someone was killed."

"I read you are on tour," Isak responded, leaning his elbow on the picnic table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I saw when I read about you."

"That's a separate tour," Will replied with a sniff. "The tour of those that came back from the dead."

"How much is same on these tours?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I find a lot of things in Salem surprising. You most of all."

"Do you say that to every guy you meet?" Will made a large production of rolling his eyes. Despite how pleasing he found the comment.

"Not all of them, no," Isak teased. "Have you lived in Salem all your life?"

"No," Will responded, cheeks flushed a healthy pink he couldn't blame on the weather. "For a while, I was in Memphis and as a teenager, I lived in Switzerland for a while."

"What part?"

"Zurich," Will said as Isak made a humming noise.

"You traveled while there?"

"Yeah, of course," Will answered. "But the closest I've come to Sweden is Ikea."

"I'm sure I could show you much, much more," Isak said with a sweet smile yet his tone implied anything but.

Will ignored him, saving his document with a savage smash of his keys.

"Isak, I-"

"Say that again," Isak interrupted, sitting up straight and towering over Will.

"Say what again?"

"My name," Isak responded, leaning over the picnic table and still managing to hover over Will. "I don't think I've heard you say it before."

"Why?" Will panicked. "Am I saying it wrong?"

"No," Isak laughed. "Most people say it like the name Isaac."

"I'm not most people."

"No, you are not, William Horton."

He put a strange emphasis between syllables when saying William, something guttural in the back of his throat.

Not an unpleasant sound by any means.

"If you say so, Isak Larsson."

Will pressed his lips together at the overwhelmingly large smile that lit up Isak's face. He looked at his watch and winced when he saw the time.

Ari should be home at any minute now. If yesterday was any indication, Sonny wouldn't be any help getting her a snack, starting dinner, or working on homework.

Will needed to go.

"What is that?" Isak demanded in the most offended tone Will had ever heard.

He grabbed Will's left wrist and pulled it across the table.

"Oh," Will scrunched his nose and made a face. He took his arm back, disregarding the tingling feeling where Isak touched him. "It's a generic version of an Apple watch."

At Isak's disgusted face, Will elaborated.

"I broke my actual wrist watch and didn't really have the money to replace it with something nice. I've been using this one. It does pretty much everything an Apple watch or a Fitbit does. But, you know, not really as glamorous and the app doesn't work all the time. But, it tells time. So, I can't really complain."

"How do you not have money for better watch? You write almost all of newspaper."

"We can't all be self-made millionaires. I've got bills to pay and…" Will trailed off, looking away. There was one big glaringly obvious expense that would put a stop to Isak's innocent flirtations. "And, you know, raising a daughter is pretty expensive."

"Daughter?" Isak said after a few moments.

"What? Didn't come across that when you were stalking me online?"

"No," Isak admitted. "I got to good part about you sleeping with someone you interviewed. I did not care about anything else. Daughter, huh? How old?"

"She'll be six this weekend. I've been driving myself crazy trying to plan a party for her," Will admitted. "She's the most important thing in my life."

Now, at least. For so long Will couldn't be with her. Then, when he didn't have his memories, he didn't feel as connected to her. Finally, after so long, he had his head on straight.

Ari was the only thing that mattered and Will would do whatever it took to keep her happy.

"I hear that's how being parent works," Isak said with a teasing smile. "I've got six nieces myself."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmm," Isak nodded. "I have five older brothers."

"Oh, right, I knew that," Will said. He did. It was in his initial research on Isak. For some reason, though, Will didn't picture him as much of a family man.

"I get in trouble for spoiling them too much," Isak admitted. "But, I have money, might as well spend it on them."

"That's sweet," Will said. "I was always close with my uncle, one of my uncles, Austin."

Isak cleared his throat and nodded toward Will's watch.

"I thought you had boyfriend. Why does he not buy you nice things?"

"I don't date guys so they'll buy me things," Will pointed out.

"That's why most people date me," Isak said, voice somewhere between amused and confused.

"Sounds like you're not dating the right people," Will said. He didn't want to answer Isak's question. It would make him seem even more pathetic than he felt.

"Still, even when I had no money, I'd buy my partner things they wanted."

Reluctant, Will revealed the truth.

"My boyfriend doesn't exactly have a job at the moment. So, I'm supporting the both of us."

Will looked away quickly so he wouldn't have to see Isak's reaction. Not that there was anything wrong or embarrassing about Sonny not having a job. It would be one thing for Sonny to work endlessly to find work. Instead, Sonny held out for the perfect job instead of taking any job to help Will out financially. All without even asking if he could move in or informing Will that he had to support Sonny and his overinflated credit card bills.

It was humiliating to explain to a millionaire Will had to drown in stories to keep up with his bills. That while he could buy himself an expensive watch, he couldn't justify it. That Will would rather use that money to buy Ari new clothes or shoes or the latest toy she didn't need but always brightened her day to get.

How could Will explain to someone like Isak Larsson every time he saved up to get himself something special, Sonny would blow it on something stupid. That every time Will questioned him it would lead to a screaming match where every single thing Will had ever done wrong in his life was thrown in his face. His nose would start bleeding and Ari would come running into the room begging them to get along and Will was always the bad guy, always.

So, yeah, spending $20 on a cheap knockoff from Groupon was the tip of the iceberg when it came to Will.

Isak, however, didn't react the way Will expected.

"That sucks," Isak replied. "Perhaps he will get job soon. Start buying you pretty things and make you happy."

"How materialistic do you think I am?"

"What?" Isak shrugged. "Pardon me for thinking you should be spoiled and have nicest, best things. The type of things I would give you all the time if you asked."

"Like ridiculous flower arrangements?"

"All the people I care about should have nice things."

"People you care about? More like the current person you want to sleep with."

Isak smiled instead of responding. Although smile was a bit of a stretch, leer was more accurate.

He didn't deny anything.

"Anyway," Will cleared his throat, closing his laptop and gathering his things. "I have to go."

"Why is that, Raring?"

Will huffed at the name. He looked it up the night before. It was the Swedish equivalent of dear.

"My daughter should be getting off the bus any minute now," Will said. "I like being there when she gets home. Besides, I've got things to do around the house. Get started on dinner and do homework and finish my other articles."

"I see," Isak said, standing up. "How old did you say daughter was?"

"Almost six, why?"

"I have niece that age," Isak responded before changing the subject. "This article about me, do I get to see it before you publish?"

"If you want, yeah. I should finish it up tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"It doesn't take that long to write up a basic interview. You aren't that interesting."

"Ouch," Isak said, putting his hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it," Will said with a teasing lilt to his voice. "I'll send a copy of my article tomorrow. Let you look it over before it goes to print."

"What if I think you've left something out?"

"Complain to my editor," Will offered with a one-shoulder shrug and an impish grin. "I'll see you around, Isak Larsson."

"I'll be seeing you soon, William Horton," Isak said in his interesting accent.

* * *

Will's evening was much the same as every night. Home to his beautiful daughter and a collection of toys all over the apartment. Boyfriend and his mess of plates, cups, bowls, and papers everywhere. Will entertained Ari for a while as Sonny prepared for his interview. He set Ari up at the counter and let her play with her collection of slime while he made dinner.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Sonny, can you get that?" Will yelled. He was in the middle of chopping an onion.

Sonny didn't respond.

Annoyed, Will wiped his hand on a paper towel and opened the door. Frustrated that now he'd have to wipe down the doorknobs before bed to get rid of the onion smell.

Will opened the door and gave a cursory hello to an Amazon delivery person.

If Sonny ordered more crap, Will was going to murder him.

Will signed his name before dragging three massive boxes inside. Boxes that were all addressed to William Horton.

Perplexed and suspicious, Will ripped open the first box.

He was going to kill Isak Larsson. He was.

All three boxes were full of LOL toys. Big surprise balls, pearl surprise, fizz balls, pets, little sisters, biggie pets, a bigger surprise ball, a dollhouse, under wraps, sheets, backpacks, stickers, anything and everything under the sun.

Will was going to kill him.

Ari noticed what was inside the boxes a few moments after Will opened them. She went crazy. Screaming and jumping and unable to decide which ball to open first.

Before Will knew it, the apartment was covered in plastic wrap, plastic accessories, and a million LOL dolls.

Will went back to dinner and tried to formulate some sort of response to the situation.

Isak was interesting and good looking. The way his accent sounded when he said Will's name was all kinds of dangerous.

But, Will had a boyfriend and he learned his lesson about cheating. He wasn't going down that road again. Not even for all the LOL dolls in the world.

"Where did all this come from?" Sonny asked when he came out of the bedroom for dinner.

Will didn't even know where to begin.

"Early birthday present," Will said, putting Ari's slime away so they could eat at the counter. "A lot of presents."

"From who?"

"It didn't say," Will shrugged.

"Probably your mom again. You know how she likes to send stuff whenever she feels like being a grandparent. Unlike my mom who actually spends time with her grandchild."

"Uh-huh," Will rolled his eyes.

That was typical, avoid one argument and almost run right into another one.

"Ari's happy with it. That's all that matters," Will said, putting a plate in front of Sonny.

To keep Ari happy, Will would do anything.

* * *

The next morning Will stumbled into his office. Hands full, work bag dangling over his shoulder, phone plastered to his ear. He shook his head at the large flower arrangement right where he left it. He barely put all his things in place when a delivery person walked into his office.

Will couldn't hold in a groan.

The delivery man unwrapped a huge bouquet and shoved it into Will's arms. A beautifully arranged collection of strawberries, pineapple, and bananas, covered in chocolate and white chocolate to look like a bouquet of flowers.

An edible arrangement like Will joked the day before.

"This too," the man said. He set a white box on the corner of Will's desk and left.

A white box with a picture of an apple and a watch.

On a card attached to the bouquet, Will read a small note that caused him to roll his eyes and reluctantly smile.

**-Only the nicest, best things for the current person I want to sleep with**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will flirts. Isak schemes. Sonny is awful.

Sonny Kiriakis rolled out of bed a little after 11 in the morning. He was up late the night before. This time studying for his interview. Most nights he was up playing video games or binge-watching TV. A habit he picked up after months of unemployment and no set schedule. With this interview, though, everything will change.

After a whole year of unemployment, Sonny knew this job was the one for him. He wouldn't even have to beg Uncle Vic for a handout either. Something he vowed he would never do no matter how much Will and his mother begged him. Sonny didn't need Titan and he didn't need the Kiriakis name. He would settle for nothing less than what he deserved – a high paying, leadership position in an important company.

Bästa Industries had a hand in several different avenues. Sonny's goal was to become a member of senior management. His time at Titan was short and riddled with controversy at the end but Sonny knew he could overcome that. Nothing ever came of the charges brought against him by Leo after all.

Finally, Sonny was going to get back into the workforce. It would give him something to do all day besides sit around the house. Plus, Will would get off his back about contributing to the household. Something Sonny took offense at considering he took care of Will for so long during the time they lived together and their marriage. Not to mention, all the grief Will gave Sonny when he came back from Memphis. The month's of Will's attitude and lies over wanting Sonny. Forcing them to get a divorce when clearly, the universe wanted them to be together. The whole debacle with Paul was another subject entirely.

Will owed Sonny this.

Will could use a little responsibility in his life after the way he carried on his first few months back in Salem. It wasn't like Sonny did nothing in the time he'd been back with Will. He took care of Ari whenever he could. Everyone knew putting up with Will was a full-time job all on its own. Particularly as they were settling back into their relationship. For months, Will fought Sonny on things. Arguing and picking fights, confident in ways Sonny was not accustomed to and didn't care for.

Not to mention the nosebleeds. It felt like every time they'd argue, Will's nose would erupt. Bleeding and bleeding until Will finally did what Sonny wanted all along. It was disgusting and pointless. If Will did as told, there wouldn't be any problems.

Now, though, after months of being with an almost stranger, Sonny felt like he had his Will back. The Will he married and Paul ruined. There were times Will would get a look on his face or hint of something in his eyes Sonny didn't care for but not as much anymore. Sure, Will was difficult and took longer to give in to Sonny's wishes but he always came around. Yeah, Will wrote too many articles and always seemed too busy these days, never taking a moment to relax. At least their sex life was right on track. Sonny didn't know what Will expected out of him but he'd finally got Will to accept the way things needed to be. Excluding last night, that is.

Will seemed so tired and reluctant lately to touch Sonny. If he wrote fewer articles and slept more, he'd be better off. He also wouldn't have those unsightly dark circles under his eyes. At least Will's body was still in good shape. Sonny fell in love with Will when he looked a certain way. He expected Will to maintain that look.

He wanted everything about Will to be exactly the same as when they married. Getting this job, making more money than a simple journalist, would put Sonny one step closer to his ideal moment in time.

* * *

Will entered Bästa Industries headquarters in a strange mood. It'd been several days since his initial interview with Isak Larsson and the man still hadn't let up on him. Rejecting every draft of Will's article. Insisting Will needed to ask him more questions, they needed more face to face time and phone calls. Will had seen the man more than he saw his own boyfriend. Something Isak reveled in.

Will didn't know how he felt about it either. On one hand, it irritated him to no end. The interview should have been finished in a day. Isak was interesting but not enough to merit visiting him every single day. It wasn't like when he interviewed Paul for  _Sonix_. Where Paul was his only project for a publication that came out once a month. The delay backed up his other stories and he had to justify the wait every single day to his Editor-in-Chief. On top of the annoyance, it caused Will to drop whatever he was doing to cater to Isak's whims. Plus, it meant Will had to rewrite or edit everything he already had on the article. It cut into his time at home, keeping him up even later getting through everything he needed.

On top of dealing with Sonny. Sonny went back for several different interviews over the course of the week. He wouldn't shut up about how important it was. How he had to prepare so he couldn't watch Ari in the evening or night and couldn't help plan her party. No, he left it all up to Will who was already overworked and ready to scream.

But, Isak was all kinds of attractive and his unrelenting attention was enticing. The fact that he decided he wanted Will before they'd even met. That he was so confident in himself, so honest in his desire for Will, soothed an ache deep inside of Will. Isak toed several lines but never crossed them with Will. Would back off when Will requested.

Will didn't request it often.

The only thing Will requested was no more gifts or flowers or edible bouquets. Will tried sending the Apple Watch back but Isak wouldn't hear of it.

Will didn't fight that choice. It was something he wanted and if Isak wanted to give it to him, Will wouldn't deny him the opportunity. It was flattering, almost.

It had been ages since he felt so good about himself. Things with Sonny were so off, so strained. Will often felt like an afterthought and he hated it. Isak's admiration for Will's writing and Will himself was refreshing.

And dangerous.

Will knew he was on a slippery slope. That he already dealt with the same situation once upon a time with Paul. This was different, though. Will had no intention of cheating. Even if his heart was never in it with Sonny, he wouldn't do that to him again.

Cheating destroyed Will's life once. It almost cost him his life. The hurt he inflicted on Paul before he left Salem was devastating as well.

Will refused to go down that road again. He wouldn't ruin his relationship and his daughter's life the way he did once. He wouldn't repeat that familial cycle and ship her from home to home as he went from man to man.

No. Will wouldn't.

Eventually, Isak would tire of his fruitless flirtation and move on to better, more deserving candidates. Until then, Will would enjoy the harmless fun that was sure to come from yet another unnecessary visit with the man.

Besides, Will had to have something to distract him from the giant gaping Paul-shaped hole in his life.

* * *

"Hej, Raring," Isak greeted as his secretary brought Will into his office.

The office was rather impressive. The entire building was, actually. Everything was sleek and modern particularly Isak's spacious all-glass office.

"Hi," Will said half exasperated by the term of endearment and half amused. "What did you need to tell me? That was so important I had to rush right over even though I already told you I had more than I'd ever need for one article?"

"When you say it I sound irritating."

Will gave him a hard look but said nothing.

"Cruel," Isak said with a small smile. "I thought you could add in your article that my company has almost finished hiring. We filled all lower level positions. We're down to three final candidates for Vice President of our American branch."

"Oh," Will sat at Isak's desk.

He never mentioned his boyfriend was one of those final candidates. He didn't talk about Sonny at all, actually.

"Perhaps you can add them to article. Or, the hired one."

"How much room do you think they're going to give me for this article?"

"I imagine whatever I tell them," Isak replied with a sharp grin. "I've read everything you've published. They'd be idiots not to print everything you give them."

Will couldn't have stopped the pleased smile on his face even if he tried.

"And you had to call me all the way down here for that?"

"Of course, not. I just like seeing your beautiful face every day."

"You're ridiculous," Will rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm spoken for?"

"Not enough times for me to care," Isak shrugged. "Besides, I doubt boyfriend gives you attention you deserve."

"And how do you figure that?"

"If he did, you wouldn't run to my side when I call."

"Maybe I'm being polite."

"You are not polite. If you wanted me gone, you would make me. You like that I call you every day."

"I find it irritating, actually."

"You like that I call you beautiful and tell you how much better I can give you than some stupid man who can't keep you happy."

"You have no idea what my relationship is like."

"I know enough. I listen when you talk. You are tired and bored and lonely. The only thing keeping you from me now is your - what is word? Ah, yes integrity."

Will winced at the word.

Integrity, yeah, sure.

Will didn't have integrity, not anymore. It left when he chased Paul away.

"I suppose I would not like you if you were easy, though."

Will huffed, crossing his arms.

"What? If I gave it up whenever you asked."

"Yes, exactly."

Will snorted.

"When secretary told me about interview I did not want to do it. What did I care what small town? I do not need free press. I got curious, though. Googled your name. I have not regretted it since."

"You don't care what anyone in Salem thinks?" Will asked, deliberately ignoring everything else he said. "In a town with a close-knit group of people and two other major corporations better known than yours?"

"Run by old mafia rejects. There's no competition between my company and them. Like there's no competition between your boyfriend and me."

Will shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sound like a broken record."

Isak shrugged.

"No one said you had to listen. You could ignore me. But you don't. You complain but do what I want anyway. It's odd."

He paused for a moment, ruminating before shaking his head.

"I do not understand why you are with boyfriend you do not want."

Will opened and closed his mouth, crossing his arms and holding tight to each elbow.

"I was with someone else," Will answered after a few moments. "Happy, in love, the whole works."

"Not now?"

Will shook his head.

"I ruined things and I don't even know why. It's what I do. Now, I'm trying to make things work."

"And who was man who made you happy?"

"Paul," Will choked on his name. "Paul Narita."

"Aw," Isak hummed. "The man from the interview."

Will nodded.

"Well, you sleep with one interview and fall in love. You can do it again."

Will glared causing Isak to burst into laughter.

"Come," Isak said, pushing away from his desk and buttoning his suit jacket. "I'll show you Kafé on first floor. Get you something to ease your pain, Raring. You can tell me about birthday party for little girl."

"You have your own cafe here?"

"Caffeinated workers are happy workers."

Isak led Will out of his office and toward a bank of elevators. In the back of his mind, Will wondered if Sonny arrived for his latest, and potentially last, interview yet.

* * *

Sonny sat in a small sitting area outside the CEO's office for one last interview. He made it through almost a week of grueling, high-pressure questions and answers. A week he spent in a state of constant anxiety made worse by Will's inability to help.

It would all be worth it soon. Sonny knew he'd get this. Today, after his interview concluded, he'd finally get to meet Isak Larsson and the job would be his.

When an elevator dinged, Sonny sat up further in his seat. He tore his eyes away from the document he was studying to see Will, of all people, step into the lobby. Isak Larsson himself followed with a hand on Will's lower back.

They were all the way across the expansive floor and Will didn't even look in his direction.

It was odd, the way Will and Isak were looking at each other. The way Isak bent his head toward Will, the unnerving eye contact they shared even as they were walking.

They walked into Isak's office. The walls were made of glass. Part of the company's belief in transparency in action. Right now, it meant Sonny could watch them undisturbed.

They didn't sit down on either side of the desk like Sonny assumed they would.

He knew Will interviewed the man the other week or something. But he couldn't think of any reason they'd meet again. Will got that article published, didn't he?

Will wrote so many. Sonny couldn't keep track of them all.

Either way, Sonny couldn't think of any reason why Will would sit directly on Isak Larsson's desk. Hands behind him, back curved and with a wide smile on his face. A smile Sonny hadn't seen in a long, long time.

He couldn't think of a single reason why Isak Larsson would tower over Will with his overwhelming height. A downright leer on his face as he lifted Will's left wrist and tapped at the screen of a watch he wore.

His fingers drifted from Will's wrist all the way up his arm to Will's neck. Trailing circles over Will's jawline and chin.

Sonny froze watching them, everything else fading into the background. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Not since he was forced to endure Will and Paul pawing at each other in Uncle Vic's house. The two proclaiming their love and Will acting as if the thought of being with Sonny disgusted him.

Or even longer still. The last time Will interviewed someone rich, successful, and handsome. Everyone knew how that turned out, Sonny most of all.

Sonny pushed the feelings and the doubt to the side. Will always relied on something besides his talent to get his stories. His looks, his connections, and, even with Paul, his body.

This had to be something similar not that Sonny even knew Isak Larsson was gay. Nor could he think of why it would be relevant to Will's interview. If Will was even here about an interview at all.

Sonny frowned when Will curled his fingers over Isak's tie before pushing the man away.

Will headed for the door, work bag draped over his left shoulder. Before he got there, Isak grabbed Will's elbow, spinning him around.

Sonny couldn't see their expressions now but he didn't care for their body language. The way Isak stood too close to Will, hand too tight around Will's arm. The way Will seemed to lean forward into the hold before scooting away. In and out, unable to make up his mind whether he should be close or not.

Sonny didn't say anything when Will finally left, heading for the elevator. Isak leaned against his doorway the whole time. His eyes watching Will with an intensity Sonny recognized.

Recognized and didn't care for one bit.

For so long, Sonny was the only one who saw Will. Sonny was the only one who should see Will. Will was meant for Sonny. No one else.

Never anyone else

When Sonny's name was called for his interview, it took several moments for him to react. Too focused on Will and whatever nonsense he was caught up in now.

Leave it to Will to endanger Sonny's big moment.

* * *

Sonny left the CEO's office with a strange feeling in his stomach, sickly almost.

Today didn't go as well as it should have, as well as the previous interviews did. Sonny's mind wasn't focused enough. All he could think about was stupid Will and the newest predicament he found himself in.

With, of all people, Sonny's future boss too. How could Sonny concentrate with that hanging over his head?

Dream job almost ruined because of Will.

At the conclusion of the interview, the CEO escorted Sonny to Isak Larsson's office. At last, Sonny could meet the owner and brains behind the entire corporation. The man who an hour earlier couldn't keep his hands off Sonny's boyfriend.

"Larsson," the CEO said after a knock on his door. "The last of our candidates, sir."

"Ah," Isak stood up, extending his hand to Sonny. He towered over Sonny, half a foot taller, at least.

"Sonny Kiriakis, sir," Sonny said, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Kiriakis, hmm?" Isak responded, looking Sonny over with pursed lips.

"Yes, my uncle is Victor Kiriakis. But, we're not on good terms at the moment."

"I see."

An awkward silence enveloped the room, a silence Sonny was desperate to break. He wracked his brain for something, anything to say.

"The blond was back again," the CEO said with a smirk in Isak's direction. "Still rejecting you?"

"Yes," Isak admitted, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. He said something in rapid-fire Swedish that Sonny couldn't follow but made the CEO burst into laughter.

"Blond?" Sonny repeated with a strangled voice.

"A reporter Larsson, here, has his eye on," the CEO said, amused. "The man's playing hard to get. Unfortunately for him, it's only making him more attractive than before."

A knock sounded at the door, a young man stuck his head in to say, "phone for you, sir, your wife."

The CEO mumbled something exasperated under his breath before leaving the room.

This was Sonny's moment. His chance to make such an impression on Isak Larsson he'd have no choice but to hire Sonny. He could wow him with his knowledge, skills, and fortitude.

Sonny had to do this.

He couldn't think of anything brilliant to say.

Isak cleared his throat, gesturing to his door when Sonny interrupted him.

"Will's my boyfriend," Sonny blurted.

"Come again?" Isak asked, brows furrowed.

In a much smoother, calmer voice, Sonny said, "Will Horton is my boyfriend."

"Ah," Isak said, crossing his arms once again.

He looked Sonny up and down, face blank and eyes hard.

"So, you are boyfriend? Reason why Will rejecting me?"

"Rejecting?" Sonny whispered.

"Will is stubborn, makes him even sexier."

Sonny did not like the way Isak's accent sounded when saying Will's name.

Isak turned to his desk and picked up a large file. A file with Sonny's name written across the top.

"Hmm," Isak said as he thumbed through the paperwork. "Lots of good people interview for job. Lots more skills and experience than you."

"I know I can offer this company something they can't."

"Is that so?" Isak wondered with a bored tone.

"Yes."

"And is that something Will Horton?"

"What?"

Sonny frowned, caught off guard.

"I will not lie to you. It will be very hard for you to get job."

"But – I-,"

"Only few years in major corporation? Embarrassing exit from own uncle's company? No, much too risky."

Sonny didn't get the chance to respond.

"There is something you have other's do not."

Sonny's mind whirled. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Will?"

"Ja, yes," Isak responded with a smile. "Will."

Sonny opened and closed his mouth, speechless.

His dreams passing him by, slipping out his grasp. All because of a stupid, dead prostitute he never would have slept with if Will wasn't such an idiot. If Will didn't leave him for Paul Sonny never would have been with Leo.

Sonny never would have been fired and the lawsuit never would have happened. He never would have killed someone or been blackmailed over it. He wouldn't have had to deal with months of Will's bullshit with Paul. Sonny wouldn't be here now with his dream job slipping from his fingers if his idiotic boyfriend wasn't such a slut.

Sonny knew he had the skills for this job. He was perfect for this job. Isak Larsson only denied that because he wanted Sonny's boyfriend for himself. He was going to take Sonny's job away from him because of Will.

Everything always came down to Will. He ruins everything.

"Now," Isak said, tossing Sonny's folder on his desk. "Will and I are close. We are friends even with rejections. He might be only one who can convince me to give you job."

Oh

Oh

_Oh_

Will wasn't going to cost him his job. Will was going to secure it for him.

Sonny needed this job. He deserved it.

Sonny was the only one to know the true Will Horton. The one Paul refused to see. The one everyone refused to see.

Sonny knew how ugly Will was on the inside and put up with him anyway.

Will owed him this.

Sonny was getting this job no matter what Will had to do.

* * *

Sonny spent the whole walk home planning it over. It wasn't such a sacrifice for Will. Isak Larsson was attractive if you liked them tall and skeletal. Will cheated before. This time it wouldn't even count as cheating since Sonny knew about it beforehand.

No, this was Will doing whatever he could to make Sonny happy. That's all that matters, isn't it? That's what a supportive, loving boyfriend does.

But, Sonny knew how much Will struggled with the idea of infidelity. He made a big stink about it when Paul accused him of it before. He also went on a downward spiral once his lies about Paul and the guy in California were exposed.

Will was trying to do better.

Sonny knew he couldn't flat out tell Will to sleep with another man so Sonny could get a job. That would veer into dangerous territory. After the way Sonny reacted when he found out about Will and Paul's affair? No. Sonny couldn't even suggest it without looking like a hypocrite.

Which was why Sonny needed to make Will think it was his idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to accept his life as is and Sonny plants a pretty terrible seed

Will still hadn't gotten the hang of cooking quite yet. He wasn't terrible by any means. He knew how to follow a recipe. He didn't have the magic touch that made everything come together. For the most part, Will stuck to prepackaged meals he only had to add some water to and cook on the stove. Or frozen meals he could stick in the oven. If he felt adventurous, Will would try something in the crockpot.

Tonight was not an adventurous day. Will put a frozen lasagna in the oven and some ready-made garlic bread he got at a bakery. It wasn't a culinary masterpiece but it was quick and easy. Sure, Sonny would complain one way or the other. But, Will was used to that.

There hadn't been a single meal Will made Sonny couldn't fault.

Will opened a bag of ready-mixed Cesar salad and poured it in a large bowl. Ari helped him toss it all together. Sitting on the countertop next to him, giggling and laughing between giving him a rundown of her day.

For once, Will was home early. After his meeting with Isak, he made a quick pit stop at the office before going home. The apartment was still tidy from when he cleaned it that morning. All Will had to do was write until Ari got home.

After a snack and some homework, Ari was free to play. With such an easy dinner, Will got in some more writing. Tonight, he might actually get to bed at a decent time.

The circles under his eyes were getting as bad as Isak's.

Will needed to stop thinking about that man. He needed to stop meeting him and talking to him.

He already spent his days pining over Paul. He didn't need to add another man to the mix.

Will fantasized about it sometimes, though. What would happen between him and Isak if Sonny wasn't in the picture? Will wouldn't have any reason to reject him. Sonny was the only thing holding him back.

Every now and again, Will thought about what life would be like if he broke things off with Sonny. He could deal with the judgments and the told you so from Brady and John. He could deal with the quiet disapproval from Marlena for breaking Paul's heart for nothing. Roman would shake his head at Will and say something gruff and inaudible. Adrienne would blame Will, like always.

Will could even handle Sonny. The arguments it would cause, the yelling it would bring. On particularly bad days, Will fantasized about it. Boxing up all Sonny's things one by one until he was out of Will's life completely.

Unfortunately, Will couldn't do that to Ari. Ari loved Sonny and she should. He's been there all Ari's life, minus a few stretches of months when he ran off to Paris. Ari told Will over and over how happy she was living with both her fathers' again.

How could Will take that away?

(he tried once. A few weeks after Sonny moved himself in. Will packed a bag for him and Ari, intent on getting away. Sonny saw the bags before Will could get out. It led to their worst fight. Sonny yelling and screaming, telling Will he wasn't going anywhere, ever. The harder Will fought Sonny, fought his words, the harder his nose bled. Will stopped trying to leave after that.)

With Ari giggling up a storm and Will shoveling spilled parmesan cheese back into the bowl, Will promised himself. No more Isak Larsson. He had to keep Ari happy. He had to.

He'd put more effort into his relationship with Sonny. He'd stop living in the past, stop wishing every moment he was still with Paul. If Will started fresh with a bright, positive attitude, things would get better.

Starting tonight

* * *

Since Will had some free time, he made more of an effort presenting dinner. The apartment didn't have a designated dining area. The kitchen had a peninsula with a counter overhang perfect for all three of them to eat.

Most of the time, Will would shove Ari's toys aside enough to fit a plate and call it a day. But today, Will got Ari to put away all her toys from the counter. Well, she dumped them on the couch but it was a start. He wiped the whole counter clean and even pulled out a set of unused placemats Sami sent him when he moved in.

Will even arranged the loaf of garlic bread on the nicest platter her had. Folded actual napkins instead of using paper towels. Poured Ari grape juice in a wine glass so her cup would match Will and Sonny's glasses. He used individual bowls for their salad instead of shoving everything on the same plate.

Will even put some of the flower arrangements Isak gave him in a vase and used it as a centerpiece. He divided the flowers up at the office. Letting some of his coworkers take whatever they wanted of it. Will brought some home as well. Most went into Ari's bedroom which made her day.

Will felt good about dinner. It wouldn't win any awards but he felt accomplished. Something he didn't feel often about anything but his writing.

He also felt excited for Sonny to come home and see. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Will could do this. He would start over with Sonny and life would get better and easier. Sonny would hopefully get the job he wanted which would take some of the pressure off Will. Less pressure, less work, less stress, happier Will.

It wouldn't be what they once had and Sonny would never be Paul, but Will could survive.

Will was just setting the food on the counter when Sonny walked in the door.

"Hey," Will greeted with a wide smile. Quite a different welcome than Will got in the habit of giving him. "Ari, babe, hands."

Will helped Ari wash her hands at the kitchen sink before carrying her over to a bar stool, making her laugh when he spun her around and around.

"Hi," Sonny muttered, confused and a little pale.

"How was your interview? That was today, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny cleared this throat, heading over to the counter.

"So, how was it?" Will asked, sitting down. "Did they say anything? When do you find out if you got the job?"

"They've gotta think on it," Sonny said, pulling out his chair and sitting.

He saw the glass of wine in front of his plate and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Will watched him but didn't say anything. He simply moved the wine bottle closer to Sonny.

"Anyway," Will said, passing out slices of bread. "Ari, I need to finalize some details about your birthday party. I sent out the invites for your friends and our family. But, is there anything else you want to add?"

Ari rambled on and on about needing a LOL Doll piñata. Will hadn't seen one in any of the party stores but he could special order it, maybe. He didn't think Chuck E Cheese, the location of the party, would want over a dozen five and six-year-olds swinging a big stick around their building, though.

But, Will had a hard time denying Ari anything. She'd already dealt with too much in her short life. Will felt even worse about it all since Gabi wasn't around anymore.

"That's what I want," Ari insisted around a mouthful of lasagna.

"Oh," Will frowned and made a face. "Well, if that's what you want. It's your birthday."

Will nudged Sonny with his elbow.

"Right, Sonny?"

Sonny didn't say anything. He stirred his food around on his plate, staring into space.

"Sonny?"

"Dad?"

"Huh?" Sonny said after a few moments, eyes flickering between Will and Ari. He answered without knowing the questions. "Oh, yeah, sure, whatever."

"Are you okay?" Will wondered after he swallowed down a bite of salad. "You're acting weird."

"Since when do you even notice?" Sonny mumbled under his breath.

Will rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

Starting over. New opportunity.

He couldn't begin that with an argument. Nor did he want a nosebleed right now.

Will took a swallow of his wine instead of answering. Sonny was in a mood, which probably meant he didn't get the job. If he did, Sonny would have broadcast it to the world.

Okay, that'll make starting over a little bit harder but not impossible. Will could still do this. Job or no job.

It made Will yearn for the nights he spent with Paul, though. The way he listened to Will, always. How his smile and kisses made everything better. How he treated Will like he was a person.

God, Will missed Paul so much and he still didn't know why he picked anyone over him, let alone Sonny. Because Will loved Paul. He loved Paul then and he loved Paul now and he'd love Paul until the day he died.

Will didn't want to leave him. Will didn't want Paul to go.

It wasn't his choice. It wasn't. It would never be his choice.

No, Will needed to stop thinking about Paul. He wasn't coming back and if he did he'd never want anything to do with Will anyway.

Even if his absence felt like a festering wound gnawing away at his insides little by little.

It was fine. Will would stop thinking about Paul and he would stop thinking about Isak. He would stop thinking about men that weren't his boyfriend and everything would be fine.

Somehow

* * *

After getting Ari to sleep, Will tentatively sat on the couch next to Sonny. Sonny was quiet all night. He didn't eat his dinner. Just went through several glasses of wine and poked at his food. He left everything on the counter and disappeared into the bedroom before Will and Ari finished.

Will was used to Sonny not caring for his meals or commenting on any effort he did around the house. He didn't need any praise or thanks but it would have been nice to hear every now and again.

After Will cleaned up the kitchen and Ari played for a while, Will drew her bath. The two splished and splashed before it was bedtime. Sonny emerged from the bedroom when Ari screamed his name to tell him goodnight.

Three stories later, Ari was asleep and Will and Sonny were sitting on the couch in awkward silence.

Will tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch before saying, "you wanna watch CSI reruns on Hulu?"

Sonny didn't answer.

Will rolled his eyes and turned on his TV. If nothing else, they could sit awkwardly with one of Will's favorite shows on. And if Will didn't pick something first, Sonny would choose something Will hated.

They made it through half an episode before Sonny grabbed the remote and paused it.

"Hey," Will complained, turning to look at Sonny.

"I need to talk to you about something," Sonny admitted. He adjusted his body on the couch so he was entirely facing Will.

"Okay, about what?" Will wondered only vaguely interested. He was too focused on trying to remember how the CSI team cracked the case in the episode.

"About my interview, well, interviews. They went well, really well. Today, I was pretty nervous but I think I know where I stand with the company."

"That's awesome," Will responded. Still not sure where this was going or what was so important.

"And I saw you there, inside the building."

"You did?" Will thought back. He didn't remember seeing Sonny anywhere.

"Right before my final interview. It was pretty distracting, actually. All I could think about was you during it all. Then when I finally got to meet Mr. Larsson he mentioned you."

"He did?" Will frowned.

He could imagine what Isak would say about him. But he couldn't imagine why he would come up at all.

"Yeah," Sonny cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "We were talking about my qualifications and why I wanted the job. I said it was because of you and Ari. That I wanted to support my family – boyfriend and daughter. I admitted how rough things have been on you lately. How you've had to shoulder all the responsibility yourself and that you never complained. That you let me wait for my absolute dream job and working for him was it.

"He asked who my boyfriend was and I said it was you. Mr. Larsson had nothing but good things to say about you. Mentioned how kind you were to him when you met. How you were there that afternoon to go over a few things."

"Oh?" Will asked, feeling guilty. He complained about Sonny all the time, even if it was only to himself. Complained and resented and he was absolutely not there to see Isak to go over some work.

"He made a joke; well, I think it was a joke. We were talking about my resume and the likelihood of getting the job. He said something along the lines of you being the only one to convince him I deserve it. And to tell you what he said. But, obviously, that's a joke. The two of you barely know each other, right? And he's much too professional for something like that."

Will froze.

Professional? Barely knew each other?

Will could almost hear the words coming out of Isak's mouth. Could hear his accent wrap around each word, could hear the inflection. Could see the look in his eyes as he suggest to Will's own boyfriend that Will could convince him to get Sonny a job.

Will didn't even know what to feel.

Did he believe Isak would joke about Will "convincing" him to get his boyfriend a job? Yeah, of course. But, it was also as likely that Isak was serious. That the joke was giving Will the message through Sonny.

Will didn't tell Isak that Sonny was his boyfriend. He didn't have to, Sonny volunteered the info himself. But Isak knew how much Will needed his boyfriend to get a job. He knew how hard Will worked. He was always commenting on how Will's boyfriend didn't treat Will right, didn't buy him pretty things. And Isak had flirted with Will, propositioned him over and over. Telling Will how he didn't care if he had a boyfriend. That he'd treat Will better than his boyfriend. He bought Will extravagant flowers and gifts and sent things to Will's daughter. All in the hopes Will would sleep with him. Because that's what it came down to.

Isak Larsson read that Will once slept with Paul while he was interviewing him. Isak liked what he saw when he met Will and hoped for it all to culminate in them sleeping together. Something he hadn't given up on almost a week into knowing Will. Something he tried that very afternoon, in his office, where apparently, Sonny saw them.

Saw Will flirting. Because that's what Will was doing. He flirted with Isak any chance he could get. Flirted and smiled and teased and he liked it. It made Will feel good. Having someone rich and powerful and attractive with his attention entirely focused on Will.

It felt beyond good. It felt amazing and Will couldn't deny he felt tempted. Couldn't deny he wondered, fantasized about the possibilities.

Cheating was not something Will ever planned to do again. Not to his relationship, not to his daughter, and, most importantly, not to himself. Will went down that road once. It was one of the worst periods of his life. He wasn't doing that to his daughter, not again. He also refused to turn into that terrible, awful shell of himself again. Someone so riddled with guilt and self-loathing and anger and hurt and terror and panic and Will wouldn't. He couldn't.

"It was a joke, right?" Sonny asked, putting his hand over Will's knee. "But, I mean, I almost wish it wasn't. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for so long. You've been waiting so long. All the sacrifice and support you've given me. You've earned this. I hoped this opportunity could give us a new chance. For things to go the way they should for us, finally, after so long. It could be like the old days, you know? You writing at home with Ari and me at the club. Of course, I would be at the office instead of a club but you know. This is how I envisioned our life together. And I'd give anything to know it would come true."

Will smiled weakly when Sonny kissed him on the side of his mouth.

Will would give anything to turn back the clock and go back to the days when all he needed to be happy was Sonny. When it was just Will, Sonny, and Ari and their first apartment. When Paul Narita was just a baseball star on the TV. Back when Will didn't know all the terrible things he'd do. Back before he fell out of love with Sonny and in love with someone else. When he was forced to go back to Sonny and nothing was the same. Will wasn't the same. Sonny wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

"Hell," Sonny said with a squeeze to Will's knee. "I wish you could convince Mr. Larsson to give me this job. It would make me feel better about waiting for the news knowing I had a chance."

"Would you?" Will asked when Sonny stood up.

"Would I what?"

"Would you want me to convince him?" Will grabbed Sonny's hand before he could walk away. "If I could, would you want me to?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Even if I had to," Will paused to swallow, "ask really, really nicely?"

"Will, babe, if you had to get on your knees and beg, I want you to do anything to get me that job."

Sonny gave Will a slightly strained smile, kissed the top of Will's head, and walked away.

"Get on my knees, huh?" Will whispered to himself. "Why do I get the feeling that's where I'm gonna end up?"

Will sat still on the couch. He didn't want to move. Tonight, he was home early and he wanted to go to bed at a decent time. He didn't want to do anything. But Sonny said the words, "I want you to do anything to get me that job."

He told Will what to do and Will wasn't doing it.

Will's nose itched. He could feel blood pooling the back of it. Recognized the coppery scent and the texture, knew it was only a matter of time before his nose started bleeding.

When it came down to it, it only happened when Will didn't follow directions.

Will thought long and hard about this ridiculous situation as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Isak Larsson was attractive and ridiculous. It wouldn't surprise Will in the slightest that he manipulated the situation to get Will to sleep with him.

Sonny was important to Will. Another father to Will's daughter. A friend, if nothing else. Will's once husband and current boyfriend and things were strained, yes. But, they would get better if Sonny had a job. Not just any job but his dream job.

The dream job at Isak's company. The dream job that Isak could give Sonny if only Will asked nicely.

A type of nice that Will, ashamed as he was to admit it, would willingly give to Isak over and over and over again. If Will was single, though, not by cheating.

Although, Sonny did say he would give anything for that job. That he wanted Will to do whatever he could. He didn't specifically say Will should sleep with Isak but he said he'd want Will to do anything.

Want

It'd been months since Will did something Sonny didn't want. Whenever he tried it ended in blood-spattered clothes and Will so tired and bloody he had no choice but to agree.

Will needed Sonny to get this job. Or else he would go crazy and Will couldn't handle it, not anymore.

No matter what it took.

Will scrambled to find his phone in the couch cushions.

Once he had it, Will opened up Whatsapp and sent a message.

**-What kind of convincing do I have to do?**

**-ah, Raring, I thought you'd never ask**

After he sent a reply, Will's nose stopped tingling. It wasn't going to bleed anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will does something he wants for a change

Will tapped his fingers against the desk of a security guard. He stood outside a fancy schmancy gated community. One of several that sprung up almost overnight in Salem. All the houses looked the same, nice, but the same.

Isak Larsson owned one of the fancy schmancy homes. As of three weeks ago, that is.

Will waited a few minutes before the security guard gave him clearance to enter. The man didn't bat an eye at Will visiting a resident at almost eleven at night. But he sure did a hell of a job checking Will over before allowing him inside. The man was concerned Will wasn't driving more than anything.

Will could only imagine how much money a place like this cost with a rent-a-cop this hardcore.

It took a few minutes for Will to meander his way to Isak's house and knock on an ornate door.

Isak's face wasn't as smug as Will expected when he stepped inside. He looked more confused than anything else. Confused, surprised, and only a little bit smug.

"Hej, Raring," Isak greeted, sweeping Will inside.

Isak lost his suit jacket and tie. He rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows and his feet were bare.

Somehow he made it look easy. He made wearing a suit seem like second nature, like he belonged in it. Something Will hadn't seen on a person in a long time.

"Hi," Will responded, clutching his left elbow in his right hand.

"I didn't expect you to show up," Isak admitted.

The two stood in an expansive foyer, staring at one another. Part of Will wasn't sure if he wanted to be there. While another, stronger part wanted to be there more than anything.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come," Will said after a few moments. Eyes going from Isak to the massive space around them.

There wasn't much furniture yet but everything looked Swedish.

"Did you get everything here from Ikea?"

"Maybe," Isak responded with a small smile and a slight shrug.

While standing, he towered over Will. Whenever they spoke he rounded his shoulders and curved his back, slouching down. Force of habit from being so much taller than everyone else.

Force of habit to slouch, have a sore neck, and duck before he went under most doorways.

"Aren't there fancier furniture companies to use?"

"Yes," Isak said, smile widening.

When he didn't elaborate, Will turned away, walking further inside. Taking his time to look around.

"Let me get you a drink," Isak said. He moved to a large wet bar in the corner of the room.

"Not much furniture but a fully stocked bar. Why isn't that surprising?"

"Hush," Isak said around a laugh. He tipped a few bottles into glasses and stirred them around. Dropping a few berries for garnish. "I work long hours. I have to unwind somehow."

"In the entire time I've known you, I haven't seen you do any work."

"Perks of being the boss, Raring. I can do what I want, now. Here, take this."

Isak brought Will a glass of clear liquid.

"What is it?" Will asked, sniffing it and making a face.

"It's popular where I come from. Try it. Maybe you'll stop looking like I want jump you."

"Aren't you?" Will wondered before taking a sip.

It was strong but tasted like the strawberries floating around on top. Will wouldn't mind drinking more of it.

"Did I say that?" Isak questioned. He put his hand on Will's elbow and pulled him toward one of the few pieces of furniture in the place. A sofa low to the ground in a bright Ikea blue.

"Sit," Isak ordered, following his own directions, and facing Will.

Will sat but didn't look at Isak. Instead, he took a large gulp of his cocktail and looked around the room. Eyes flitting from corner to corner, left leg jittery. Bouncing up and down, vibrating the whole couch.

Isak put his hand over Will's knee to still his movement.

"Why are you here, William?"

"What?" Will asked, wide-eyed, finally turning to look at Isak. Glancing up at his light green eyes and getting a stab of nostalgia. Different green eyes, different gentle words, different attraction.

"Why did you come when you don't want to be here?"

"I never said I didn't want to be here," Will responded, gripping his drink between both hands and squeezing tight.

"Kroppsspråk is saying the opposite," Isak said.

"What?" Will asked with a slight frown.

"The thing," Isak gestured toward Will's body. "The way you sit, trying to look smaller than you are."

"Oh, body language?"

"Yes, that, body language. Body language does not look like you want to be here. So, what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"You know," Will evaded, holding his glass to his lips but not taking a drink.

"No, I do not."

"You told Sonny I was the only one to convince you to give him a job," Will said in a low voice. He closed his eyes tight for a few seconds before letting out a loud puff of air. "I really need him to get this job."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Will asked, face a scrunched up mess.

"Why do you need him to get job?"

"Well," Will licked his lips a few times, glass in his hands beginning to tremble. Isak's voice was so direct. His question sounded more like an order. Will could feel a familiar tingling in the back of his nose. "This is the opportunity he's been waiting months for. He's been holding out for a job like this one. It's what he wants."

"I didn't ask what he wanted. I only care about what you want. So, again, why does he need job?"

"So, he's not home all the time," Will answered in a rush.

Months of resentment and insecurity pouring out to the first interested person.

"So, I don't have to come home to an apartment he doesn't help pay for. So, he can pay his own stupid bills and stop relying on me for everything. So, I can have some moments in peace. So, he's not pawing at me when I want to sleep. So, I don't have to clean morning, noon, and night because he doesn't know how to pick up after himself. So, I don't have to hear his endless criticisms and read his stupid notes about how awful I am. Because if he gets this job and I don't have to see him maybe, just maybe, I'll actually want to be with him again. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No," Isak mumbled.

Isak leaned back on the sofa, glass of alcohol held in his lap. He looked straight ahead, not at Will.

For several long moments, Will thought he ruined everything. Isak wasn't going to give Sonny the job and Will's life would continue in one terrible, horrible mess and he couldn't. Will couldn't.

"You want to know secret?" Isak asked after a while. He threw back his own drink in one gulp and set it on the wooden floor.

"What?" Will asked, tightening his hold on his drink.

"I only told boyfriend to prove point."

"Only told Sonny what?" Will asked, face scrunched up.

"I told you boyfriend was not good enough. I make point."

When Isak saw Will's blank expression he mumbled something in Swedish and scratched his brow.

"What kind of man sells boyfriend for job?"

"…What?"

"Company already knows who to hire, before I even knew he was boyfriend. Today's interview was formal – uh – formalty – uh – you know."

"Formality?"

"Ja, yes, that one."

"What are you saying? You told Sonny all those things as some kind of test?"

Isak nodded.

"You need proof Sonny is awful boyfriend. What would normal person do if other man wants to sleep with boyfriend for job? Not send boyfriend to do it."

"…What?"

"I told you, you deserve better," Isak said, eyes dancing over Will's face. "But, since you're here, if you want to make sure terrible boyfriend gets job, I want a kiss."

He pointed to his right cheek.

Will didn't know what to think or do, confused, relieved, and disappointed in so many ways.

"That's it?" Will frowned, nose itching.

"Mmm hmm," Isak tapped his cheek again, leaning toward Will.

Will exhaled loudly, wetting his lips.

He pressed his lips to Isak's pale, sharp cheekbone. His skin was so soft and smooth. He smelled like something warm and woodsy and expensive.

Will lingered, nose pressed to Isak's skin.

It had been so long since he wanted to be close to someone. So long since he was with someone he actually wanted, someone he desired.

Deep down, Will wanted tonight to be an excuse. He couldn't sleep with Isak on his own. But, Sonny gave him permission in a way. Encouraged Will to do whatever he could to get Sonny that job.

A deep, dark, horrible side of Will wanted to do whatever he had to.

But, here Isak was giving him his out.

Will could go home, conscious clear. Back to his boyfriend who sold Will out for a job without any qualms. Back to a boyfriend who left Will feeling nothing but frustration and boredom.

So bored and aching and desperate for something, anything real. Anything he could choose for himself.

Will pulled away from Isak, holding his gaze. His heart pounded in his chest and he didn't have to decide at all.

He knew where this was going while he waited in front of the security guard. Before he even left his apartment. Earlier in Isak's pure glass office or in the park or when they first met.

Will didn't need to decide anything.

Isak opened his mouth to say something when Will pushed their lips together. Knocking Isak into the couch cushions, lips soft and warm and everything Will knew he was missing. Flames licked at his insides and skin. Fire erupting everywhere Isak's massive hand touched. Tongues touching and lips burning and Will wanted it.

He hadn't wanted anything so badly in months.

Will moaned when Isak ran his long fingers through Will's hair, yanking him into place. Holding Will's neck at the perfect angle and Will couldn't stop grinding into Isak's knee. Groaning and grunting and so hard and hot.

It'd been so long, so, so long since any touch set Will's skin on fire and got his heart rate soaring. So long and Will wanted to live in this moment. Wanted to curl into it and never let it go.

Too many clothes

They were wearing too many clothes. Will needed them gone. He fumbled the buttons on Isak's dress shirt, kissing and kissing and trembling in excitement.

When the buttons were undone, Will finally pulled away from Isak. Chest heaving, cock throbbing, and all Will saw was miles and miles of pale skin, sharp bones, and corded muscles. It had been months since Will saw abs, sweet, glorious abs.

Isak yanked at the bottom of Will's shirt, flinging it over the back of the couch. Will flopped on his back when Isak pushed, clawing at Isak's back as he started kissing down Will's neck. Tip of his tongue swirling along Will's pecs and nipples.

By the time Isak's mouth made it to the edge of Will's jeans, he was so close. So close and desperate and it had been months since he had anything other than a less than average orgasm. Just a little bit of touching from a hot man and he was going to fucking burst and he didn't even care. He wanted it so bad, needed it.

It took little more than a few twists of Isak's wrist around Will's dick. A few twists and the sight and feel of Isak's plush pink lips wrapped around Will's tip and it was over. Moaning and shouting and bucking his hips. It was so hot and fast. Will's heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

Isak worked Will over, twisting and sucking until Will pushed him away with a pathetic mewl.

Will's hair was a mess and his chest panted up and down, flushed bright red down to his groin. Lips bitten-red and a smear of semen in his nest of curls. And his dick was already twitching back to life. Rapidly filling at the sight of Isak shirtless and licking Will's come off his lips.

Will reached out and yanked Isak closer, kissing him wet and dirty. He groaned deep in his throat when Isak passed a spit-soaked mess of come into Will's mouth. The two chasing it back and forth, licking into the other's mouth. Spit and semen spilling down their chins as Will unzipped Isak's pants and wrapped his hand around Isak's dick.

Isak's cock was long and lean like the man himself. So fucking long and flushed pink and pearly at the tip and Will wanted it down his throat.

It took Will a good three or four minutes to make it happen. Isak's cock was the longest he ever tried to swallow and it had been so long. But Will was nothing if not determined.

It took copious amounts of spit, patience, and more than a little choking for Will to keep it in his throat for longer than a few seconds. Isak grabbed fistfuls of Will's hair and held his head in place so he could rock up into Will's throat.

And God, Will wanted it. He wanted Isak to use him and fuck him any which way he could.

After coming down Will's throat, Isak collapsed against the couch. Long legs dangling over the edge and Will perched on his lap.

Will didn't give him any time to recover. He simply ripped off the rest of their clothes and started gyrating against Isak's pelvis. Leaving a sticky, messy trail of Will's precome all over Isak's hip and upper thigh.

Isak mumbled something under his breath in Swedish before rolling the two over. They bumped to the hardwood floor with a loud crash.

Neither cared.

Isak wrapped his long arms around Will, plump, swollen lips finding each other. Sweaty, flushed chests rubbing together.

Isak's left hand dragged down Will's right side and hitched his leg up over Isak's hip. He brought his right hand up and shoved his middle finger into Will's mouth.

Will's eyes fluttered shut and he sucked and swirled and downright slobbered all over it. Feeling it hit the back of his throat and swallowing.

Isak mumbled a few more words before pulling away. Using his finger to trace over Will's hole and slowly work it inside.

It was tight and hot and burned and Will wanted it so much. He worked himself up and down. Crying out each time that impossibly long finger brushed against that perfect spot.

Isak couldn't even fit two fingers into Will without assistance. He left Will writhing on the floor to rush to his bathroom and get some lube and a condom.

When he came back, Will was stroking his own cock and prodding his entrance and Isak dropped to his knees for a better look.

Teasing Will with his sexy accent and waiting until Will begged before Isak pushed two fingers into him. Crooking them just so on every twist.

Will wasn't even stretched all the way yet before Will ripped the condom open with his teeth. Unwinding it over Isak and downright threatening Isak if Will didn't get his cock right that fucking minute.

Isak had to oblige. Drizzling lube over himself and Will, admiring the pretty picture Will made. Wanton and desperate with his legs spread wide and his mouth a constant stream of filth and pleads.

The sound Will made when Isak was finally inside him would haunt Isak for the rest of his damn life. Such a perfect mix of pain and pleasure and the sound of a man getting everything he always wanted.

The empty house echoed. Their screams, moans, and bodies slamming together reverberating around them. Nails digging into thighs and clawing at backs and the groans from teeth sinking into skin. Their hipbones grinding together and they fought for control. Rolling around the floor, Isak slamming Will into the hardwood. Will shoving Isak onto his back and riding him for all he was worth. Isak throwing Will on his stomach and taking him doggy style, smacking his ass and calling Will all sorts of dirty names.

Will loved it, relished it. Agreed with every single word.

He was Isak's dirty little whore. Wanted to jump all over his dick the first time they met. Wanted it hard and fast and fuck, yes, use him. Will wanted it harder and faster and rougher. Needed it. Needed it, had to have it.

It felt like they were together hours. Bodies sore and bruised and aching. A feeling Will hadn't had in so long. Isak wrested orgasm after orgasm out of him. Until he was shaky and weak and barely able to keep his eyes open.

The last time, Isak cradled Will's head in his arms. Will's legs wrapped around his hips, the two barely moving. Will's cock so sensitive each brush against Isak's stomach was an exquisite torture. Afterward, Isak kissed Will softer and slower than any other time. He got Will a towel on shaky legs and cleaned him up as best he could.

The sun was beginning to rise and Will needed to go home. He had a morning routine to complete.

Isak called Will a car and walked him outside. Brushed his thumb against Will's cheek and kissed him long and deep when the car came.

Will didn't feel anything but tired the entire car ride. He didn't feel anything but sore while he watered Ari's plants and woke his daughter up.

Will got her dressed, braided her hair and helped brush her teeth. Took a walk to the bus stop and even chatted with the neighbors, all while completely numb. Made plans for Ari to have a sleepover that night with one of the neighbor girls a few apartments down. Ari's first with a friend and Will didn't feel anything.

Will walked back into the apartment. He put away Sonny's cups, dishes, and empty bags of Doritos without feeling anything one way or the other.

Will walked into the bedroom and didn't even glance at the silhouette of Sonny's sleeping form on the bed. He got in the shower, washing away his and Isak's semen and spit and marks and bruises.

It wasn't until Will grabbed Sonny's shampoo by mistake did he feel anything. The scent reminded him of better days. Of Sonny holding him close during their short-lived honeymoon. Of Ari, too small to even crawl, lying between them on their bed, wide-eyed and innocent and so beautiful.

It reminded him of nights of Sonny sleeping with his back toward Will, ignoring him. When Sonny barely talked to Will during the day. Shaming and blaming Will for their marriage crumbling before they even made it a year.

Because Will cheated on Sonny with Paul. Easily, readily, with hardly any seduction, buildup, or provocation.

Just like Will did last night and this morning with Isak, over and over and over. Without guilt or a thought to hurting his boyfriend or his family or what anyone would think if they found out.

Will's eyes stung and his lips trembled.

He stayed in the water for an hour, leaning against the wall, shoulders shaking as sobs wracked his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is Paul arriving in this Horita story that just featured Will having sex with a suspicious Swede? The answer is the next chapter, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a long day and Paul arrives back in Salem.

Sonny woke to the sound of his phone vibrating across the nightstand. He blearily swiped his finger over the screen, holding the phone to his ear.

"Th'is Sonny," he said, voice sleep-heavy and low.

He almost fell back asleep listening to a heavily accented voice congratulate him on his new job.

"Mr. Larsson expects you to report to the next meeting. It's at 1 pm this afternoon. Afterward, you'll sign all the paperwork. Have a good day, Mr. Kiriakis."

It took Sonny a few moments to process.

He did it.

He got his dream job.

Sonny stumbled out of bed, sheets tangling with his legs. He fist pumped and did a little dance, celebrating his success.

Then he looked at the clock.

11:43 am

Hardly any time to get dressed and to the building before the meeting started.

Today was huge for Sonny. He needed to wear his best suit. He ran to the closet and frowned at the selection. His suits were still wrapped in plastic from the dry cleaner's. But he couldn't find his favorite one.

Will must not have picked it up yet.

At the thought, it dawned on Sonny.

Will

When Sonny went to bed last night, Will none too subtly snuck out of the house. Sonny didn't notice when he returned.

Glancing toward the bed, Sonny was surprised to see Will curled up on his side. Will was never home at this hour and he was certainly never in bed this late.

Stepping closer, Sonny noticed Will's eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks swollen with tears still drying on them.

Will had been crying.

The poor thing must feel so guilty over what he had to do. Over what Sonny convinced him to do.

For a few moments, Sonny felt it. The guilt he'd always get when he'd tell Will one thing and yet do the exact opposite.

Like years before, telling Will over and over he was committed to their marriage. But the second Will was out of sight, Sonny would run to Paul.

He felt a little like that right now. Something unpleasant gnawing at his insides.

But, like always, Sonny pushed the feeling aside.

Will was Sonny's partner. It was Will's job to make sure Sonny was happy. Sonny wanted this job and Will was the only one who could secure it for him.

Sonny did feel vindicated by Will's tears, though. Will must love Sonny a whole lot to sleep with a man he had no interest in, after all.

(Why would Will be interested in Isak Larsson when he had Sonny? Larsson was too tall and skinny and pale.)

Sonny briefly thought about telling Will the truth. That he convinced Will to go to Larsson's place, that Sonny knew the whole time. That Will didn't have to feel guilty or cry or do any of those things.

He didn't.

Instead, Sonny prodded Will's shoulder. Shaking and shaking until Will's blue eyes fluttered open and he frowned up at Sonny.

"What? What's wrong?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes.

His sleep shirt, loose and worn at the collar, slipped, showing off an enormous hickey.

Sonny lifted his brow and pretended not to notice.

Apparently, Will did some pretty thorough convincing himself, last night.

"Where's my gray suit?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Will repeated, sitting up on his elbows.

"My gray suit? You took it to the dry cleaner the other day. Why didn't you pick it up?"

Will blinked up at Sonny rather stupidly, mouth slack-jawed with an unattractive frown.

"I was sleeping."

"Yeah, I can see that. It's almost noon, Will. You need to get up. And besides, I have an important meeting to go to and I need that suit. I have to make a good impression."

"Then go get it," Will said, looking at Sonny like he was staring at a total stranger.

Will flopped on his other side and curled his hands underneath his pillow.

Sonny rolled his eyes and pulled Will back over.

"God, Will. Would it kill you to help me out just a little? I need to get ready and I can't do that without the suit."

Will flapped his hands at Sonny and glared.

"I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep."

"It's almost noon!"

"You sleep this late every day."

"But I actually do things, Will. I don't know what the hell you're so tired for anyway? It's not like writing's hard. Unless you're doing something else I don't know about."

Will stared at Sonny long and hard. Something painful and harsh creeping over his expression.

"I'm not a maid or a servant. You're a grown man. Get the suit yourself."

Will tried to pull the comforter over his head but Sonny blocked him.

"No, Will. You need to do it."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care. God, Will, I hardly ask you to do anything. Why can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Will looked at Sonny in disbelief, jaw and fists clenched tight. He opened his mouth to say something when blood started dripping out of his nose.

"Ugh," Sonny said in disgust, jumping away. "God, Will, I thought you had those things under control."

Sonny threw Will a tissue although he didn't know why, the blood poured out of Will. It stained his chin and neck, the off-white of his sleep shirt, and the comforter.

Will always did this when he didn't get his way. Ever since they got back together. It was getting on Sonny's last nerve. If Will would just do something when Sonny asked, he wouldn't get so worked up. That's all those stupid nosebleeds were. Will's body reacting in a visceral way to not getting everything he wanted.

If Sonny's said it once, he's said it a million times: Paul Narita ruined Will. He turned him into some ego-inflated stranger who thought he could get his way with everything. Who was only interested in sex in the middle of the day and inappropriate declarations in front of company.

It took Sonny weeks to find the Will he once loved again. Every time Sonny would see Will covered in his own blood stains it reminded him how ruined Paul left Will.

He turned Will into someone Sonny didn't recognize. He claimed to love Will and yet, left Will like it was nothing.

Sonny would never do that to Will, not again. Not after he ran off to Paris and never saw Will until Memphis when everything awful happened in Sonny's life.

No, Paul Narita ruined Will. He rebuilt him into something awful and unlovable and then kicked Will aside like he was nothing.

Now, Sonny had to deal with the consequences again.

"I'll strip the bed," Sonny offered once Will got his nose under control. "You can take it with you to the dry cleaner when you get my suit. Maybe they can get blood stains out."

Will glanced at Sonny, voice muffled from the wad of bloody tissues covering his nose, mouth, and chin.

"Okay," Will replied, eyes glazed over. "I'll go to the dry cleaner."

* * *

Sonny's first meeting was not going well despite wearing his favorite suit. This was an initial meeting between the employees of the Swedish branch of the corporation and the new American branch. Sonny was having a hard time understanding the Swedish accents. He also couldn't help but frown any time one of them slipped into Swedish without thinking. Didn't often get the humor or inside jokes and wasn't fitting in.

This wasn't like working for Titan at all. There, Sonny's name alone garnered him proper respect. Here, he was just a newbie earning his keep and not making any impression at all.

He also couldn't stop flickering his eyes toward his boss either, Isak Larsson. The very man Sonny's boyfriend "convinced" to give Sonny this job the night before. Sonny didn't realize how difficult this would be. Sitting at a board meeting with a man Sonny knew slept with his boyfriend. Especially when the man wouldn't stop scratching at a bright red bite mark on the side of his neck.

Sonny needed to prove he could do this job without Will's influence. Which meant he had to contribute something, anything.

They were discussing broadening the company's reach. One of their newest divisions involved medical research. Something to do with Larsson's grandfather contracting some sort of neurological disease and Isak wanting to prevent others from dealing with the same thing.

It didn't sound like a smart business venture to Sonny but whatever.

What Sonny did know was there was a serum in existence no one besides a small few knew about. A marketable serum people could pay hundreds, maybe even thousands to use.

Alzheimer's research, dementia research, amnesia research, any and all research on memories and the brain would skyrocket.

Sonny also knew where he could get the formula.

And it would leave one hell of an impression on everyone at Bästa Industries.

* * *

After delivering Sonny his suit, Will couldn't go back to bed. It was already the afternoon, after all. No one needed to sleep then even if Will was tired and sore and his eyes hurt and there were still flecks of blood dried to his skin.

It wasn't like Will got to sleep on the side of the bed he liked anyway. He didn't get to wake with warm, comforting arms around him and the softest, gentlest of kisses to the back of his head.

Instead, Will ordered a car and had it take him two towns over to a free clinic. He didn't think Isak had anything but Will didn't want to take any chances. He needed to protect himself at any rate.

It would be Will's luck. The moment he did something for himself, he'd end up with an STI.

Will didn't have to rush home. Ari was going to her slumber party after school. Will dropped off a bag for Ari at the apartment down the way before he left. It would give Will some peace and quiet for the night. He could finalize all the last minute details for her party too.

Will not needing to rush back to Salem was why he decided to go to bed after his shower that morning anyway. He knew he had time even if Sonny didn't care.

* * *

Instead of going home right away, Will went to a Starbucks down the street from the free clinic. He needed time to think.

With a hot white chocolate mocha, buried in a sweater despite the early summer heat, Will found it easier to concentrate.

He already got his test results back. Negative for everything. They'd send him the HIV results in a few days. He was relieved even if he didn't expect anything else. Otherwise, Will felt so off-kilter. Pulled in too many directions and stretched thin.

Will gave his everything. Poured his heart and soul into giving Ari a proper home and nothing he ever did was good enough for Sonny. Will worked ten to fifteen hours a day just on his writing. That didn't even include cooking, cleaning, and playing with Ari. Or helping her with her schoolwork or parent-teacher conferences or activities at school. That didn't include running errands for Sonny whenever he demanded. Or enduring the mindless, passionless, heatless sex Sonny wanted once a week. Where Will's heart rate didn't change and he only got hard if he thought about something else.

Will knew he wasn't perfect. He wasn't the best boyfriend. But he tried. He tried for so long to care about Sonny, to make things work. They didn't work, though. They never would.

Because when it came down to it, if Will had a choice, he would rather be with Paul. If Will could go back in time, he would never have left Paul. He would have held on to Paul's legs, yelling and screaming, begging Paul not to leave him alone in Salem, with Sonny.

But, Will couldn't do that. Will left Paul and he still didn't understand how or why. It was almost like it wasn't his choice.

It felt like his entire life since he left Paul wasn't his choice. No, before then, even. Before John and Marlena's wedding. Before Ted and the money. Before Leo.

Since the serum, that was the last time Will felt like he had any control over his own actions.

But, that was stupid. Of course, he had control. Why wouldn't he?

Besides, that wasn't even Will's biggest concern now.

He didn't know if he should tell Sonny what he did, how he cheated, again. That Sonny joked Will should help him any way he could and Will did. That even if Isak gave Will an out, Will didn't want to take it. Because Will was all too willing to cheat on Sonny and he wasn't too sure if he would do it again or not.

As terrible and guilty as it made Will feel now, it felt so good in the moment. Isak made Will feel so good. Good in a way he hadn't felt since Paul. Good in a way he couldn't wait to feel again. So good Will wondered when he'd see Isak next, if he'd see him again.

Will took a large gulp of his mocha and shook his head.

How did this become his life? Trapped in a life with a man he didn't want. In love with someone who must hate him by now. Thinking about the next opportunity he might get to sleep with his boyfriend's boss, again.

Will was sad and pathetic.

And miserable

His phone vibrated several times in his pocket. One buzz right after the other. All he wanted was to go home and relax and push real life aside for one day, one hour. Just a little bit longer.

Will pulled his phone out. He had several messages from Sonny and one from Isak.

It didn't take any time to decide which message to read first.

* * *

Will stood outside the Starbucks, left leg jittering. Across the street, Will could see workers putting together a traveling carnival. He thought about taking Ari when a black Tesla Model S rolled to a stop in front of him. He took a deep breath before opening the car door.

He slipped onto the leather passenger seat and closed the door behind him, buckling up.

"Hey," Will said, glancing at Isak out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Isak repeated. He put the car in gear and drove around to the other side of the parking lot. A bit out of the way yet still close to foot traffic.

As soon as the car was off, Will pounced.

He dragged Isak into a kiss. Their lips and tongues sliding together perfectly. Mouths hot and heavy and Will got rid of his stupid seatbelt.

In no time at all, Isak switched spots with Will. Isak sitting on the passenger seat, pushing the seat all the way back to accommodate his long legs. Will writhing and bouncing on top of his cock, head skimming the roof. Isak's hands holding tight to Will's hips and bucking into Will's tight heat. Biting at Will's neck and grunting into Will's ear.

"Fuck, yes, feel so good. Just like that, Raring. Ride my cock, so good."

Will relished the praise. Wanted to live in it, feeling it spread all over him and mark his skin.

Isak's cock was so long and hit Will in just the right spot every time. He stretched Will so good and all he wanted was to make this moment last.

Every time a person walked near the car, Will felt a little thrill shoot up his spine. He wanted them to see him. Wanted them to notice the rocking of the car and know Isak was fucking Will exactly the way Will needed.

Will planted one hand on the roof and slammed the other on the window when Isak rucked Will's shirt up. Lips sucking and teeth biting at Will's sensitive nipples.

It didn't take Will long at all after that to come. Shouting and praising and slamming down on Isak's cock. Spraying come all over Isak's fancy dress shirt and tie.

It took a while to recover and redress. Will practically having to crawl in the backseat to find where he tossed his pants.

Somehow Will ended up in the driver's seat, pulling his jeans on and leaving his boxers off. He used them to clean himself up with anyway.

"Nice car," Will said once he was dressed.

Isak lifted one brow and smiled.

"You look sexy behind wheel."

Will ran his hands over the steering wheel with an impish grin. With only a passing glance, Will adjusted the seat so he'd reach the pedals and started it up.

Windows down, volume on the radio up, Will sped all the way back to Salem with the wind in his hair and a flush to his cheeks.

* * *

"You do not have to go," Isak insisted, dragging Will into another kiss.

"I – mmm – I do," Will argued half-heartedly.

They were parked outside Will's apartment.

"Someone could see us."

"Good," Isak responded, hand crawling up Will's shirt.

Will threw his head back into the window, sighing.

"Come on, I gotta go."

Isak pulled his hand away and gave Will a sad little pout on his luscious lips. He held Will's gaze before saying, "kiss me."

Will didn't have a choice in the matter, not that he'd argue.

It took him another ten minutes of wet kisses and heavy petting before he got out of the car. Hair a mess, shirt askew, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and red.

A walk of shame in the middle of the day. Good thing Ari wasn't home.

Will planned to eat something for the first time that day before crashing early.

He didn't get the opportunity.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sonny demanded when Will walked in the door.

He stood up from the couch and crossed his arms.

"I've sent you a million messages. My parents are taking us to dinner to celebrate my new job. We can't be late. Get in there and get dressed."

"I need to take a shower."

"There's no time. Why do you always do this? I asked you to be ready at 5 and you didn't even bother getting home until 4: 30? Really? I already picked out something appropriate for you to wear. Hurry up."

Will didn't have the energy to argue.

Isak fucked it out of him.

* * *

Will didn't pay attention to where they were going. He adjusted in the back of their Lyft car. Doing all he could to not think about the last car he was in earlier. The feel of Isak deep inside of him, the burn in his thighs. Even the feel of the steering wheel under his fingertips, all that power under his foot.

Because of that, Will didn't notice where the car dropped them off.

Will followed Sonny out of the car. It took several seconds for reality to hit.

"No," Will said, taking a step back and almost falling off a curb. "Absolutely not, Sonny, no."

"Come on," Sonny rolled his eyes and pushed Will toward the door. "Suck it up, Will. This is important to me. I finally have the job of my dreams and my parents want to celebrate. Don't ruin it with your stupid fears."

Will shook his head over and over, digging his heels into the cement.

Salem was not too large of a town. Will had been to every restaurant in Salem except one. His parents tried to take him when he was in high school. It didn't go well.

The restaurant, Gertrude's, was at the top of what stood for a skyscraper in Salem. Ten stories and at the top a restaurant with beautiful views of the lake, river, and all of Salem.

The one and only time Will tried to go he made it to the top before spazzing out when he saw how high up they were. Screaming and yelling and what were his parents thinking taking him to a restaurant so high in the air. They knew he hated heights. Just like Sonny knew.

The only difference was his parents cared enough to get him out of there. While Sonny was literally dragging him inside.

"Sonny, please, I don't want to go in there. Anywhere else, please, please. I'll get us a spot at the place on the dock. The owners love me there. Please, let's go there? Please? Anywhere but here, please?"

Sonny huffed, grabbing Will by the elbow and pulling him toward the building.

"Get over yourself, Will. I know you're not that afraid of heights. It's dinner. Don't ruin this for me."

"Sonny," Will pleaded, holding onto the side of the door and refusing to let go.

Unfortunately, Will hadn't eaten anything all day. After hours and hours of early morning sex, Will didn't eat anything before collapsing in bed for a few scant hours. He didn't eat before getting Sonny's laundry. He didn't eat before going to the clinic. He only had coffee at Starbucks. He was a little too busy with Isak in the afternoon to think about food.

Will was hungry and tired and shaky and his head hurt and his nose was throbbing.

This couldn't be happening, not here, not now.

Will let go of the door to grab his nose. It gave Sonny the momentum to pull him toward the first of two elevators.

"Sonny, no, please, no. I don't wanna. I don't wanna. No, no, no, no, no."

"God, Will, shut up," Sonny yelled, practically tossing Will into the empty elevator. He slammed his thumb on the button for the top floor and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Paul Narita arrived in Salem after months away with little fanfare. He didn't know why he came back, how he could stand it. But, something told him to return. He needed closure, needed to see Will moving on with his life in order for Paul to move on with his.

He spent the past few months in a daze. Traveling and recuperating, working his body back to the shape it was before. Experimenting with different herbal and natural treatments as well as working himself physically. Paul spent a lot of that time with his mom and grandfather, reconnecting and exploring all of Japan.

Through it all, he missed Will. He'd wake up every morning, arm stretching out for Will on the bed. Picking up his phone to send Will a text, a picture, anything before remembering he wasn't talking to Will. Not after everything Will did, all the promises he broke.

Paul didn't know how Will could have gone from telling him he was the one and only man he loved, to leaving him for Sonny. The second choice, again, always.

This time it hurt even more coming from Will.

Paul tried to move on. Going on dates, going through flings, anything. Nothing got his mind off Will.

No one's smile lit up his soul the way Will's did. No one's touch was as warm or lingered so long. No one grabbed Paul's neck, shutting him up with a kiss in just the right way. No one was as sweet, as sexy, as beautiful, inside and out, even now, after months of hurt.

No one was Will Horton.

Paul still loved him. He'd always love him. Not in the way he once loved Sonny, no. He didn't feel anything for Sonny now besides resentment. But, Will? God, Paul felt everything. Even with all the pain and the never-ending hurt.

Paul loved Will Horton but he needed to move on.

After arriving, Paul needed time to himself. To walk around town, get the feel of the old place. Try to rewrite his memories of Will, see if he could make it all hurt less.

Paul let John know he was in town. They planned to meet at Gertrude's. The one place in town Paul didn't have any memories of Will.

He knew Will would never go there. He heard Will's explanation for his fear of heights. Something to do with a circus and a man-eating tiger. Will's eyes always glazed over in fear every time he even mentioned heights.

Paul wouldn't put Will through that. Which was why he thought Gertrude's was safe.

But, Paul was never safe with Will around. The man always seemed to worm his way into Paul's life and under his skin, be it good or bad.

Paul sent his dad a text, letting him know he arrived at the restaurant. He rounded the corner and stopped in front of the skyscraper that housed Gertrude's. Almost as if he had laser vision, Paul saw Will.

Stepping out of a car, slumped shoulders and circles under his eyes and he was still the most beautiful thing Paul had ever seen.

He thought he was safe choosing this restaurant. Thought there would never be any way he'd see Will anywhere near here.

By the looks of it, Will would rather be anywhere else.

Paul didn't know what to make of Will planting his heels and shaking his head. Without a thought, Paul stepped closer. He saw Will clinging to the door, trembling.

Paul's fists and heart clenched when he heard Will's begging and pleading. He could hear the tears in Will's voice plain as day. Paul also heard the callus way Sonny spoke to Will. Dismissing Will's valid fears, his pain.

Paul ran to the second elevator when Will and Sonny's closed. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he had to stop it. Brokenhearted or not, he could never stand to see Will in pain.

By the time Paul's elevator deposited him on the tenth floor, Will was stumbling toward the bathroom.

There was blood dripping down his face.

Paul glanced to the side and saw Sonny casually walking toward a table. Paul could see the vague shape of Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis in the distance.

How Sonny could walk away without a care when Will was hurt, Paul would never know.

Paul ran after Will, slamming the door to the bathroom open. It was even worse than Paul thought.

Will's mouth, chin, and neck were covered in blood. His shirt was ruined and his skin was so pale. Will also lilted toward the side, unsteady on his feet.

When Will stumbled, Paul ran to his side. He caught Will before his head could slam into the sink.

"Woah, okay, okay, come here," Paul said. He held Will by the elbows as gently as he could.

There was nowhere to sit so Paul helped ease Will onto the top of the sink.

"Oh, Will," Paul said when he got a good, up-close look at Will. "What happened to you?"

Will mumbled the same words over and over again.

"I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here."

"Okay, okay," Paul kept one hand on Will's chest so he wouldn't fall over. He grabbed a large stack of paper towels with the other. "It's okay."

Paul pressed the towels to Will's face but the blood kept gushing out of him. When Will's eyes fluttered and he leaned to the side again, Paul panicked.

He cupped Will's cheek, thumb brushing along a glob of blood. When Will opened his eyes, they were dilated and unfocused.

Paul didn't even know if Will recognized him.

"You gotta keep your eyes open. It's okay. I got you. But you gotta tell me what happened."

Will continued muttering the same phrase over and over, eyes dull and lifeless.

Paul couldn't make any sense of it. He'd never seen Will like this before. Never seen him sick or truly injured. How could a simple elevator ride end like this?

The last thing Paul saw when the elevator door closed was Will's terrified face and the look of disdain on Sonny's.

Sonny, who yelled at a frightened Will. Who was alone in an enclosed space with Will and waltzed off like nothing happened when Will was bleeding.

Paul's grip on Will's face tightened.

"Did Sonny do this to you? Will?" Paul shook Will a small bit, needing him to focus. "It's me, Will. Paul, your Paul. You can tell me anything. You always have. You have to tell me if he hurt you, Will."

The door to the bathroom opened.

"Paul? Are you in here, son?"

"Dad?" Paul asked, turning his head to see his father, John Black, walk inside.

"I got your text and saw you rush in here. You need to know I saw Sonny – what the hell?" John demanded, rushing to the sink. "Will? What happened?"

By now, Will was shaking and as pale as a ghost under the deep red of his blood. Blood that covered his face, chest, reaching his pants, and ran down Paul's hand.

"Paul?" John asked, grabbing more paper towels and helping sop up the mess.

"I don't know. I don't know, Dad. I saw him downstairs and he was crying and when he got up here…" Paul trailed off. He bit his lip before catching his dad's eyes in the mirror. "I think Sonny did this."

"Sonny?" John asked, fists clenched tight.

As angry as he was at Will for breaking Paul's heart, John never wanted this.

"I – I don't know. He was yelling at him, Dad. Will was horrified and begging Sonny to go somewhere else and Sonny yelled at him. They got in an elevator alone and when they came out Will was bleeding."

John and Paul had never looked more alike. Faces flushed red in anger, taking all of their strength not to hunt Sonny down and make him pay.

Instead, they both took a deep breath, exhaling on cue and saying in sync, "Marlena."

* * *

Paul couldn't wait for John to get back with Marlena. Will wouldn't stop bleeding and Paul couldn't take it anymore.

Disregarding all his physical therapy and the warnings his doctors gave not to overwork himself, Paul scooped Will up in his arms and rushed out the door. John and Marlena ran into him at the elevator, all of them rushing inside.

Marlena fretted over Will who was barely conscious. His lips moved but no sound was coming out anymore. He looked like a victim in a slasher movie.

"Oh, God, Will," Marlena pulled at his eyelids and checked his pulse.

Paul didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. All he knew was he had to get Will away. All Will wanted, what he begged Sonny for, what he repeated over and over was he didn't want to be there.

Paul would carry Will in his arms across the whole damn state of Illinois if he asked.

"I should call an ambulance," John said as they stepped off the elevator. He jogged ahead to open the doors when he noticed Paul didn't slow down any.

All three kept their eyes on Will and saw it happen. The minute Paul stepped over the threshold and out into the cool night air, Will's nose stopped bleeding.

"Did you see that?" John asked, grabbing Marlena's forearm.

"Yeah," Marlena nodded. She tentatively put her hand on Will's cheek and frowned when his eyes slipped open, calm and alert.

"Grandma?" Will whispered in a strangled voice. "What – what happened? Where am I?"

His eyes flitted over Marlena and John before he realized he wasn't standing on his own.

All three saw his expression change when he caught sight of Paul. It was almost heartbreaking to see. Will's eyes watered and his lips twitched between a smile and a frown.

"You're bleeding," Will said in wonder, touching a small spot of his own blood on Paul's chin.

"It's not mine," Paul answered, still holding Will in his arms despite feeling his body beginning to strain under Will's weight. If it was up to him, he'd never set him down again.

"Paul?" Will asked, voice cracking. "Am I dreaming again?"

"No, I'm thinking this might be a nightmare, though. You scared the hell out of me."

"What happened?" Will licked his lips, wincing at the taste of blood on his tongue.

"You don't remember?" Paul wondered. His arms began to shake.

"Paul," Marlena said in a gentle voice, touching his forearm. "I need you to put Will down so I can examine him. John, my doctor's kit, in the car?"

"Right," John mumbled before dashing off down the street.

Will bunched up Paul's now-red dress shirt in his hands, wrinkling the fabric.

"No," Will shook his head, feeling a little light headed. "This is the part where I always wake up. I just want to sleep a little longer."

"Will, sweetheart, you're not asleep. You're very much awake."

"I'm not dreaming?" Will gasped, eyes flittering to Paul's face again. His eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

Paul's heart constricted at the words, at Will's expressions, and especially his eyes. Whatever progress he made in moving on from Will crumpled into a pathetic heap.

"Paul?" Marlena asked in an urgent but gentle whisper. "Please."

Paul nodded, attempting to put Will down on his feet.

"But, you left," Will whispered, fists clenched around Paul's shirt. "You left and I didn't want you to go and I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want you to go. Why did you leave me here? With him?"

"Will," Paul swallowed, keeping a tight hold to his waist when Will started swaying on his feet. "You chose Sonny."

Will shook his head for so long and so fast he saw stars.

"I didn't. That wasn't me. I didn't want anyone but you."

"Will," Marlena cleared her throat. "You're confused, sweetie. And this isn't fair to Paul. You lost a lot of blood and I think you need to go to the hospital."

"No," Will said. "No. No. No. No. No."

"Ssssh," Paul didn't even think. He just pulled Will into a hug, letting him rest his blood-spattered face all over Paul's chest.

"I don't wanna go. I don't."

"At least let me take you home," Marlena urged.

"No," Will clung tighter to Paul. "No. No. No. No."

"Will, please," Paul asked, running a hand through Will's hair and leaving a trail of blood. "You can't stay here. Either the hospital or home, you have to pick."

"No. No. No. No. No."

Paul and Marlena shared a helpless look before deciding for Will.

"Let's take you home," Paul whispered, keeping an arm around Will and attempting to walk them toward John and Marlena's car. "I'll take you home."

"S'not home," Will mumbled. "Doesn't have you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will struggles to find normality while Paul becomes determined to help Will.

Paul's heart cracked open when he stepped over the threshold of Will's new apartment. The apartment he shared with his daughter.

And Sonny

Paul could feel Sonny all over the damn place. There were touches of Ari here and there, her artwork hanging from the fridge, an LOL doll every now and again. Nothing screamed Will. No sign Will lived there at all.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Marlena asked Will as she and Paul escorted him inside. John closed the door after them.

Marlena spent the car ride fawning over Will, checking his vitals, and wiping blood off his face.

"Dinner," Will mumbled, losing his footing a bit on an errant shoe. "Last night."

Marlena gave him a reproachful expression and helped get him to the couch.

"I'll get you something to eat," Marlena said.

She rummaged through the kitchen and frowned at the meager findings. There wasn't much to choose from at all.

"John, come with me," Marlena insisted. "Will, we'll be right back. Paul, get him cleaned up."

She turned to toward the door before spinning back around.

"Unless you'd rather get the food and I stay with him."

Marlena looked between Will and Paul with uncertainty.

"No," Paul shook his head but gave Marlena a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

He appreciated Marlena's concern but he wasn't leaving Will now. A day ago, an hour ago, he wanted nothing more than to forget Will Horton ever existed. Now, Paul wasn't letting Will out of his sight.

He didn't understand Will's rambling before they left the restaurant but he was going to find out. If there was even a glimmer of truth to what Will said, Paul had to know.

Once John and Marlena left, Paul kneeled in front of Will. He swiped his thumb over Will's left brow, one of the few blood-free places.

"I need to clean you up," Paul said.

"Paper towels," Will responded, reaching out to grab Paul's hand when he tried to walk away.

"Hey, no, sit," Paul ordered when Will struggled to stand up and move after him. "I'll get it."

"No," Will shook his head, holding tight to Paul's hand. "I wanna go too. If you leave, I'll wake up."

"You are awake," Paul promised. He placed Will's hand over his pounding heart. "Does this feel real?"

Will nodded, shaky and eyes full of disbelief.

"I'll be right back," Paul held Will's gaze while kissing his knuckles. "I promise."

Will nodded, leaning back on the couch. He didn't know how to feel, how to act with Paul here. Everything was still a little fuzzy. He remembered getting out of the Lyft car but not much else.

Next thing he knew, Will was in Paul's arms and John and Marlena were surrounding him. It reminded him of his favorite dream. The dream where the people Will loved cared again and he didn't want them to go.

But, alone again, Will started coming back to himself.

The first thing he noticed: the apartment was a mess again.

Will was so tired, woozy, and a little weak from blood loss but he knew he cleaned the apartment that morning. He tidied up before Ari went on the bus. Sonny wasn't awake long enough to make a mess before he left for work.

Will knew it was clean before he left for the free clinic. After his encounter with Isak, Will was inside long enough to rinse in the shower and change clothes.

Sonny was there when Will got back. Long enough for Isak to make it two towns over and fuck Will before they drove back.

Sonny dirtied up the house again in that time.

Will didn't know why it hit him so hard. Why he brushed it aside every other time but not now, not tonight.

Not covered in blood with Paul in his kitchen and his grandma and John caring once again. Not sleep deprived, shaking, and weak. Not feeling guilty but physically satisfied in equal measures.

The sight of Sonny's shoes, cups, a bowl, several official documents, and a suit jacket and tie made Will burst into tears.

Paul, holding several wet paper towels, hurried to Will's side when he saw the tears.

"Hey, hey," Paul kneeled in front of Will again. "What's wrong?"

Will couldn't even tell him. How could he? After everything he did to Paul, all the hurt he caused him, Paul shouldn't even be here.

He should be far, far away from Will.

Will wasn't good enough. Paul should hate him. Paul should hate Will the way Will hated himself.

How could Will even begin to explain anyway? What could he say? That his life was awful and the only thing he lived for was his daughter? That he felt trapped in a relationship with Sonny while he still loved Paul? That he cheated on Sonny, again?

How could Paul ever understand?

Why would he understand?

Why was he even here? Why did he care? He shouldn't care. He shouldn't.

Will didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything.

"Shh, Will, it's okay. You're okay. You'll be okay."

Paul wiped at Will's face with the wet towels, easing off layers of dried blood. Revealing scrubbed-pink skin and a smattering of freckles all while tears fell from red-rimmed eyes.

"There you are," Paul said, booping Will on the nose, hoping for at least a hint of a smile. He sighed when Will didn't even react.

"You shouldn't be here," Will whispered, tears running down his face. "I don't deserve you. You have to leave before I ruin you too. That's all I do."

"Will, no," Paul shook his head. "No, don't say that."

"It's true," Will argued. "I hurt you. I promised I wouldn't but I did. And I don't know why. I don't know why. I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave you. I'd never want to leave you. I didn't want to. I didn't."

"Will, what are you saying? If you didn't want to leave me, why did you? Why didn't you go after me?"

"You told me I couldn't. I couldn't. You told me. I couldn't. I couldn't."

"Will, you aren't making any sense."

Paul looked Will over, brows furrowed and heart pounding out of control. He brushed his hand over Will's cheek. Will reached out and held it to his face.

"I never wanted to leave you."

"Will," Paul let out a slow puff of air.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Will confessed.

They were so close. So close Paul could count each tear-soaked lash on Will's eyes.

Before either could do anything, the front door burst open.

"Will? Where the hell did you go? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Sonny and he was already screaming.

"God, you knew this was important to me and you had to ruin it, didn't you? This is so typical. Why do you have to – what the hell is this?"

Sonny paused mid-rant, glaring at the sight before him. He didn't see the blood. Didn't see Will in distress. All he saw was Paul with his hands on Sonny's boyfriend.

Paul moved far enough to sit beside Will on the couch, hand tight to Will's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded.

"That's all you have to say?" Paul said in a deathly calm voice. It didn't go unnoticed by him that Will began trembling again when Sonny walked in the door.

"Oh, there's plenty I want to say," Sonny shook his head in disgust. "Why am I not surprised? I hadn't even heard you were in town and you're already pawing all over my boyfriend."

"You're unbelievable," Paul spat. "He's covered in blood and all you care about is yourself."

"He's always covered in blood," Sonny argued.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Paul demanded in a low, dangerous voice, grip on Will's shoulder tightening.

"Why, what?" Sonny asked with an exasperated shake of his head.

"I saw you," Paul revealed. "I saw you yelling at him. He was begging you to go somewhere else. He was begging you not to go inside, begging, and you dragged him in there anyway. You dragged him into that elevator and you yelled at him. And when he got off that elevator he was gushing blood, gushing. So, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Me?" Sonny asked, hand on his chest. "I didn't do anything. His nose is always bleeding. It bleeds at the slightest chance of him having to do something he doesn't want. He's seeking attention like always."

"Does it look like he's seeking attention?" Paul gestured to Will's pale, shaky form. "He was bleeding and you didn't even care. I don't care what you say; I know you had something to do with this."

"What is wrong with you?" Sonny asked with an over the top eye roll.

"Me? What is wrong with you? Who the hell are you? I don't even know you anymore."

Sonny crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

Paul glared and barely controlled his anger.

"Before I left town, all you did was insist you loved Will. You were oh so in love with him and had to have him. Well, look at him. I left because I thought he loved you. I thought he was happy. But look at him! What the hell did you do to him?"

"What the hell did I do? I haven't done anything but fix your mistakes. You ruined him! You ruined him and now I'm left with a shell of who he used to be. I wanted my relationship back and you ruined him.  _This_  is what you left me with," Sonny gestured toward Will.

"Shut the hell up, Sonny!"

Will's face crumbled, bowing his head, tears falling down his face faster and harder than before.

Paul focused all his attention on Will when he heard the first sob escape him. Taking hold of Will's neck to look him in the eyes.

"Will, no, no, hey. It's okay. It's okay."

Will shook his head, leaning toward Paul's chest.

"God," Sonny groaned, downright stomping his foot. "Get the hell away from him."

"Back off, Sonny," Paul growled, holding the back of Will's head to his chest.

"No, not you," Sonny urged. In a deep, commanding voice, Sonny ordered, "get the hell away from him, Will."

Will shook his head, covering his nose on instinct, and tightening his hold on Paul.

"Now, Will."

Will clenched his eyes shut and shook his head even as blood trickled from his nose again.

"Will, now."

Paul watched in disbelief as Will struggled to stand up and moved a few steps away from him. Arms around his waist, crying and shaking, eyes mournful and focused on Paul.

"Go get cleaned up," Sonny demanded. "And get rid of those clothes. How many outfits are you going to ruin?"

Paul watched Will hobble away toward what Paul assumed was the bedroom and bathroom.

"Now, get the hell out of here, Paul. I don't want to see you again."

"What did you do to him?" Paul repeated in a whisper. He crumpled the blood-soaked paper towels in his fists, an uncharacteristically ugly sneer on his face.

"I haven't done anything," Sonny maintained. "He's my boyfriend, my problem. Not yours. You aren't welcome here or near him ever again. Got that?"

Paul stood up, eyes on the doorway Will barely made it through on his own. With a deep breath, Paul walked toward the front door. When he was right in front of Sonny, he grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"I'm gonna figure out what the hell you did," Paul warned. He was right in Sonny's face, forearm pressed to Sonny's throat, calm and sincere as he'd ever been. "And if I find out you harmed him in any way, I'm gonna kill you."

Sonny, wind knocked out of him, took a few moments to push Paul away. He struggled to hold his head high and scoffed.

"You can't stand it, can you? That he picked me over you? He doesn't want you anymore. Get that through your head."

"No," Paul shook his head. He thought back to everything Will said tonight. The drastic change in his behavior months ago. The insistence that he never wanted to leave Paul at all. How hard Will clung to Paul, afraid everything was a dream. "No, he didn't pick you over me. He didn't have a choice and I'm gonna prove it."

Paul stormed out the door, running right into John and Marlena.

"Let's go," Paul insisted, ignoring the bag of fast food in their hands.

"What's going on?" Marlena asked, looking back toward the door with a frown.

"Paul?" John wondered.

"We have work to do, Dad."

* * *

Will struggled to get his shirt over his head, tossing the blood-stained monstrosity in the sink. There would be no saving it or his pants.

Besides, Sonny said he had to get rid of them.

He started the shower and leaned against the wall as the warm water cascaded over him. A mirror image from that morning – exhausted, scared, and guilty with no small amount of tears.

Only this time it wasn't for sleeping with someone he shouldn't have. This time it was because Will wanted more than anything to run back to Paul. He didn't want to leave Paul, not again.

But Will felt tired, so tired.

Tired and shaky and hungry and he couldn't fight it anymore.

Will washed his blood off his body and out of his hair. Almost slipping several times before getting out.

He brushed his teeth as fast as he could. Slipped on a pair of boxers and flopped face first in bed.

As he was falling asleep, Sonny stomped into the room and woke him up.

"What the hell, Will?"

"Huh?" Will's eyes popped open, disoriented.

"Paul, Will, Paul! The one person you know I hate more than anyone. What? It wasn't enough to have my boss all over you? Now, you had to invite Paul back to our home? What if Ari had been here, huh? Would you have carried on like you were?"

"I didn't do anything," Will mumbled, bleary-eyed and lost.

"Like hell, you didn't. You embarrassed me, tonight. Throwing a fit like a damn child. Leaving without even telling me. Bringing Paul, of all people, into our home. Paul! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I needed to leave," Will insisted. "I told you I didn't want to be there. Grandma, John, and Paul took me home."

"Oh, is that so? Where the hell are they then, Will?" Sonny shrugged with his arms crossed. "Hiding in Ari's room while you cuddle with your ex on the couch?"

"I wasn't –" Will tried to say.

"Shut up," Sonny ordered, pointing a finger in Will's face, hovering over him. "Shut up. Why do you always do this to me? When I have everything, you have to pull a stupid stunt and it's always Paul. Always."

Will wanted to argue and fight back but he couldn't. His nose tingled each time he opened his mouth.

Sonny told him to shut up. He couldn't disobey.

"Now, I have to explain things to my parents. They were finally beginning to like you again too. And there were co-workers at the restaurant tonight. They all must have seen you carrying on like a lunatic. If they didn't see you flirting with my boss first."

Will shook his head. This wasn't his fault. Even if he was flirting with Isak, no one saw them. No one saw them do anything, ever, except Sonny and a secretary or two.

The elevators at the restaurant didn't even let off at the main dining area. They let out in front of a foyer and a host stand. If anything less than ten people saw Will at the restaurant and Will didn't recognize any of them. Maybe three or four other people on the ground floor lobby.

Will didn't know who these imagined witnesses Sonny was talking about were. He didn't understand any of what Sonny was talking about.

Will couldn't concentrate. Nothing made sense and Will couldn't stay awake, not anymore.

Will passed out, Sonny yelling and pacing behind him.

* * *

For the first time in months, Will woke after Sonny. For the first time in months, he woke after the sun rose. For the first time in months, Will felt well rested.

The apartment was empty. Will panicked for a few moments before remembering Ari was a few apartments down on a sleepover.

He would need to pick her up soon. It was late, a little after 9. He didn't want her overstaying her welcome.

Will went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Oh, right, Sonny didn't go to the store when he told Will he would.

Will gave up.

He took a nice, long shower, scrubbing every inch of leftover blood off his body. He sprayed down the shower with cleanser after not wanting to see even a spec of blood again.

Will bagged up his disgusting clothes from last night. He tossed them in the dumpster by the end of the complex and came back around for Ari.

Then, he treated them to brunch.

* * *

It was a rare day when Will went to Olive and Ivy at the Waterfront for non-work related meals. In fact, he'd never gone without plans for an interview. If he was anyone else, he would have needed to wait weeks to get a reservation or waited hours in a line out the door.

But, Will sent a text on the walk over and there was a table waiting for him and Ari when they arrived. Small table outside overlooking the water, perfect.

After several bouts of sex, no food, forced to leave the man he loved, and three nosebleeds, Will was ravenous.

Thankfully, Will was plenty loved there and the food kept coming. He wasn't looking forward to the bill but he didn't even care.

He didn't sleep with Sonny's boss for nothing. Sonny could pay for his own bills now.

Not that Will slept with Isak for those exact reasons. He might have gone to his house for that reason but it wasn't why he slept with him.

Will had a whole host of reasons why – he was bored, lonely, desperate for anyone but who he had, attracted, pressured, persuaded, Sonny practically told him to – but what it came down to was Will slept with Isak Larsson because he wanted to.

Will wanted to and so he did. Like with Paul back in the day, like the guy in California. Will did what he wanted and dealt with the consequences after.

But, this time around, he didn't even care about the consequences.

Will was so tired, so damn tired of pretending he cared about his relationship with Sonny. So tired of putting in effort for something he didn't want.

Will never wanted to leave Paul. He never wanted to get back together with Sonny.

He didn't know how this happened or how to fix it.

When the waiter brought Will his check, he didn't even get a chance to touch it before a pale hand ripped it out of his touch.

Isak leaned against the railing next to their table and looked over the contents of Will's bill.

"You eat lots," Isak commented, pulling out his wallet and taking a few bills out. "Come, I have to talk to you."

Will, bewildered and oddly offended, blinked up at Isak with a frown.

"What?" Isak asked.

Will gestured to Ari with a furtive glance.

"I'm a little busy right now to talk."

"Oh," Isak paused for a moment before shrugging. "I mean talk, not other thing."

Isak kneeled in front of Ari's chair and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Isak. This your father, hmm? You are as beautiful as he."

Will scoffed as Ari giggled. He urged Ari to introduce herself.

"I'm Arianna but you can call me Ari," she said, playing with the ends of her hair and staring at Isak with a bashful grin. "Your words sound funny."

"You think my accent funny? Do not break my heart," Isak put his hand over his chest and pouted his lower lip.

"I like it," Ari insisted with hearts in her eyes.

Will rolled his eyes.

Great, his daughter's first crush and it was the man he cheated on her other father with.

Only his life.

"Baby," Will said, "Isak's the one who bought you all those LOL toys. What should we say to him?"

"Thank you," Ari gushed, rambling at warp speed. Telling Isak everything he bought her and how many duplicates she got and which ones were super rare.

Isak nodded and hummed, playing along. He let Ari talk herself hoarse.

"Do you mind if I talk to your pappa for a few minutes, hmm?" Isak asked, tweaking Ari's chin. "You can play with my phone. I have lots of fun apps."

Ari grabbed the phone and immersed herself in a paint app. Little legs kicking forward and back, completely distracted.

Will followed Isak to a small corner next to their table. With the chitchat of other patrons and the rush of the river, no one overheard them.

"What did you need?" Will wondered, batting Isak's hand away when he tried to touch Will's cheek. "Stop that."

Isak flashed Will a face but made a show of putting his hands away from Will's vicinity.

"I have question," he cleared his throat, "a question."

"What kind of question?"

Isak took a deep breath, rubbing his lips together.

"Have you gotten any immunisering?"

"Have I what?"

"No, what's the word? The thing, with the – the – the things, you know. The things," Isak made a motion with his fingers, sticking them to his bicep and pretending to push them inside. "Medicine in the needle?"

"Oh," Will said, as it dawned on him. "Immunization? A shot?"

"Yes, immuni- uh – yeah that word. Have you had shot? A shot?"

"Not in a long time, no," Will shook his head, thinking on it.

"Was it a good shot? One from doctor?" Isak asked, giving Will an oddly intense look.

"Uh…not exactly. The last one was in May or June," Will answered, thinking back to his old studio and Paul arguing with him on stealing serums. "Why?"

"Not sure, yet," Isak said, narrowing his eyes and staring off at the river. "Bad feeling, like I know something is wrong."

"A hunch?"

Isak nodded.

"About a shot?" Will asked with a small frown.

"Ja, yes," Isak confirmed. "I need research more."

"Research what?"

"I will tell you later," Isak insisted. He pulled Will close, cupping his face with both hands. "See you around, Raring. I'll call you about another joyride, tonight."

Will didn't have time to even react before Isak was kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

Isak slapped Will's bill back on the table, retrieved his phone from Ari, kissed the apple of her right cheek, and left.

Will gathered their things and motioned to follow when he noticed they had an audience.

John, Marlena, and Paul were standing in line, waiting for brunch. And they had a perfect view of the corner Will and Ari sat and the conversation between Will and Isak.

And the almost kiss.

Only his life.

Ari made a squealing noise and leaped into Marlena's arms. It had been ages since the two had seen one another.

John had to stable them both so they wouldn't teeter over.

"Ari," Will scolded but only halfheartedly. He saw the giant grin on both their faces.

"It's alright," Marlena assured him, giving Ari a tight squeeze. "I'm surprised to see the two of you here. I didn't think this was your type of place."

"It's not, not really," Will admitted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Wanting nothing more than to throw himself at Paul the way Ari did Marlena.

Sonny told him to stay away from Paul, though. He said it a while ago. More than twelve hours. Will didn't feel quite as compelled with so long between directions.

Instead, Will tried not to look at Paul. Will had excellent peripheral vision, though. He could see Paul looking like a dream in a simple pair of slacks and a tight shirt.

God, all Will wanted to do was bask in Paul's presence and couldn't.

"How did you even get a table? You must have been here early?" John asked, giving Will a furtive glance.

"I know the owners," Will said with a slight shrug, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I usually do my higher up interviews here. But, I thought I'd treat me and Ari, today."

"Treat?" Marlena asked with a tilted head, finally putting Ari on the ground. "It didn't look like you paid."

"Uh…" Will looked down at his feet, mouth squished together as he decided how to answer. "I didn't, no."

"Who was that man?" Paul demanded. His eyes never once left Will since they got in line a few minutes ago.

They weren't even following Will. Marlena had never been to the restaurant. She wanted to hear John and Paul's strategy on how to deal with the Will situation and suggested they go.

It took Paul a good hour to convince them the night before there was something wrong beyond Will's nose. John and Marlena both thought Paul was working himself up over nothing. Getting his hopes up because he was still in love with Will.

They were only somewhat right. Yes, Paul still loved Will but he also knew in his bones there was something wrong. Something seriously wrong. Maybe he was optimistic, besotted, and a small part of him couldn't process that Will – his Will, his beautiful, stubborn, infuriating and yet so perfect for him Will – could choose anyone else.

After a half hour of pitying looks and soft-spoken words, they all took a break. Paul was desperate. If there was one person in the world that would believe him, believe Will was in danger and something was wrong, it was Sami Brady.

In his desperation, Paul sent her a text. She hadn't responded yet.

After their break, though, Paul convinced John and Marlena. Will's nose, his behavior, his words, the things Sonny did and said.

There was something wrong and Paul was going to find out what.

Marlena wouldn't hear of being kept out of the loop even if Paul and John were the professionals. The past several months since her shooting and during her recovery, she kept her space from Will. Couldn't stand to see him throw Paul away when Paul was so good to him and for him.

Maybe if she had kept in closer touch, Will wouldn't be in the shape he was in, now.

None of them anticipated running into Will at the restaurant, though. They certainly didn't expect to see a strange, handsome man hanging all over him either.

"Who was who?" Will played dumb, fiddling with the Apple watch Isak gave him.

Paul and John gave Will identical expressions of half-exasperation half-annoyance.

There was no denying that paternity.

"Isak," Ari chimed in with, butchering the pronunciation and giving Paul a small glare.

"Isak," Will corrected her. "Isak Larsson, he's new in town. I've been interviewing him. Actually, if he doesn't stop halting publication, my article should come out in the Sunday paper."

"Where have I heard that name before?" John asked.

"He owns Bästa Industries," Will revealed.

"Oh," John frowned. "I heard they were hiring but didn't realize he was in town. I thought someone like him would be too big for a place like Salem."

Will shrugged.

"He's the best," Ari gushed. "He bought me my house and a big ball and another big ball and the shopping mall and the…"

Ari prattled off a long list of her toys.

"Wow," Marlena said with wide eyes. "That's a lot of toys for one little girl to have."

"Nu-uh," Ari argued with a shake of her head.

"Why would he buy all those things?" Paul asked, brows furrowed and lips in a straight line.

"Uh…" Will paused for a long time.

In the lapse of time, Ari started rambling again.

"He certainly seems to have left an impression on you," Marlena told Ari with a small smile. Her eyes kept flickering toward Will, though. "The both of you."

Will's eyes widened, brows shooting up, but said nothing.

"You are looking better, though," Marlena added. "You don't look so pale and you're not shaking."

"Food helps," Will said. "No blood does too."

"Blood?" Ari asked with a cute little frown. "You were bleeding again?"

"Again?" Paul and John spat out at the same time.

"Yeah," Will told Ari with a nod. "Bloody nose, again."

"How often do you get bloody noses?" Paul wondered, concern painting his face.

Will opened his mouth to answer and Ari cut him off.

"All the time," Ari revealed. "Daddy Sonny yells at him and Daddy's nose bleeds and he has to throw out his clothes and cries in the shower."

Will recoiled.

He had no ideas she noticed any of that.

"But, Daddy Sonny said it was okay because Daddy's just sensitive and likes attention," Ari finished with a nod.

Will rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure he popped a blood vessel. He didn't even get a chance to correct Ari before Paul did.

"Hey," Paul kneeled down in front of Ari with a tense smile on his face. "Sonny shouldn't say things like that because it's not true."

"But, Sonny's always right. He told me. And he said not to like you because you're stupid and we hate you."

"Ari," Marlena grabbed her hand when she saw the offended look on Paul's face and the stricken expression on Will's. "When someone is bleeding, it means they're hurt. You know that. So, if Daddy is bleeding it means he's hurt. It doesn't mean he wants someone to pay attention to him, no matter what Sonny says. And you don't hate anyone, sweetheart. That's not nice."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed tight.

Here he thought his daughter was the one thing in his life going right. Come to find out, Sonny was filling her head with nonsense.

"Come on," Will said in a monotonous tone. "We have a lot of talking to do."

Ari said her goodbyes, entirely nonplussed by everything.

Will turned to go before facing them all once again.

"I guess I'll see you all at Ari's party tomorrow. Thanks for last night. I don't exactly know what happened but I know you all helped."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Paul questioned, stepping toward Will and speaking in a low voice.

His hands itched to grab Will, touch him in any way possible. It killed Paul that a man Will knew from a simple interview could kiss his cheek and Paul couldn't even touch him.

"I know I got out of a Lyft but everything after is fuzzy," Will confessed. "But, I mean, I hadn't slept or eaten anything and my nose has never bleed that much."

"Have you gone to a doctor?" Paul asked. The horrific vision of a blood-spattered Will was fresh in his mind.

Will shook his head.

"Sonny said not to," Will whispered. He gave Paul a half smile before turning on his heel.

The longer he was around Paul the worse Will felt.

Will loved Paul. He loved him so much but Will knew the soul-crushing truth.

He didn't deserve Paul, not anymore.

Maybe not ever again


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John get to work, Will and Ari bond, Isak figures out the truth, and Paul may or may not be a creeper.

"Alright, yes, thank you," John Black said, hanging up the phone in his office.

He gave Paul a look before nodding his head.

"That's the third neighbor I've talked to who confirmed they've heard Sonny screaming at Will," John revealed with a grimace.

Paul ran his hands through his hair, leaning his elbows on his father's desk.

"How did this happen, Dad?"

"I'm not sure," John said with a deep sigh. "Marlena and I kept our distance after everything that happened with you and Will. We focused on Marlena's recovery and I couldn't stand to see Will without you. I should have kept a better eye on things. I should have known something was wrong to begin with. He was so in love with you. How could he have gone back to Sonny unless there was something forcing his hand?"

"But what?" Paul asked for about the millionth time. He ran his hands through his hair so much it was a mess, sticking up in odd directions. "What could have made Will go back to Sonny? And Sonny, I mean, I knew he had feelings for Will. He told us all the damn time. He finally got Will and he's what? Abusing him? Is that what happened?"

"That's what we're finding out," John said. He had to be the level-headed one in this situation. Paul was too close to Will to stay objective. They already had to send Marlena away. John needed to be the stable, steady force for them as they learned the truth. "Let's go over what we've got."

"Sonny hasn't had a job the entire time he's been with Will," Paul listed in a robotic voice.

John glanced at his computer before making a tsking sound.

"Looks like Sonny does have a job, now. Oh, boy."

"What?" Paul asked, sitting up straighter. "What is it?"

"Sonny got hired yesterday. Guess who his new boss is?"

"Who?" Paul wondered, lost.

"The same guy we saw at brunch. The one that bought Ari a bunch of toys and couldn't keep his hands off Will. Isak Larsson."

"What?" Paul spat out.

He grabbed John's laptop and turned it around.

Yep, sure enough. There was a picture of Sonny's new identification badge and a record of his employment.

"Will failed to mention that."

"Alright," John cleared his throat. "Let's go over it again. Sonny hasn't had a job at all until yesterday. His boss has a connection to Will. Brady told me months ago Sonny and Victor got in a screaming match that ended in Sonny getting kicked out."

"So," Paul grabbed a few papers scattered across the desk. "He moved in with Will. And according to this," he indicated the paper in his hand, "Will's been paying for everything."

John's ISA contacts gave them access to financial records. John let slip he was looking into the abuse of his grandson and all sorts of official records opened up to them.

Paul glanced at the list of bills Will paid. None of them looked like something Will would approve. He knew with absolute certainty Will didn't even have a Mastercard. So, why would Will pay off an astronomical amount for one in Sonny's name?

The only conclusion John and Paul could come to was Sonny made Will pay for everything.

"He's also been writing like crazy," John added. He grabbed the laptop again and clicked on a tab opened to a list of Will's articles. "And this is only what he wrote for the  _Spectator_. He's got so many more."

"What are you doing, Will?" Paul whispered to himself.

Paul loved Will's writing. It was what drove him to request Will for his own interview when he first came to Salem. Will's writing had a way of grabbing a reader and never letting go. Paul was Will's biggest fan and even he could tell Will was overextending himself.

Not that Will's writing suffered but there was so much of it. How could Will get it all done while also being a full-time parent?

Which brought Paul to another aspect of Will's life they uncovered.

"How long has Will had full custody?"

"A long, long time," John said. "And according to the neighbors I spoke to, Will drops her off at the bus stop every morning and picks her up every afternoon. They only see Will take her to the park or any extracurricular activities. They never see Sonny."

John glanced at some notes he jotted down.

"In fact, no one's seen Sonny much at all. But, they hear him."

Paul shook his head, cradling his skull.

"And teaching Ari all kinds of manipulative bullshit."

"On top of what you told me about last night," John reminded Paul.

"He walked in and started screaming. And I mean screaming, Dad. He didn't even care about Will at all. He was so angry and my presence made him even angrier. When he started talking, Will grabbed his nose, too. Like he knew something bad was going to happen."

"And he told Will not to go to the doctor about his nose bleeds. We gotta get that kid checked out. See what the hell is going on here."

The two slipped into silence, shaking their heads and sighing.

"Why doesn't he leave?" Paul asked in a small voice. "If things with Sonny are so bad, why doesn't he leave?"

"Maybe he can't," John answered. "Or he thinks he can't. We'll get to the bottom of this. But, remember one thing for me, Son?"

"What?" Paul wondered, looking up at John's serious, intense face.

"You can't save Will. He has to save himself."

* * *

Isak stepped off the elevator onto the third floor, R&D, research and development. Despite it being a Saturday afternoon, there were several employees about. Something that both pleased and irritated him.

He relished the employees who enjoyed their work and couldn't bear to part from it. He did not appreciate anyone showing up on a weekend to suck up to anyone, particularly him.

Isak didn't plan to stay in Salem long. He wanted to oversee the development of the company's American branch and head back to Stockholm. He had plenty of work to do back home even if he wasn't running the day-to-day activities for the company any longer.

Isak would be the first to admit he was competitive. Being the youngest of six boys would do that to you. All his brothers were older and successful in their own rights. Doctors, lawyers, financial geniuses, Isak needed to make his mark somehow.

And he did. Not even 30 and he owned one of the most successful companies in the world. It was something to be proud of and something to hold over his brothers' heads. It was also lonely at times. Never knowing who in his life truly cared for him and who cared for the money.

Which was why Will Horton was a fun little distraction. Such a ball of contradictions wrapped in one pretty, pretty package.

Scoffing at his advances while leaning closer. Always with a quip on the tip of his tongue yet he followed directions so easily. Acting as if he didn't want Isak anywhere near him, yet Will was the one to kiss him first.

Isak would never make Will do something he didn't want to do. As far as Isak knew, he hadn't.

Telling Sonny what he did, while inappropriate at work, wasn't for Will's benefit. He needed to prove a point. Sonny took the bait.

Isak never once considered the possibility of Will actually showing up to convince him Sonny needed a job. He thought Sonny would bring it up, there'd be an argument, and Will and Sonny would be no more. He never thought Will would come to his new home, confused and riled up, yet unwilling to leave.

Will wanted Isak almost more than Isak wanted Will. And Isak wanted him very, very much.

Will was a nice distraction in Salem. Now, though, Isak had – what did Will call it? – a hunch. A hunch about the formula and sample of serum Sonny Kiriakis brought the R&D team that morning. Something which Sonny claimed jumpstarted memories.

Isak got the strangest feeling about it. He read all about Will's assumed death and miraculous return to Salem, alive and memory-less.

Will had his memories, now, though.

No, something about it all didn't sit right with Isak at all. There were times where Will was a little too off. A little too compliant when he clearly didn't want to be.

Will was also in a relationship he didn't want.

No, Isak didn't know what to think but he knew it couldn't be good.

Which was why he asked his top scientists to look over the formula Sonny brought them. A scrap of paper ripped out of a damn journal and a small vial of a disgusting looking liquid.

Isak wasn't even sure any of this was real. It might all be the imaginings of an employee desperate to contribute to a meeting he was obviously in over his head at.

God, Isak hoped that was it.

Isak flashed a badge at a security checkpoint and walked into a science lab. He hadn't gotten more than a cursory tour before but now there were several men and women in white coats bustling about. The best Isak could find in North America and a few extras that traveled from Europe.

The ones he trusted to get things in working order.

One, in particular, came right over to Isak, pulling him aside and speaking in Swedish.

"We analyzed the sample of the serum he brought," the scientist said. "We compared it to the formula on the paper."

"And?"

"They don't match."

"What do you mean?"

"The serum is different. It's similar but something's tweaked."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it isn't only going to activate the parts of the brain that control memories. It's going to mess with other parts too."

* * *

Will and Ari spent the better part of the afternoon wrapped up on the couch. The only work Will did was to send his article about Isak to his Editor to finally, finally get it published. After, Will and Ari had several long and overdue conversations about right from wrong and good from bad. Will didn't realize the time Ari and Sonny were spending together was anything to worry about. He thought, if nothing else, Sonny loved Ari too much to ever let anything happen to her. To ever convince her of his own misguided, selfish opinions about Will.

Will gave Sonny too much credit.

Now, after hours, Will thought he finally got through to her. Ari could love Sonny all she wanted. It didn't mean she had to believe everything he believed. And, if someone said something mean about someone she loved, she didn't have to agree to it.

Will also spent a long time trying to figure out what his daughter believed about him.

It reminded him to send his mother a text, though. Payback was a bitch. He didn't recall disliking either parent until at least ten.

His daughter had to be an overachiever.

Maybe Will worked too hard and didn't pay enough attention to her after all. He was so busy with work and his own selfish needs and wanting the perfect party when he should have worried about Ari.

It didn't help Will couldn't stop thinking about Paul. Couldn't stop dwelling on the few minutes he spent in Paul's arms the night before. Even with the blood and the confusion and Sonny yelling at him, Will would do it all over again. He would deal with it all if it meant having Paul look at Will like he was worth something one more time.

But, Will couldn't worry about Paul. Because if he did, he would never do anything else. Instead, Will had to worry about the only good thing in his life. Had to make sure she knew Will, the real Will. Had to make sure she loved him and, in return, knew how much Will loved her.

"Hey," Will cleared his throat, "you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"What?" Ari asked, cuddled up to Will's side.

"An ice cream sundae."

Ari gasped, sitting up and digging her bony elbows into Will's stomach.

"With chocolate?"

"So much chocolate," Will promised, grabbing the bony elbows and yanking her up into his lap. "But, we gotta go to the store and get some supplies."

"Sundae supplies for my sundae surprise?" Ari asked, cracking herself up.

"Sure thing, goofy girl," Will laughed, standing up with her cradled in his arms. "Aw, do you remember when I used to carry you like this all the time?"

"Daaaaady," Ari complained, kicking her legs wildly.

* * *

Will and Ari walked to a grocery store a few blocks away. They splurged on fancy ice cream and hot fudge, sprinkles, nuts, whipped cream, and cherries to go on top.

Because he was a sucker, Will even let Ari pick out candy bars as they waited in line.

By the time they got back, the apartment was still empty. Ari sat at the counter while Will got out bowls.

The two gorged themselves on sundaes until they couldn't eat anymore. Not the healthiest of dinners but Will didn't even care. Ari's cheeks were flushed with happiness and she hadn't stopped laughing since they got home.

"After you wash off your face, why don't you pick a movie for us to watch?" Will suggested, putting everything away.

Ari ran off to her bathroom singing a song from the movie  _Coco_  at the top of her lungs.

Will shook his head but couldn't stop smiling. When he flopped on the couch, he sat on his phone. He forgot it when they left for the store.

He had several missed messages.

One from Sonny saying he was working late. One from his dad saying hi. One from Marlena saying how good it was to see him. One from Isak saying he needed to talk to him.

Nothing from Paul.

Will didn't know why that hurt but it did.

It also made Will open up Isak's message first.

* * *

Will opened his front door with a sheepish smile on his face.

There wasn't anything wrong with his apartment even if it was overloaded with Sonny's crap and Ari's toys. It was a decent size and the appliances and finishes were less than ten years old. Sure, the carpet was a little worn in spots and had various juice stains. It was nice enough. Not as grand as Isak's new house but then again nothing Will could afford would be.

Will gestured Isak inside and tugged at his old shirt self-consciously. It was a basic tee with minimal amounts of blood stains. Will couldn't afford to replace all his clothes every time he argued with someone. He had to keep some around for moments like this – lounging and relaxing at home. With a comfortable, worn-in t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that had seen better days.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Will asked, shifting his weight between his bare feet.

Isak was too busy looking around the place.

Will couldn't read his face, didn't know him well enough to even if he could.

When Ari came trotting out of her room in Shopkins pajamas she froze when she saw Isak. Eyes wide and cheeks red, a bright grin on her face.

"Hej, little one," Isak greeted with a wave of his skeletal fingers.

"Hi," Ari said with a high-pitched squeak before giggling.

"Pick out our movie while I talk with Isak, okay?" Will asked, half-amused and half-exasperated by Ari's little crush.

Will tilted his head toward the kitchen, a little ways out of hearing range for Ari.

"You know," Isak said as he trailed after Will. Leaning against a counter and watching Will get out supplies to make popcorn. "You and the little one are very similar. Both get the same look on your face when you see me."

Will gave Isak a sharp glance and said, "uh-huh."

"You do," Isak shrugged with a smile. "But, not why I come."

"Why did you come?" Will asked, looking over his shoulder while he tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Is it about those weird immunization questions from this morning?"

"Ja, yes," Isak confirmed with a pensive expression. "I have questions, lots of questions."

"Like what?" Will turned around to face him. The two leaning on opposite sides of the kitchen, staring at one another.

It was rather surreal to Will. Isak was a friend, in a way. The only one he seemed to have at the moment and Will was pretty certain all Isak wanted out of him was sex. It was all Will wanted.

But, still, Isak Larsson did not belong in Will's kitchen. With his pretty accent and his long, long limbs and giant eyes that shouldn't be attractive but were. Even the remnants of his suit seemed out of place, too expensive and too formal for Will's humble life.

Will shouldn't have let the man insides the apartment. He shouldn't have continued meeting him after their initial interview was over. Shouldn't have flirted every chance he could and hopped on his dick every opportunity he got, literally.

Isak was a simple, routine interview. Will might have needed to ramp up the charm a bit to get him to open up but nothing more.

Like Paul once upon a time.

The situations were similar, too similar. Will, lonely and bored, attaching himself to the first handsome man that offered regardless of Will's relationship status.

The only difference was Isak was all fun and thrills. But Paul? Even back then, there was something about the man. Something that got under Will's skin, buried deep down inside and wouldn't let go. It was why Will lashed out when he learned Paul was Sonny's ex. Because Will was desperate and jealous and lonely for all the wrong reasons. Because Paul was kind and thoughtful and sexy and offered Will something no one else ever could.

It was why Will was instantly attracted, connected once everyone found him in Memphis. He didn't feel a damn thing for Sonny but Paul? Will felt so much of everything. He chased after Paul so hard when he returned to Salem. So hard and for so long and he was so damn thirsty and he didn't care who knew.

Before Will even knew it, he was in love. He fell in love with Paul as swiftly and gently as a newborn falls asleep. One moment he was awake and enthralled and the next, Will was asleep and in love.

He was still in love.

Still spent hours every day wondering why he left Paul at all. Wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this. Wondering how he was going to survive the rest of his life without the man of his dreams by his side.

Then there was Isak, handsome, seductive and here.

It had been so long since Will had anyone around but Ari and Sonny. He loved Ari. He did, more than anything in the world but sometimes Will wanted to be selfish. He wanted something just for him. He wanted something that made him feel good even if only for a few minutes. And Sonny? Well, the less time Will spent with Sonny the better they all were.

But, if Will wanted to keep his life under control, Isak couldn't be there for long. In Will's house and in Will's life.

Thankfully, he wouldn't be. Isak was only in Salem for short-intervals at a time. And he was just a bit of fun. Will earned that much, at least. Even if the thought of anyone finding out about what they did together hurt.

Although, Paul finding out would hurt more than Sonny knowing.

"I do not know how to explain right," Isak said after several moments of the two staring at each other.

"Explain what right?" Will wondered, the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave.

"No, I need you to go to office with me, let scientists explain it."

"Scientists? Why do I need to talk to scientists? Is this something you want me to write about? A new project you're doing?"

"No," Isak shook his head and ran his hands through his messy hair. "No, no, I don't know how to say it. They didn't match and I think one went in you and now you are mess – no, how do you say it? Messed up."

"Excuse you?" Will took a step away from the counter and gave Isak a stern look.

"No, see, this is why I can't say it right. I need you to go to my office and they will tell. I think you did it but didn't know it was a bad one. But I still do not know where the bad one came from and why they don't match."

Isak started rambling in Swedish while Will stared at him with a blank expression.

He didn't know what the hell the guy was talking about.

Isak cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of Will. He put his hands on both his shoulders.

"Just, say you will visit and let them explain. I need you to know."

"Know what?"

Isak grimaced before looking Will right in the eyes.

"You are going to my office and talking to my scientists."

Will pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring. He wasn't going to agree. He wasn't. He didn't know what Isak was talking about and this whole thing sounded ridiculous.

He wasn't going to say yes.

Then a small trickle of blood spilled from his nose.

"Fine," Will said, wiping away the blood. "I'll go. But not right now and not tomorrow."

"What? Will, no."

"Ari and I are bonding and tomorrow is her birthday and her party. I've planned this thing for weeks. I special ordered the perfect decorations and the perfect cake. I reserved the party room at Chuck E Cheese and paid for the party favors, the character meet and greets, and the damn food. I sent out the special ordered invitations Ari just had to have and everyone she knows and loves will be there. I am not missing that or messing it up, got it?"

Isak grumbled something in Swedish under his breath, before nodding. He squeezed Will's shoulders tight before letting him go.

"Fine, I know, it's special day. But, please, as soon as you can."

"Okay," Will nodded.

He still didn't get the big deal. What could Isak possibly know about something Will took that was bad anyway? What kind of scientists did he employ?

Will emptied the bag of popcorn in a big bowl and took it to Ari.

"Say goodbye to Isak, baby," Will told Ari, walking Isak to the door.

"Bye," Ari waved, twirling her hair around her index finger, batting her lashes at him.

Will rolled his eyes while Isak laughed.

"See you, liten flicka, little girl."

Will opened the door to the apartment and stepped out on a small patio. Isak followed, keeping the door open a crack.

Will could see Isak's car parked a few feet away.

"Her birthday is tomorrow? Maybe I'll bring her by another present."

"I'm still finding LOL pieces everywhere I go. Don't you dare," Will ordered with a glare.

"Joke," Isak chuckled. He put his hand on the side of Will's neck, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Vi ses, Raring."

"Do you have to do that?" Will mumbled, ignoring Isak's wide smile and sharp nod.

Without another word, Will went back inside, locking the door behind him.

Isak turned away with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

Will Horton made Salem interesting.

Isak took a step off a curb in front of his car. He listened for the sound of the car unlocking and was taken entirely by surprise.

Someone grabbed the back of Isak's shirt and slammed him face-first into his car.

Stunned, it took Isak a few moments to come to himself, struggling to fight the person off. Before he knew it, Isak's back smashed into the door of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Isak shoved the man off, taking a few moments to recognize him. The man looked familiar. The one Will interviewed and slept with before. The one Will confessed once made him so happy and loved so much.

Paul Narita

"Me?" Isak responded, straightening his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

Paul, face red and murderous, didn't care if Isak was a good five inches taller than him. Didn't care if he had all the money in the world and probably a whole host of lawyers on retainer.

"I saw you earlier with Will, at the restaurant," Paul shoved Isak into the side of the car again

"So?" Isak responded with a calm expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paul repeated through clenched teeth. "I know something's going on with Will. I know there is and you keep showing up. So, that makes me think you have something to do with it."

Isak scoffed, standing up to his full height.

"Why would you care? You leave," Isak shook his head. "You left Will here."

Paul growled, smashing the skinny, pale asshole back into the car.

"There's something wrong with Will. He isn't himself and he's hurting and if you had anything to do with it, if you did anything to him, I'll kill you."

Isak lifted one brow.

"Why? Why do you care? Will is not boyfriend anymore."

"He's not your boyfriend either," Paul sneered.

"Ah," Isak flashed Paul a teasing smile. "But Will and I are close."

"He interviewed you. You aren't close."

"Didn't he interview you?" Isak asked with an innocent expression on his face.

It took a lot of Paul's strength not to respond to that.

"I know you're up to something," he said instead. "Why the hell would you be at his apartment this late at night? You're Sonny's boss for god's sake."

"I was inside apartment. You are hiding on outside, watching like creeper."

Paul ignored him.

"I know there's something wrong with Will. I know there is and I'm going to find out what, no matter what it takes."

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you going to find out what is wrong?" Isak wondered, calm and collected in the face of Paul's anger.

"My father and I are private investigators. We'll find out the truth. I know Sonny's done something to him and I know there's something seriously wrong with Will. And, so help me god, if you get in my way I'll –"

"I know what's wrong with Will," Isak revealed, cutting Paul off.

"What?" Paul spat out. "How could you know?"

"Sonny brought thing to my scientists," Isak mimed getting a shot again. "The – uh – uh – the immu thing, the shot."

"What?"

Isak rolled his eyes.

"Sonny gave Will bad shot and now he's mess."

"What?"

Isak grumbled in Swedish once again, pulling on his long strands of hair.

"Just go with Will to my company after birthday party. Hell, bring anyone you want. We will know truth."

Isak ranted to himself while he opened his car door and slammed it shut. Paul didn't understand any of it but the phrase "dum Amerikan" was not hard to translate.

It didn't matter. Paul knew the guy was up to no good. Handsy with Will at brunch in public, handsy with Will at night at Will's own apartment.

Paul's instincts were never wrong. Which was why he was beating himself up so badly for all this.

He knew Will loved him. He knew it.

There might have been doubts and insecurities but Paul felt it in his soul. Every time Will looked at him, smiled at him, Paul knew it.

Will Horton loved him. Will promised he would never pick anyone else over him. Will promised he wasn't anyone's second choice. He was the one and only man Will loved.

Paul knew that but didn't fight Will's decision to leave. All Paul felt was pain and devastation as his entire life crumbled before him. All those doubts and insecurities came true and Paul couldn't see the truth. Couldn't see that Will's words didn't match his eyes. Will was screaming on the inside for Paul to put a stop to it and Paul didn't.

Paul let Will go. Look at Will now.

Paul wasn't making the same mistake again.

When Will came back to Salem after Memphis, Will fought for Paul. He chased and chased and never gave up or gave in even when Paul gave nothing back.

Paul was returning the favor now.

No matter what it took.

Starting with breaking into the empty apartment above Will's.

* * *

"Paul, where are you? I thought you were taking a walk to clear your head. That was almost three hours ago, son."

"Sorry, Dad," Paul said into his phone as he set down an electric drill. "I got side-tracked."

"With what?" John asked, weary.

"The apartment above Will's is empty."

"And what? You want to rent it?"

"Not exactly," Paul said, glancing around at the mess he made.

Breaking into the apartment was easy. Sneaking in a bag of supplies he got from the hardware store down the street was easy. Finding out the apartment was under renovation and had exposed subfloors was a godsend. With a little bit of drilling, Paul managed to make a small enough hole for him to look through. To spy into Will's apartment.

Okay, he was a creeper.

But Paul was desperate. He needed to know for certain how bad things were between Will and Sonny. He also needed to know what was going on between Will and that Larsson guy.

It was also for Paul's benefit. Seeing tiny glimpses into Will's life was beautiful. Watching Will and Ari cuddled up together, feeding each other pieces of popcorn and laughing at the same time.

It was like a snapshot out of a life Paul always yearned for, a life Paul left behind without a fight.

If he refused to let Will go, if he fought back, fought for Will and their relationship, this might never have happened.

"Well, I need you back here," John said using a tone that left no room for argument. "I got some paperwork from Billie at the ISA."

"About what?"

"Someone reported a suspicious substance in their laboratory. A lab in Salem, son, owned by one Isak Larsson."

"What?" Paul turned away from where he was spying on Will.

"They don't know what it is yet and maybe it has nothing to do with Will. It's not a chemical agent or anything like that but it got flagged by the ISA."

"I ran into him," Paul admitted. "The Larsson guy, he was at Will's apartment."

"At night? Was Sonny there?"

"No, it was just Will and Ari," Paul swallowed, "and him. He kissed Will's cheek again."

"Hmm."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Dad. About all of this."

"I do too, Son. I do too."

Paul, seconds from packing and cleaning so no one would ever know he was there, paused when Will's front door opened.

Sonny was back.

"Daddy!" Ari greeted around a wide yawn. She was lying on top of Will on the couch, using his chest as a pillow.

"Hey," Sonny greeted, leaving a trail of belongings behind as he stepped inside.

Will withheld a groan at the sight.

"Hi," he said instead, "you were out late."

"It's my second day of work, Will," Sonny said with an attitude and a roll of his eyes. "Some of us like to make good impressions."

Will turned back to the TV and pressed his lips together. He wanted more than anything to tell Sonny the only reason he had a job in the first place was because Will fucked his boss.

"Don't be mean, Daddy," Ari scolded.

Will was ready to defend himself when he realized Ari was looking at Sonny, not him.

Sonny didn't know how to respond at all.

"Me and Daddy spent all day together having the most fun ever. Don't be mean to my daddy anymore."

Will couldn't stop a wide, proud smile from sweeping across his face.

His talk with Ari that afternoon paid off.

Sonny did not seem to think so.

"Will, can I see you for a second?"

Will knew that tone of voice. He held tighter to Ari and shook his head.

"Go in the bedroom, Will," Sonny said before turning on his heel.

Will covered his nose with his left hand as he eased Ari off him.

"I'll be right back, beautiful. I love you. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're the best Daddy ever and I love you."

Ari's words were enough to make whatever Sonny was going to yell at him next worth it.

* * *

By the time Paul made it to John and Marlena's penthouse he was ready to kill someone.

"What happened?" Marlena asked as she opened the door for Paul. "What's wrong?"

Paul, fists clenched into tight balls, paced back and forth with his jaw clamped shut.

"Oh, there you are," John said as he walked into the front room. "I think I know what's going on but I want your opinion. I thought about – Paul? What's wrong?"

Paul shook his head. He didn't know how he controlled himself. Didn't know how he walked out of the apartment and back here without murdering Sonny Kiriakis first.

"I'll get you something to drink," Marlena rushed to the kitchen. Rushed as much as she could. Months later and she was still recovering, she wasn't as young as she used to be.

Marlena came back with a glass of ice water for Paul. Her and John sat on the couch and watched Paul guzzle the whole thing down in one gulp. When he was finished, he tossed it at a wall, breaking it into a thousand little shards of glass.

John and Marlena didn't react.

"Sorry," Paul said after a few seconds. "I'll clean that up."

"It's fine," Marlena insisted. "Now, will you tell us what happened?"

Paul resumed his pacing, head shaking and so close to hurling something else at the damn wall.

"I was spying on Will, okay? I went on a walk after spending all day researching and I needed to clear my head. Only, I couldn't, all I could think about was Will and how stupid it was to leave without a fight. I ended up at his apartment and I saw that Larsson guy from this morning leave. He was there with Will and Ari. Sonny wasn't even there. And he kissed Will on the cheek again and he has this stupid, smug face on his stupid skeletal body and I lost it. I lost it.

"I smashed him into his car and I threatened him. He wasn't making any damn sense when I told him I knew he was involved in whatever was wrong with Will. He said something about a bad shot and making sure Will went to his building and to bring anyone I wanted.

"I got this horrible feeling and I broke into the apartment above Will's. It's being renovated so I bought a drill and made some holes in the subfloor and I was checking on Will."

Marlena and John lifted their brows at the same time but didn't say anything.

"It was amazing. Will and Ari were watching a movie and they look so much alike. They are so much alike and I was so envious because I used to imagine my life like that. Me and Will with his beautiful daughter and everything would be perfect. Then Sonny came home.

"Will must have talked to Ari about the things she said when we saw her because she scolded Sonny. He was giving Will all sorts of attitude over nothing and she told him to leave Will alone."

"What happened?" Marlena asked with a hand to her throat.

"Sonny forced Will to go in the bedroom. I mean, literally, Will didn't want to go and his nose started bleeding again."

"Why would it do that?" John wondered, arm around Marlena's shoulders.

Paul ignored him.

"And as soon as Will got there he started yelling. About Will forcing Ari to say things she didn't believe, trying to poison Ari against him. About how stupid and useless Will is. Then he told Will he deserved an apology. An apology! And when Will wouldn't do it his nose started bleeding again. And it must happen all the damn time because the shirt he was wearing had blood stains on it.

"As soon as he started bleeding, Will apologized."

Paul sat down on an armchair, head in his hands.

"He apologized and he didn't do anything wrong."

Marlena covered her mouth with her hand, leaning against John.

"How did this happen to my grandson? How did we let this happen? Why didn't we take the time to care?"

"I don't know," John shook his head.

They all sat in silence for a few moments before John broke it.

"What exactly did that Larsson guy say? Why did he want Will to go to his building?"

Paul struggled to remember. All he could picture was the tone of Will's voice when he told Sonny he was sorry. Paul never wanted to hear that sound again.

"He said something about scientists and Sonny giving Will a bad shot. I couldn't make any sense of it."

John sighed, long and deep.

"What?" Marlena questioned, brushing tears from her eyes. "What is it?"

"I think I know what this is all about," John confessed.

"What?" Paul moved to the edge of his seat. "Dad?"

"It's obvious," John said. "The serum. The serum you gave Will, Doc. Something must have got screwed up inside the poor kid."

Paul froze, eyes wide. He didn't blink, didn't move, didn't breathe.

He thought back to a night in Will's old room at the Martin house. Finding Will with a syringe of neon-colored liquid. A serum Will stole and Paul injected into him.

What were Larsson's exact words?

" _Sonny brought thing to my scientists. The – uh – uh – the immu thing, the shot. Sonny gave Will bad shot and now he's mess."_

"Oh my God," Paul whispered.

"But, the hospital tested the serum. It shouldn't have done anything to him it wasn't supposed to. I made sure the team that developed it was meticulous," Marlena defended. "I – I couldn't have done this to him. I couldn't have."

"You didn't," Paul said in a far-away voice. "I think I did."

"What do you mean?" Marlena asked.

"Will was upset the serum you gave him didn't do anything. So, he went to Kayla's office and swiped some more. Replaced it with something else so no one would know. I gave it to him. I gave it to him and we didn't even know for sure what it was. What if it was the wrong serum? Or the wrong dosage? Or too much did something to him? I told him not to but you know how convincing he can be. I did it and now he's like this. I did this."

Paul turned a shade of green and he covered his mouth, feeling nauseous.

Marlena and John rushed to his side, urging him to put his head between his knees and breathe. Marlena rubbed Paul's back, shushing him when he repeated "I did this" over and over.

"It's not your fault, son," John assured him. "Something in my gut tells me it isn't."

Paul shook his head over and over.

"No, think, Paul. What did that Larsson guy say? He specifically said Sonny. Sonny gave Will a bad shot. Meaning, Sonny did something to the shot – the serum."

"What?" Paul sniffed, skin still an off color.

"You said Will took the serum from Kayla and replaced it with a duplicate. So, something that looked similar but wasn't."

Paul nodded.

"How do we know someone didn't do something similar?"

"What do you mean?" Marlena asked.

"Paul and I did some digging earlier. Sonny had an astronomically high credit card bill. A bill he made Will pay for."

"Okay," Marlena replied.

"The bill wasn't for a purchase. Sonny sent a quarter of a million dollars to an offshore account. I tracked it down just before Paul got here. It's one of the scientists at the hospital. One of the ones who worked on the serum."

"So, you think…" Marlena trailed off, resuming rubbing Paul's back when he gulped in a whole lot of air.

"I think Sonny wasn't satisfied with the results of the serum dose you gave him. So, he paid off someone to make another, maybe even tampering with it."

"The scientist could have switched it before Kayla even locked them in her office. That would explain why Will only got memories of Sonny back when he took a second dose. We never even knew he had a second dose."

Paul wiped at his own face.

"So, Sonny is responsible?"

"It's what I think but we won't know for sure unless we can get the scientist or Sonny to talk."

"But what did they do to Will? What did the serum do to make him the way he is now?"

"I don't know," John admitted with a frown. "I don't know. But maybe that Larsson guy does."

"What?" Paul asked, brows furrowed.

"You said he wanted Will to go to his building. He has a lab. Someone at a lab reported a suspicious substance to the ISA. If it's connected, that means we might get some answers pretty damn soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari's birthday party goes about as well as expected

The day of Ari's birthday and party Will was even more of a neurotic mess than usual. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was too antsy.

Today had to be perfect.

Will had the whole thing planned.

Breakfast was going to be Ari's favorite – French toast at the Brady Pub. Afterward, they would go to the park and get out some of her energy. Then, on to the party at Chuck E. Cheese. Ari would have to help Will decorate the private back party room because Will couldn't rely on Sonny to help. Afterward, Ari's twelve best friends would arrive as well as some family members. The kids could play games and eat to their heart's content. Will even had an LOL Doll piñata made and begged the employees at Chuck E. Cheese to let them use it. Even stuffing the thing with candy to accommodate all the various food and dietary restrictions for all Ari's friends.

Then a specially designed ice cream cake, presents, and sending the kiddos home. Where Will hoped to take Ari for a special daddy-daughter date, whatever Ari wanted.

Now, Will had to make sure everything went to plan. He created a meticulous itinerary to help. Today was all about Ari. Will wasn't going to let anything get in the way, not Sonny, not his weird friends-with-benefits thing he had going with Isak, and not Will's love for Paul.

Getting up at 4:30 in the morning was not on the agenda but Will could manage. For once, he could work out for as long as he wanted.

Not caring if he made any noise and woke Sonny, Will changed into his running attire and was out the door.

The Apple Watch Isak gave him made his run so much more effective.

By the time Will returned home, sweaty, shaky, and feeling better than he had in months, Ari was just getting up.

"Happy birthday, baby," Will greeted when he peeked his head in Ari's room.

Rubbing her eyes, Ari frowned for a second before lighting up.

"It's my birthday!"

"Yes, it is," Will nodded. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go get something to eat. Sound good, birthday girl?"

"Uh-huh," Ari nodded, tumbling out of her tangled sheets and rushing to the bathroom to get ready herself.

Will washed as he usually did now that he was parenting full time – long enough to get a cursory clean and absolutely no lingering.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, ignoring the lump of snores coming from Sonny's side of the bed.

For a brief moment, Will contemplated waking Sonny, inviting him to join them. Then he dismissed it. It would only end in Sonny yelling at Will for interrupting his precious sleep.

Will didn't have time to deal with Sonny. Today was all about Ari.

* * *

Ari giggled in delight when Roman presented her French toast with birthday candles in it. She beamed when the entire place sang her "Happy Birthday" and spent the whole meal rambling a mile a minute to Will about everything and anything.

Will chased her around the park and up the play structures. Making Ari think she was too fast for him to catch. He pushed her on the swings and let her dangle from his neck as he swung them across the monkey bars.

They made it back home, forced Ari into a quick shower, and let her pick out which outfit she wanted to wear for her party. Will even took longer than he wanted on making her hair just right.

They made it to Chuck E. Cheese in time to set up all the specially ordered decorations Ari insisted on having. With only a few moments to spare, kids and their parents arrived. Family members started trickling in as well, cooing over Ari and giving Will tense smiles depending on what side of the family they were on.

Anyone remotely related to Paul seemed to hate his guts. Anyone remotely related to Sonny also seemed to hate his guts.

Sonny hadn't arrived yet. Probably still in bed like the useless bum he was.

It was better anyway because if Sonny had been there when Paul arrived with John and Marlena, Will didn't know what would happen. As it was, all the adults couldn't tear their eyes away, even the parents of Ari's friends who never even met Paul before.

"Sweetheart," Marlena greeted with a wobbly smile. She put her hand on Will's face and tried not to cry.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Will asked, giving John a panicked look.

Marlena nodded, patting his cheek a few times.

"Just…overwhelmed to see you. You're so handsome. So handsome and strong."

"Uh – okay," Will replied, oddly unsettled.

John clasped Will's shoulder and pulled him into a tight, tight hug.

"Oh, kid," John squeezed the back of Will's neck and wouldn't let go.

A much different reaction than Will was used to since Paul left town.

John and Marlena moved off into the crowd, depositing Ari's presents on a table next to the other gifts. It left Will and Paul alone. Or, as alone as they could be in a crowded room with so many people blatantly staring at them.

"Hi," Paul greeted, hands itching to touch Will the way John and Marlena did. "I wasn't sure if I should come or not but…"

He trailed off, eyes never leaving Will's as he held up a small gift-wrapped box with a bow.

"It's fine," Will said even though he knew it wasn't.

Sonny would flip out and Will didn't even know what Ari would do. But he wanted to see Paul so badly. Even if it was only for a few minutes, even if he couldn't talk to him the way he wanted with so many people watching them. Even if all he wanted to do was throw himself in Paul's strong arms and never let him go.

"I need to talk to you about something," Paul said in a low voice so no one nearby would hear them. "I have to tell you something."

Will scratched behind his ear, mindful of the crowd watching them.

"Now, isn't a good time."

"It can't wait, Will," Paul said, grabbing Will's elbow when he tried to walk away.

Will couldn't, wouldn't deny the electrical surge that slid up his arm when Paul touched his bare skin. But Will couldn't do this here, not now, not today.

"I can't," Will whispered. His eyes found Ari playing a game a few dozen feet away.

"Will, please," Paul pleaded. "We need to talk, now."

Paul saw the moment Will's eyes widened and his nose twitched. He watched as Will put his hand over his nose and shook his head.

Paul recoiled, letting Will go and stepping away.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Paul said with a desperate shake of his head. "I'll wait. It can wait. You don't have to do anything. I'm sorry."

Paul rushed over to John and Marlena's side, hands shaking. He would never do what Sonny did to Will. Never force him into something he didn't want and stand by with a heartless expression as Will fought so hard to say no his nose started to bleed.

No, that was never going to be Paul, ever.

He'd been without Will for so many months already. He could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

Will didn't know why so many parents stayed at the party because it certainly wasn't to help control their terrible children. Will spent the better part of an hour dealing with screaming, whining, arguing children and they weren't even his kid.

Ari, thank every deity out there, was having the time of her life. Will knew. He asked every time he saw her.

Sure, the party was almost over and Sonny still hadn't arrived. There were bratty kids wrecking-havoc. Will thought his head might explode if he heard one more kid scream, but Ari was happy.

But if Sonny forgot Ari's party after weeks of Will and Ari talking about it and planning for it, Will was going to kill him.

Throughout all that, Will could feel Paul's eyes burning into his skin. Felt Paul's gaze everywhere he went. The few times Will was weak and turned his head, he'd catch Paul looking at him, unrepentant. He'd give Will a familiar, gentle smile and it broke Will's heart and lifted him up in equal measures.

One such moment, Will looked over his shoulder and caught Paul's eyes. His beautiful green, wonderful, perfect eyes and Will was lost for a few seconds. Drowning yet he never wanted to come up for air.

He startled when someone grabbed his shoulder, jostling him.

"Hey," Brady said, letting Will go and crossing his arms. "I don't know what the hell you're doing but you need to stop it."

Will didn't say anything.

"After everything you did before how can you even look at him that way? Paul deserves better. You need to leave him alone. He's moving on, don't you get that? He's been moving on from you for months. Hell, that's why he's here now, for closure. So, just stay the hell away from him. You wanted Sonny. You don't get to come crawling back to Paul, now."

Brady brushed past Will before he could even respond. Tossing a small present on the table and going to sit next to whatever random woman he was dating now.

Will took a few deep breaths before heading for the hallway where the bathrooms were located.

He knew Brady was right. He didn't say anything Will hadn't thought a million times before himself. But to hear it today, now, with Paul so close, hurt even more. Especially knowing why Paul wanted to talk to him, needed to talk to him.

Will hoped, wished Paul had to say he wanted Will back. That he couldn't stay away anymore. That he still loved Will as much as Will loved him.

It was stupid and reckless but Will could fantasize.

Paul was here, wasn't he? It wasn't too far off base, was it?

No, it was.

Will was stupid and useless and Paul would never want him back. He probably spent the past months moving on with as many men as he could because why wouldn't he? Paul was gorgeous and perfect and he must have had so many men throw themselves at his feet. Men that were better than Will in every possible way. Men that would never hurt Paul the way Will did.

Paul wanted closure. Paul was here for closure.

He deserved it. Will owed him that much.

Will threw him away after promising he wouldn't. It didn't matter what Will said or did now. It didn't matter that Will regretted it every second of every day. It didn't matter that Will loved Paul with every fiber of his being. It didn't matter that Will never wanted to leave him, never wanted Sonny at all. That Sonny told him to break up with Paul and be with him and Will couldn't say no. He literally could not. It didn't matter that Will was screaming, begging, pleading for Paul to notice Will was in trouble, for Paul to realize and fight for him. It didn't matter that Will didn't get to make a choice even though so many people claimed he did.

None of it mattered.

Will didn't deserve Paul.

Now, Will would have to put on an understanding smile and wish Paul well as he moved on with his life. It didn't matter how much it killed Will.

Will loved Paul.

He'd give him anything he needed.

"Hey," Paul said, turning a corner and stepping into the hallway. "I saw you take off pretty fast. Are you okay?"

Oh, god, Will wasn't ready for this. He wasn't. He knew he had to do what was best for Paul but he thought he'd have a little more time. Just a little bit more for Will to hold on to that secret wish. Because as soon as Paul said the words it would be over. Will couldn't spend his time daydreaming that Paul would rush back to Salem, proclaim his love, and save Will from his miserable life. He couldn't fantasize about Paul once Paul got the closure he needed. Because that fantasy would be over and dead. It was all Will had now. The only thing keeping him going and he needed it. He needed it a little bit longer because Will wasn't going to last. He couldn't go on like this, couldn't live with Sonny at all if he didn't get this tiny little spec of happiness.

But Will couldn't object. He couldn't say no and Paul was going to say they needed to talk and Will was too weak. Paul would say he was moving on and want to clear the air. Tell Will all about the wonderful, perfect life he made god knows where with someone so infinitely better than Will that Paul never even thought about Will anymore.

Paul was gonna say it and Will couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to anyone and he couldn't do this anymore.

"Will?" Paul asked, stepping closer.

"Just do it," Will said, staring at his feet, voice filled with tears he couldn't quite swallow back.

"Do what?"

"Brady already told me," Will admitted. "So, just get it over with it. I get it. I deserve it. Just do it, okay. Just do it."

"Brady told you what?" Paul moved so he was standing in front of Will. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Will sniffed a few times, chest heaving with the strength it took to keep his tears at bay. He had to do this. Paul deserved this. And if Will really loved him then he'd get over himself and give Paul anything he could to make him happy.

"Brady told me why you're here," Will said, lifting his head. He didn't look at Paul's face, couldn't. He stared at a spot over Paul's shoulder. "That you're moving on and you want closure. So, just, get it over with, please."

"Will," Paul said, taken aback.

He hadn't talked to Brady about Will in months. He couldn't talk to Brady about Will. He couldn't stand the way Brady spoke about Will, badmouthed him and said all kinds of horrible things.

"I get it," Will leaned his head against the wall behind him. Cheeks wet and red and he knew he always looked so fucking ugly when he cried but he couldn't help it. This was the only thing he had left. "You're amazing and why would you still care about me? But, please, if you ever loved me, even a little, just get it over with it. Like a Band-Aid, just one good rip, please, Paul. Please."

Will finally looked at Paul's face and he almost broke.

He shouldn't look at Will like that. He shouldn't look so concerned and stricken for someone that hurt Paul so badly, so deeply. He shouldn't look at Will like he was anything because he wasn't. He wasn't and Paul couldn't do this.

Paul needed to get it over quick so Will could sob in a bathroom stall for ten minutes, splash some water on his face, and put on a smile. Get through the rest of the party and the night with Ari and pretend he wasn't breaking inside. Where he would go home to whatever mess Sonny left this time. And cry hysterically when it hits that he doesn't even get the faintest, weakest fantasy of ever getting anything other than Sonny Kiriakis for the rest of his life.

"Please, Paul."

Before Will even knew it, Paul wrapped him in the warmest, best embrace he'd had in months. Will could smell Paul's cologne and his natural scent and that alone was enough to make Will lose it.

His shoulders shook uncontrollably and he clung to Paul harder than he ever had before.

"Will," Paul said, holding Will tight and trying his best not to cry himself when he felt Will's tears wet his neck. "Will, that's not why I'm here. Or, well…"

It was why Paul was in Salem. He came to Salem to see Will Horton moving on with his life. Paul thought if he saw Will happy and in love, he could close the door on that chapter of his life. That he wouldn't cling to a future Will no longer wanted.

Paul wanted closure. Instead, he found Will a shell of his former self. Lost and confused and scared and bloodied and abused. He heard Will's words, saw Will's actions. Knew it today, right now more than ever before.

Will loved him. Will didn't want to let him go.

Something, or someone, made him.

Paul ran one hand through the hair at the base of Will's skull, pulling Will away from his neck to look into his eyes.

Paul almost lost it himself seeing how utterly devastated Will looked at the mere possibility of Paul moving on.

"I did come to Salem to get closure," Paul admitted, holding Will tight when he tried to pull away. "But, that's not why I'm here right now. I'm here right now because I know you still love me. You still love me and I still love you and I'm not letting you go again."

Paul glanced between Will's tear-filled eyes and his red-bitten lips. Will looked so shell-shocked, full of such disbelief Paul wasn't even sure if he heard him or not.

"I love you, Will. I always have and I always will."

Paul pressed his lips to Will's giving him plenty of time and space to push him away if he wanted.

Paul felt it in their kiss, the moment Will realized it. That this wasn't a dream or a wish or a fantasy. It was real. Everything was real.

Will froze for a moment when he felt Paul's lips. His eyes closed automatically but he didn't react for a single second. One second to realize Paul didn't order him to do anything. Paul didn't force Will into anything. Will could choose. He could choose this time.

Will would always pick Paul.

Paul couldn't stop his heart from soaring when Will wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him, really kissing him, for the first time in forever. Long and deep and delightfully Will in every way.

This was what everyone else he met was missing. They didn't know the exact spot to place their hands when they kissed him. Didn't know how much pressure to use, how long it needed to be, didn't know how to give their everything into it. They didn't taste right, kiss right, look right.

They weren't Will Horton and Paul was never going to kiss anyone else again.

Will couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Hands gliding along Paul's shoulders and neck and back. Couldn't stop feeling Paul everywhere he could in case this didn't last. In case this was the last kiss he'd ever get.

Will was so in love with Paul. So in love and he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else, no matter what. He wasn't going back to Sonny after this. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Sonny would have to pry Will's cold, dead fingertips off Paul because he was not letting go.

Nothing and no one could stop Will from enjoying this moment.

Almost

"Daddy?" Ari asked through a sharp inhale at the end of the hallway.

Will and Paul pulled their lips apart with a wet smack.

Oh, god, this could not be happening.

Ari looked between Will and Paul for a few seconds, eyes watering, before she darted off.

"Go," Paul urged, untangling himself from Will. "I'll find you, later."

Will gave Paul a pained smile and ran off.

Ari managed to make it halfway through the parking lot before Will caught up to her. Apparently, he would have to get her on some sort of a track team because she was fast when she wanted to be.

"Ari, wait," Will said moments before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward him.

"No, lemme go, lemme go," Ari wailed, little legs kicking in the air as she pummeled at Will's hands with small fists.

"No, I have to explain, just let me explain. Please."

"No, I saw you! You kissed him. You kissed him. You're supposed to be with Daddy and you kissed him. I hate you!"

Will held on to Ari tighter and blinked away a fresh bout of tears.

Somewhere in the universe, his mother just felt a tingle up her spine and she wouldn't even know why.

Having a smaller version of himself was really coming back to bite him in the ass.

"I know. I know, baby. I know I kissed him. I know. I know."

Ari, struggling against Will for all she was worth, wouldn't let up. She kept repeating over and over she hated Will.

A little more than twelve hours ago, Ari was defending him to Sonny. Telling Sonny Will was the best father in the world. Now she hates him.

It would figure with Will's life. He could either be happy or his daughter could, never both.

Will knew which he would prefer every time.

Will stumbled over to a tree at the outskirts of the parking lot. He manhandled Ari onto his lap, forcibly holding her against him.

"Stop it," Will pleaded, whispering into her ear. "Stop it. It's okay. Stop it."

Ari continued yelling and screaming for a few more moments before crying. Deep bone-rattling cries that killed Will inside.

"Why?" Ari asked around a sob. "Why don't you love Daddy?"

Will closed his eyes, his own much quieter tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I do. I do love Sonny. Just not the way you do."

"Why?" Ari wailed.

"I – I don't know," Will answered. "I've tried. I try every day and I can't. I know you love him and you're supposed to. I love that you love him. But I can't."

"Why?"

"Sonny and I aren't good for each other."

"Why?"

"We don't agree and we argue. I don't do things the way he likes. He yells at me."

"Why?"

"Because we're not right for each other. When you're in love, things are easy. You don't fight and yell all the time. You don't get mad at each other all the time. Being together isn't a chore, isn't something you have to do. It's something you want to do. Something you want to do because you miss them and love them so much and you can't think of anything better than that person."

"Why?"

Will closed his eyes tight and counted to three.

"I love you, Arianna Grace. I love you and I would do anything in the world for you because of that. Even if you hate me and you never wanted to see me again. I still would because I love you. You probably feel the same way about Sonny. You love him and you'd do anything to keep him happy. But there are a lot of ways to love someone. How you love Sonny is different from how you love anyone else. How I love you is different from anyone else I love. How I love you is different from how I love Sonny. It's not the same and it doesn't have to be and it's okay if you love him in a way that's different from how I do."

Ari sniffled, only weakly thrashing in Will's hold.

"Because Sonny and I can love you without having to love each other. I promise."

"Sonny does love you," Ari argued. "He says it. He tells me. He loves you even if you are useless."

Will looked up at the sky with a deep sigh.

So much for his hard work from the day before.

"Am I useless?" Will asked in a dull voice, not sure he was prepared for the answer.

"I dunno," Ari responded with a shrug.

"Do I wake you up in the morning so you aren't late for school?"

"Yeah."

"Do I do your hair the way you want?"

"Sometimes."

"Am I there when you get home from school?"

"…yeah."

"Do I make you a snack?"

"Yeah."

"Do I help you with homework?"

"Hmm"

"Do I play toys with you?"

"Hmm"

"Do I make dinner?"

"I guess."

"Do I read you books before bedtime?"

"Yeah."

"Do I help you clean up your toys? Do I let you use the toothbrush app on my phone to brush your teeth? Do I buy you the toys you want when you don't need any new ones? Do I spend time with you every day? Do I always let you pick the movie we watch? Did I buy you the special invitations and party decorations you wanted? The piñata? Did I get you the party at Chuck E. Cheese like you wanted? Did I set up everything exactly the way you wanted?

"Do I love you more than anything else?"

Will exhaled through his nose, feeling it when Ari relaxed against him.

"Why did you kiss him, kiss Paul?"

"Because I love him and I miss him," Will admitted in a small voice. There was no point denying it anymore.

"But you aren't with him anymore. You left him for Daddy."

"I didn't want to. It felt like I didn't have a choice. It always feels that way, now."

"Oh," Ari said, sounding as confused and lost as Will felt.

Will let out a sad chuckle, putting one hand over his face.

"I tried so hard to give you a perfect birthday and I'm the one that ruined it."

Will continued to laugh as a few more tears leaked from his eyes.

"I really do ruin everything, don't I?"

Will expected Ari to agree with him if she answered at all. He didn't expect her to turn around and put her arms around Will's neck, hugging him.

"No, you don't," Ari said. "I'm mad at you but you're still the best."

Will hugged Ari back, eyes shut tight, trying his best to clear his eyes.

"Thanks and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you saw that and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Daddy," Ari looked up at Will. Her own face a red-splotchy mess just like Will's. "I don't want you to be around Paul anymore."

Will took a deep breath and let it out before nodding.

"Can we do my presents now?"

Will nodded again, feeling whatever hope he had at Paul's confession leaking out of him.

* * *

By the time they made it back into the party room, after a detour to wash their faces off in the bathroom, there were a few more guests. More of Sonny's family arrived – Adrienne, Justin, Victor, and Maggie – and in the corner by himself, Isak.

Just what Will wanted to deal with.

Will couldn't even look in Paul's direction, not if he wanted to keep his composure.

Sonny walked into the room with a flourish. When he spotted Ari, he made a big production of wishing her a happy birthday. Presenting her with a massive gift Will didn't even know he bought.

Sonny tried to put his arm around Will while Ari ripped off the wrapping paper but Will side-stepped him.

"An LOL house?" Ari asked when she got all the paper off. "Daddy, I already have one."

"What?" Sonny asked with a frown and a nervous laugh.

Will couldn't resist a blatant eye roll.

"It's been in the living room for almost five days, Sonny."

And where the hell did Sonny get the money to buy a dollhouse that was almost $200?

"When did you buy her that?" Sonny spat at Will.

"I didn't," Will shook his head with an incredulous look. Great, now everyone could see them argue.

"I did," Isak interrupted before Sonny could respond.

Will didn't know when he waltzed over but he did. Out of the corner of his eyes, Will saw Paul and Sonny both tense. Will wasn't even sure if Sonny noticed Paul was there either yet.

"Mr. Larsson, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked in the sanctimonious tone he always had when talking about work.

"Will invite me," Isak said, "in a way."

"You and I have very different interpretations of the word invite," Will replied very much aware that all eyes were on him. Adult eyes that was, the children were all hovering near the pile of presents.

"Tomato, potato, whatever," Isak dismissed.

"That's not the saying," Will said with a light chuckle.

Isak shrugged before Ari attached herself to his chins.

"Isak!" Ari cheered, grinning up at him unashamedly.

Will covered his face with his hand. He was not going to survive her high school years, not at all.

"Happy birthday, liten flicka," Isak said. He reached down and swept Ari high into the air. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and plopped her back on the ground.

Ari giggled, looking at Isak over her shoulder with a bashful smile.

Sonny watched the whole interaction with his jaw dropped.

"When did you meet Ari?"

"Yesterday," Isak said, either not noticing or not caring everyone was watching them with judgmental eyes.

"Why would you send her a present if you hadn't met her? I only got my job on Friday."

"Hmm? Oh, Will said it was her birthday soon. I know little ones like LOL things. So, I sent."

Sonny gave Will a sharp glance before looking at Isak again.

"Well, thank you, sir. That was generous of you."

"Mmm," Isak said dismissively before turning to face only Will. "When are you coming with me?"

"Really?" Will glared before putting on a fake smile. "Now is not the time to talk about this."

Isak glanced at his own expensive watch before saying, "it's almost four. It's time."

"Not what I meant," Will said through clenched teeth.

John pushed himself to the front of the crowd.

"Will's article on you came out this morning. Why would you need Will to go anywhere with you, now?"

"Because I ask nice."

"And I said not right now," Will responded, trying to keep anything else from taking over Ari's birthday.

"When?" Isak asked.

Will didn't get the chance to answer. Sonny cut him off.

"When did you ask him that?"

Will and Isak both turned to look at Sonny.

"What?" Will asked but Sonny wasn't looking at him.

"When did you ask Will to go with you somewhere?" Sonny clarified with his arms crossed and a strange look on his face.

"Last night," Isak said plain and simple. "When I visit him at home."

"How do you know where we live?"

"I ask."

Will looked between the two, uncertain what was going on.

Ari was too busy digging into the rest of her presents and wasn't paying them any attention, thankfully. But Will bemoaned the fact that he couldn't use the special order thank you cards if he didn't know who bought her what.

Another part of his party itinerary ruined.

"How many times have you seen Will?"

"Can we not do this now?" Will asked, gesturing toward Ari and giving both Sonny and Isak a stern look.

"Shut up, Will," Sonny ordered with a nasty expression on his face.

Will clamped his lips together before he could even think about it.

Paul jostled his way through the crowd surrounding them.

"Don't talk to him that way," Paul said, as John and Marlena both tried to shush him before he made things worse.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny spat out, incredulous before rounding on Will. "I told you to stay away from him. What, did you invite him too?"

Technically, Will did say he'd see Paul at the party when he saw him last. But, he couldn't answer. Sonny told him to shut up.

"I already told you to stop talking to him like that," Paul urged, brushing Marlena and John off him.

"This is unbelievable," Sonny said with a shake of his head, ignoring Paul and focusing on Will. "Are you stringing them both along? One wasn't enough so you had to throw yourself at the second one too? Why are you such a slut, huh? Answer me!"

Will flinched from Sonny's words and from his outstretched hands when he grabbed Will's shoulders and shook.

Paul, Isak, John, Brady, and even Justin all reached out to pull Sonny off Will. Some much angrier than others.

Justin reached Sonny first.

"Shut the hell up, Sonny," Paul ordered as John and Brady changed course and had to hold Paul back.

"What is it, huh, Will? Don't want to tell everyone your dirty little secret again?"

Will put his hand over his nose, trying so damn hard to keep anything from spilling over but he knew it would. He wasn't going to answer Sonny. He wasn't. It didn't matter how many times he yelled at Will, it wasn't happening.

Sonny groaned and let out a disgusted sound when Will's nose started bleeding.

"Would you get that shit under control, for god's sake, Will?"

"Tyst du idiot," Isak said with a dark look on his face. The angrier he grew, the worse his grasp on English became. "You do to him. You did."

"Will?" Paul asked, forgetting Sonny for a moment and focusing on the blood pouring out of Will's nose. He moved closer, hands hovering over Will's face.

Will shook his head. Not now, not in front of so many people. Why did Sonny have to do this?

Will couldn't see any napkins anywhere and panicked. Marlena, thankfully, was already on it. She held a wad of tissues to Will's face while she glared at Sonny.

"What the hell are you even saying?" Sonny asked, looking at Isak in complete exasperation. "Why are you even here?"

"I help Will," Isak said, slowing down his words.

"Help Will?" Sonny asked, throwing Justin's hands off him. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Sonny," Will said, voice nasally and muffled. "Stop yelling at your boss."

"No," Sonny shook his head. "Everyone might as well know anyway. I mean, it's not a secret. Is it, Will?"

"Is what?" Will asked, wanting nothing more than to hide away. To take Ari and Paul and never see Sonny Kiriakis ever again.

His eyes drifted toward Ari, thankful she was too absorbed by her presents to care what anyone was saying.

"The fact that you fucked my boss," Sonny yelled enough for everyone in the entire room to hear.

Will froze in place, blinking at Sonny. He could feel everyone's eyes on him again. He knew what they looked like too. He'd been here before.

Adrienne and Justin looking at him like he's the worst kind of monster. Victor plotting the easiest way to hide his body. Brady's usual look of contempt and disgust. John and Marlena's disappointment. The rest of his family's judgment and hypocritical ridicule.

Now, Will got to see Paul's reaction too. Some sort of horrible mixture of everything all at once and Will hated Sonny. He hated him. Why would he do this to Will?

How did he even know?

"I don't know why you tried hiding it in the first place. I knew the whole time," Sonny revealed. He looked at Isak with contempt before adding, "and I don't know why you look so smug right now. Do you really think Will would have done anything with you if I hadn't told him to first?"

"…what?" Will whispered.

It felt like his ears were ringing. He must have misheard.

"The only reason you went near him in the first place is because I told you to. I wanted that job and I didn't care how I got it. So, thanks a lot, Will. I guess I should be thanking you. If you weren't such a slut, talking you into it might have been harder."

Will couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and everyone was staring at him and his daughter's birthday was ruined and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't be here anymore, not after learning the truth.

"Daddy?" Ari asked, holding an American Girl doll to her chest and looking at him with wide eyes. "You're bleeding again."

Will glanced at Ari before proving once again how alike they really were. He looked between Ari and Sonny, eyes watering, before he darted off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sonny's reveal AKA Will has another emotional breakdown, Ari asks too many questions, Sonny gets threatened, and Will refuses to completely ruin Ari's birthday.

The entire back party room erupted into chaos as Will ran off with little more than a teary-eyed glance. Parents of Ari's friends burst into gossip. Family members shook their head at Will's antics, forgetting Sonny's reveal not five seconds ago.

Sonny told Will to sleep with someone else.

So he could get a job.

Paul could see it now. See Sonny telling Will, choosing his words, oh so carefully so Will would have no other choice. Pretending he didn't tell Will at all, walking away with an innocent look on his stupid, self-serving face. Putting on a suit-and-tie, ever so proud of what he forced his already fragile boyfriend to do.

Paul was going to murder Sonny Kiriakis. He was going to take his time, make it hurt. Pay Sonny back for all the pain he ever put Will through, put Paul through.

But, not now.

Paul's concern for Will was stronger and less homicidal. He almost barreled into innocent bystanders in his quest to catch up to a running Will.

* * *

Marlena, torn between following Will and giving Sonny a piece of her mind, turned to Ari instead. She grabbed Ari's hand, attempting to lead her away from the circle forming around Sonny.

"Sweetheart, why don't you show me all your presents, hmm?"

"Where did Daddy go?" Ari asked, looking in the direction Will ran.

"He's going to take care of his nose. He'll be right back. Everything's okay."

"Grandma Marlena?" Ari asked as Marlena guided her away from the adults and back to her pile of presents. She looked up at Marlena with wide, innocent eyes and a familiar little wrinkle to her nose. The same wrinkle Will always had when he couldn't quite figure something out.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's 'fucked' mean?"

Marlena was going to kill Sonny Kiriakis.

* * *

John knew the moment Will left Paul wouldn't be far behind. Paul wouldn't be his son if he didn't chase after the person he loved.

It was up to John then to take out the trash. A task he would relish after the past few days.

"What the hell is your problem?" John asked, glaring in Sonny's direction. Drawing up to his full height before a loud voice started yelling in something that wasn't English.

No one knew what Isak was shouting but it sounded threatening and impressive. As did his much taller form looming over Sonny, long arms gesticulating, narrowly missing smacking into Sonny's face.

John couldn't tell if the near misses were on accident or on purpose.

"Would you speak English, huh?" Sonny asked, trying not to look as intimidated as he felt with a giant towering over him.

John didn't fail to note Sonny edged closer to Justin Kiriakis, though.

"You're idiot," Isak said between Swedish phrases. "You're snuskhummer."

"What the hell are you saying?" Sonny shouted. "Why are you even here? What? I let Will sleep with you once and now you can't stop hanging around?"

Isak crossed his arms, looking at down at Sonny with well over half a foot of height difference between them.

"You are awful, awful person. If you think I gave job because sex with Will you are even worse."

"That's the only reason he went to you that night. Do you really think he would have looked at you twice without me telling him to? The only reason he was ever interested in you is because of me. In fact, why don't you tell everyone all about? How good was my boyfriend anyway?"

Isak grabbed Sonny by his shirt collar and yanked him to his toes. Getting in his face and speaking so only the remaining people around them could hear – John, Brady, Justin, and Sonny.

"You might tell Will to go but not why he slept with me. I told him what I say to you. I tell him to go. He kissed me instead. Over and over and over because you're awful boyfriend. Just like I fuck him over and over and over because you're awful boyfriend. Is why he call me other day to pick him up, why we fuck in my car. He wanted me, not you, never you.

"Do not talk about Will again, ever."

Isak tossed Sonny to the side, literally. Justin had to grab Sonny so he wouldn't tumble to the ground.

John watched as Isak adjusted his shirt and took a few steps away.

When Sonny, attempting to gather his dignity, tried to walk away John tapped him on the shoulder.

John crossed his arms and gave Sonny a sharp smile.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Will didn't know what he was doing but he had to get away. As far away as possible while he still could. Before someone forced him to go back and he wouldn't. Will wouldn't. He couldn't and he wouldn't, not anymore, never again.

Will hated Sonny. He hated him.

He couldn't believe he ever felt guilty for going to Isak in the first place. Felt guilty for enjoying someone else while he was with Sonny when Sonny wanted him to do it.

Sonny spent the past few days acting like he didn't know what Will did. Acting like he didn't plan it, knew the exact words to say to make Will go along with it. Even if Will chose to sleep with Isak in the end, Sonny didn't know that.

Sonny wanted Will to have sex with someone so he could get a job.

Sonny, who once berated Will for whoring himself out to get Paul's coming out story, literally tried to whore Will out.

When Isak told Will about what he told Sonny, Will gave Sonny the benefit of the doubt. Sonny never flat out told Will to do anything. But he mentioned what he wanted Will to do, which Sonny knew Will couldn't ignore.

Sonny knew and he did everything he could to get Will near Isak. He knew the right words to say and what words to omit.

Sonny planned it all. Then he told everyone.

Soon enough, all of Salem would know. It would be just like before when he slept with Paul while married to Sonny. The disparaging looks would return, the hypocritical judgment.

Everyone knew. Everyone hated him again. The only way they'd ever forgive him, look at him with anything other than disgust in their eyes, would be if Will died and came back to life.

Will couldn't live that way, not again.

"Will!" Paul yelled, a few steps behind Will now. "Will, wait."

Will shook his head, blood smeared along his face and neck. He couldn't stop. He wasn't far away enough.

Oh, god, Paul heard. Paul knew what Will did. Knew Will slept with someone that wasn't his partner, again.

Paul was going to hate Will again too.

Will skidded to a stop, panting.

"Will, please," Paul said, almost running right past him. He yanked Will into a hug, blood and all.

Will shook his head before collapsing in Paul's arms again. He needed to take advantage of it for as long as he could. Before Paul pushed him away at last.

"It's okay," Paul mumbled into Will's hair, faces pressed tight together. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Will argued, shaking his head. "Everyone heard. Everyone heard and they know. They know what I did. You know."

"It's okay," Paul repeated.

"It's like before and everyone's going to hate me and I can't do this again. I can't. No one was supposed to know. Everyone's going to hate me again."

"No one is going to hate you," Paul argued. "Will, we heard what Sonny said. He told you to go. He made you go. This is his fault. I know what happens when you try to tell him no. This isn't your fault."

Will made a face, shoulders heaving.

He had to tell Paul the truth. He always told Paul the truth.

"It is my fault," Will confessed around a sob.

It took several moments for Will to even get the words out. He was crying too hard to say anything.

"I went because Sonny told me to go. But, Isak said I could leave. I didn't want to leave, Paul. I didn't want to leave. I slept with Isak because I wanted to. I wanted to and I did, over and over. Everyone's going to know and it's my fault. Everything's my fault. It's always my fault."

Paul pulled Will against him tighter, shushing him when Will started bawling.

Paul didn't want to admit it but he was relieved Will made the choice to sleep with Isak himself. If Will had been forced or coerced, Paul would have had to kill Sonny and Isak both. He couldn't imagine the type of pain Will would have suffered if it wasn't his choice. He didn't even want to think about all the other things Sonny must have forced Will to do in the months of Paul's absence.

But, this situation, right now, Paul was reassured.

Will willingly cheating on Sonny was a relief. A relief and a deep, dark part of Paul couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Sonny kept Will so dissatisfied Will cheated, again.

It shouldn't make him smile but it did. For a small moment before Paul refocused on the situation at hand. On the fact that Will was falling apart in his arms, again.

"Will, it's okay. I promise. It's okay."

"You're gonna hate me and everybody knows and you're gonna hate me. You're gonna hate me. You do hate me. I hurt you. I hurt you and I ruin everything and I'll ruin you again. I ruin everything. I hurt you and I broke your heart. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Will wouldn't stop crying and shaking. Even though his nose stopped bleeding, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and everything was going dark.

Paul eased Will down to the ground and focused on getting him to breathe.

"Come on, in and out," Paul urged. He sat behind Will with his knees on either side of Will's body, holding Will close. "There you go, breathe when I breathe. It's okay. It's alright. I don't hate you, remember? I told you earlier. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'll always love you."

Will's breathing evened out as Paul continued murmuring in Will's ear his love over and over. Paul moved from behind Will to sit in front of him, needing Will to look at him.

"See, it's okay. It's okay."

Paul cupped Will's face, holding his gaze.

"Hey, look at me, listen to me. This isn't your fault."

Will shook his head, face a mess of tears and blood.

"No, Will," Paul argued in a soft tone, like he was speaking to a spooked animal. "Remember what you told me before? You said you didn't want to leave me but you had no choice? That you didn't understand what was happening to you? The nosebleeds, how you do things even when you don't want to? I know why it's happening to you. I don't know everything yet and I don't know if I can prove it but I know. It's not your fault."

"You love me?" Will whispered, staring at Paul with big, watery eyes.

Paul let out a short chuckle and gave Will a fond smile.

"Yes, I love you. I told you earlier. I know you didn't want to leave me."

"But, I hurt you," Will said, blinking away a new round of tears. He couldn't get his emotions under control. "I hurt you and I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you and I never did and why would you love me? I'm awful, Paul. I don't listen and I'm stupid and I won't support you and I'll pressure you to do things around the house and I'll cheat on you because I'm a whore. You can't love me. You can't love me. I'm not good enough for you."

It took all of Paul's control to stay with Will. To not turn back around and smash his fist into Sonny's face for the insecurities and doubts he drilled into Will.

Paul wasn't sure how much longer he could resist.

"Will, no," Paul shook his head, hands slipping behind Will's neck. "None of that is true. That's not even you talking. It's not."

Will shook his head too, over and over and over until Paul had to tighten his hold on Will's neck to stop him.

"This is not you talking. This is months of someone filling your head with this garbage. This isn't you, Will. The Will I know is still deep inside you. Don't you remember, huh? When you came back to Salem and you were chasing after me? You didn't let anything get in your way because you felt something for me. No memories, in a foreign town, strangers wanting something you couldn't give them. But you felt something for me. Me, not anyone else, not Sonny, me. You fought for that connection Will, even when I didn't want to see it.

"That's when I fell in love with you. You, Will, beautiful and headstrong and stubborn. You didn't let anything or anyone get in your way, even me. You didn't care if anyone told you to stay with Sonny. You did what was best for you, you did what you wanted. I know you're still in there. I know you are."

Will tried to shake his head again but Paul's grip wouldn't let him.

"Do you remember when you didn't have your memories? And Belle told you I was the one you cheated on Sonny with? Do you remember?"

"Mmm hmm," Will hummed, eyes focused on Paul.

"And you asked me if the sex was good?" Paul flashed Will a wide smile.

Will's face couldn't turn any redder from the crying and panicking and blood. But, it would if it could.

"You said you wanted us to be friends someday and not five seconds later you kissed me. You kissed me and I was helpless to do anything but kiss you back. That's us, okay? That's you and me. You and your brilliant, blunt, beautiful mouth and me helpless to stay away.

"Even years ago, in that hotel room, the first time I opened a door for you shirtless,"

Paul smiled when Will let out a surprised peal of laughter.

"I took one look at you, Will Horton, and I knew you were someone special. I know you felt the same way. Things were complicated then and we weren't ready to be together for real, not yet. But we both felt that draw, that pull toward one another. You almost died, you had a completely new, repressed, life and you still felt it. You felt it and I felt it and I feel it right here, right now. And I'm not letting you go, do you understand me?

"I don't care how many Jack Skellington lookalikes you slept with. I don't care what Sonny ever made you do. I don't care that I've spent the past months wondering every second of every day what I did wrong to lose you. None of that matters, now. I didn't fight for you before. I didn't fight for you or for us and I should have. I should have known something was wrong. I should have been here to stop any of this from happening.

"I'm here, now. I'm here and I'm not leaving and we're going to stop this. We're going to fix this, together."

Will licked his lips tasting salt and the tang of leftover blood.

"Ari said she didn't want me around you anymore."

Will wrapped his arms around Paul, clinging. He loved his daughter. He did. He'd do anything for her but he wasn't sure he could do that, could stay away from Paul.

Even if he did feel a slight tingle inside his nose.

Paul sighed, long and deep, holding Will just as tight.

"We'll figure things out with her. Somehow. But I'm sorry, Will. I'm not letting you go."

"I already ruined her birthday," Will argued in a weak tone.

"You didn't ruin anything."

"She saw us kissing."

"She's seen us kiss before."

"You don't understand how much she loves Sonny. How happy she's been with the three of us living together. How do you think I've survived these past months? Because it made her happy. That's all I've ever wanted. My childhood was crap and now, I'm doing the exact same things. Only I'm my mom cheating on my dad left and right and Ari is me. Oh my god, she's gonna shoot you."

"Well, you certainly get your dramatic flair from your mother," Paul commented. Letting out a pleased huff when Will pinched him and gave him an incredulous look. "See, I knew the real you was somewhere in there."

Paul cupped Will's cheeks again, giving Will a small but sincere smile.

"She's six, Will. She's going to say a lot of things now that she won't mean later. And trust me, when you ran off she did not look happy and it wasn't because of you or me. And I know how much she means to you. I do. You weren't as close without your memories but I remember when she was a toddler. How protective and loving you were. I'm sure it's the same now. You've dealt with months of hell just to keep her happy. Most importantly, you're not your mother, you're not Sami."

"My daughter saw me cheating on her father with another man. I am my mother. My mother is her mother. I can't escape the cycle."

"Okay," Paul wasn't going to argue about this now. "But, didn't you tell me you cared about EJ later on?"

"After I tried to kill him! And do you know how many years it took for my mom to like John? Do you? Because I sure don't."

"Will," Paul let go of his face to grab both hands in his and squeeze. "The important thing is Sami does love my dad and my dad loves her. You cared about EJ, were friends with him for a long time and he cared about you. So, if there is a family cycle, eventually it will run its course to Ari getting along with me.

"Now," Paul gave Will's hands another squeeze. "If you're worried about that, does it mean you believe me when I say I love you?"

Will lifted one shoulder, giving Paul a bashful smile.

"I know things have been awful for you for a long time but we're gonna fix them, together."

"Even if we can," Will's smile turned forlorn and tentative. "I don't know how to leave Sonny. I've tried. I've tried so many times and I can't. I mean, I physically can't. I can't do anything he doesn't want me to do, not unless he doesn't know about it."

"Well, how does it work then? Ari told you to stay away from me but you're here."

"My nose has been tingling the whole time," Will admitted. "She's also smaller, younger. She isn't as commanding, I guess. Maybe it only works if you're really forceful. I don't know. Whenever Sonny tells me something I have to do it. Sometimes other people, sometimes I just do it because I learned it's easier than arguing."

"We need to find out everything so we can figure out a way to fix this."

"You said you knew what was wrong with me. How? Why?" Will asked, giving Paul an odd look.

"After the other night at the restaurant, I knew there was something wrong. I knew it deep in my bones. I wasn't going to rest until I found out what. Dad and I have been investigating."

"Investigating me?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "You and Sonny. It was the only way to pinpoint what happened and when things started changing."

Will blinked several times, mind whirling.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure I can prove it," Paul admitted with no small amount of reluctance. "But I know someone who can."

* * *

Will wouldn't budge once Paul confessed Will needed to go to Isak's building. That they all needed to speak with Isak's scientists. As much as Will wanted to know the truth, as much as he wanted to get better, he made a promise.

Ari was going to get the best birthday of her life even if it killed him.

Despite everyone's disapproval, something Will was used to dealing with, Will refused to go anywhere until Ari's birthday was over. No one was too keen on forcing Will into anything at the moment either so they didn't argue.

After Paul helped clean Will up, they entered the party again. In Will's absence, Marlena supervised the piñata and passed out party favors to the little guests.

Sonny was no longer there. John insisted Sonny wouldn't be bothering anyone for a while. Adrienne, Justin, and Victor also disappeared. Will assumed they all went back to their mansion to soothe Sonny's wounded ego and tell him how nothing in life was ever his fault.

John, Marlena, and Paul helped dismantle the party decorations once the last of the guests left. Will dealt with many less than subtle looks from parents and even more obnoxious looks from his own family members.

Again, something Will was used to.

Ari, after giving Will a much-needed hug, played with her gigantic pile of toys with Isak of all people.

Afterward, Will wasn't sure what else he could do with Ari that wouldn't bring attention to the strange group of people who wouldn't let him out of their sight.

Then, he remembered.

Across the street from the Starbucks parking lot he had sex in the other day – a carnival.

* * *

Paul sat on a bench in front of a carousel watching Will, Ari, Marlena, and even John go around and around. Ari and Will sat on matching unicorns with pink hair while John and Marlena rode white gleaming horses behind them.

The carnival was rather busy but Ari didn't care. She yanked on Will's hand and dragged him from ride to ride. Thankfully for Will's sake, she was only interested in the kiddie rides.

Everyone enjoyed cotton candy and deep-fried Oreos as they wandered the carnival, winning Ari prizes at the games and watching Will and Ari go on rides. With the carousel, she begged Marlena and John with her big doe eyes until they came on too.

As much as Paul was reluctant to admit it, Will made the right decision. Ari deserved a wonderful birthday and Will wouldn't be the man Paul loved if he didn't provide it.

Plus, watching Will's face light up whenever Ari laughed was a nice change of pace from how miserable he's looked.

Isak flopped onto the bench beside Paul, dropping an armful of cheap carnival prizes beside him. Somehow it fell onto Isak to hold everything. Mostly because Ari was so enthralled with him. Something that caused Will a lot of exasperated amusement and Paul a lot of resentment.

Paul wasn't sure why the man was still there. He wasn't needed.

"Why are you here?" Paul asked Isak but never took his eyes off the carousel.

Isak shrugged, putting his hand in Ari's bag of cotton candy and taking a chunk.

"Will is friend. Ari likes me. You need me to get information anyway."

"Right," Paul scoffed. "He's your friend."

"Jealous?" Isak asked.

"Why would I be?" Paul asked, crossing his arms. "I know Will's still in love with me."

"Love and lust not too far apart," Isak commented, tongue and lips turning blue from the cotton candy.

"Will can sleep with whomever he wants when he's not with me," Paul said. "Sex doesn't equate feelings. Why? You have feelings for Will?"

"Mmm," Isak shrugged again. "No, not really. Maybe one day. Will is beautiful and stubborn and strange. Makes time in Salem fun. But, no. I like sex with him very much but like friendship too."

Paul couldn't fault Isak for that. He too once slept with Will when Will was involved with someone else. He knew the allure Will offered, knew more than anyone how thrilling sex with him could be. He also couldn't begrudge Will for sleeping with someone else. After months of what amounted to servitude with Sonny, Will must have been desperate for someone, anyone who could interest him.

Isak wasn't Paul's type but he wasn't ugly. And Paul slept with other men in the past few months too.

"You know," Isak said, interrupting Paul's thoughts. "When I get interview with Will, I did not see point. Then I look up Will and I saw it. Him sleeping with you during interview was good motivation for me to meet him."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"I flirt with him lots and made offers. But, I would not have slept with him to give Sonny job. I did not. Will and I together because we both wanted."

"That's what Will said," Paul admitted.

"It was fun to throw in Sonny's face, though."

Paul let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Are you gonna fire him? He was yelling at you earlier."

"Have to talk to lawyers about it. See if worth breaking contract. If not, I make work life hell."

Paul was beginning to like this guy.

* * *

By the time they left the carnival, Ari was exhausted but thrilled. She rode every ride she wanted twice. Stuffed herself with candy, soda, and deep-fried foods. Got her face painted and won so many prizes Isak's car almost couldn't fit them all.

Ari rambled for the first half of the car trip back to Salem about how amazing the carnival was and how much fun she had. She sat in the back seat of Paul's car with Will and Marlena. This late into the night she didn't even complain Paul came with them. Something she did almost the whole car-ride to the carnival.

When she fell asleep, Ari was holding Will's hand and telling him how much she loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out what the hell is wrong with him

"Thank you for doing this, again," Will said to the kind elderly woman who lived in the apartment next door. "She should sleep the whole time. And I won't be gone too long. Are you sure it's alright? I can stay and wait until morning if you don't want to –"

"Will, darling, shut up," the woman said patting the top of his hand. "I can handle babysitting a sleeping child while I watch my stories."

"Right, sorry," Will said with red cheeks and a small smile. "I'll owe you one."

"Keep bringing me my mail and we'll be fine. If you want to leave the fool who's always yelling at your sweet, handsome face, well, I wouldn't complain either."

Will nodded and let out a surprised chuckle. He poked his head in Ari's room once more, seeing her spread out across the bed, and headed for the door.

Paul, Isak, Marlena, and John waited a few steps outside the apartment. It was well past nine in the evening but no one bothered with the time.

"Are you sure it's okay to go to your office, now?" Will asked Isak as he stood close to Paul's side. "Is anyone going to even be there?"

"Raring, if no one is there when I say, they don't have job."

"Oh," Will blinked a few times. "Right, I knew that."

"Are you ready?" Paul brushed his fingertips down Will's wrist. He waited for Will to entwine their fingers, needing Will to decide for himself.

Will let out a deep exhale, looking up at the hazy, cloud-filled night sky.

Everyone believed this trip would prove what was going on with him. Why he spent the past few months miserable, screaming on the inside for it all to end. Why he did everything Sonny wanted. Why he couldn't argue. Why he couldn't leave Sonny at all.

If they were right, he'd find out why he became a shell of his former self.

"Yeah," Will whispered, curling his fingers between Paul's. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Isak led them past several security checkpoints. Flashed his ID and waved them through doors and into a laboratory.

"Why didn't I get to see this before?" Will wondered, taking in the sterile environment.

Everything was crisp, clean, and surrounded by glass. Tables covered in an ordered type of chaos, all sorts of machines tucked away in corners. Glass beakers and scales spread about, it all gave Will an ominous feelings.

He didn't know if the chill up his spine was nerves or from the rapid drop in temperature.

"Why would you? I only show places to impress you," Isak admitted with an easy smile. He wandered over to the only office with a light on.

"When were you in this building?" John asked as they all gathered around a large table and sat down.

"A few days ago," Will admitted, drumming his hands on the metal tabletop. "I was still working on the article and he kept coming up with excuses to see me. I saw his office and the café on the first floor."

"Why does he even have a lab?" Paul asked, dragging a stool to sit close to Will.

"Side part of his business," Will said, unfurling his right hand so Paul could hold it. "Research into the same disease his grandfather had."

"Lucky we are researching neurological diseases," a severe-looking middle-aged woman in a white lab coat said walking over to them. She too had a Swedish accent though not as pronounced as Isak's. "Which one of you is William?"

Will lifted his free hand in the air, frowning a bit when the woman marched over to him.

"This is Dr. Karlsson," Isak introduced, placing his hands on Will's shoulders. "Doctor, meet William Horton."

The woman gave Isak a sharp, knowing look and rolled her eyes when Isak smiled shamelessly.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Dr. Karlsson said with a nod in everyone's direction. She glanced at Isak and barked, "bring me the things off my desk."

Isak told her something in Swedish that caused her to glare at him but he followed her directions without further complaints.

When he was inside her office, she revealed, "I've known him since he was a boy. He's always enjoyed riling people up."

She adjusted a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and held Will's gaze, "now, what exactly did you inject into yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, sitting up straighter and clutching Paul's hand tight.

Isak returned with a file and a small box. Dr. Karlsson pulled a piece of paper out of the file. It was regular lined paper ripped from a spiral-bound notebook. The edges were frayed, shedding.

"Do you recognize this?" Dr. Karlsson asked, dangling the paper in front of Will.

Will pulled the paper out of her hand, examining it. He did recognize it. He remembered lying in bed with Paul, taking turns reading from a journal, Rolf's journal. He knew the scribbled writing and haunting words even if he hadn't seen it since he gave it to the hospital. It was the same journal he gave to the hospital to recreate the serum for his memories.

A serum he later stole from Kayla's office and convinced Paul to inject in him.

"Oh my god," Will gasped, the paper falling from his hands. "Where did you get this?"

"Someone brought it to us," the woman opened the small box and produced four glass vials of an obnoxiously colored liquid with labels on them. "These two are identical to the formula on the paper."

She set two vials with a blue label on the table.

"This," she grabbed a vial with a red label, "is the serum we were given. And this," she showed an orange labeled vial, "is what we reproduced using it as a model."

She kept the blue labels separate from the red and orange.

"These two are different from these two," her hand hovered over both sections. "Both activate various functions of the memory. However, they're similar but different serums."

"How can that be?" Marlena wondered, forehead scrunched tight.

"Memories aren't stored in one specific part of the brain. They're all over, hippocampus, amygdala, brain stem, and so on. Both of these serums target a specific type of memory. Episodic memories which are experiences and specific events. On first glance, the two serums are the same and they are similar. One, though, was super concentrated and laced with something else.

"Now, which serum do you think you took?"

"Actually…" Will shared a small glance with Paul before saying, "I think I took both."

"What?" the woman asked, surprised. "I requested records from the hospital. They said they only administered one dose and destroyed the rest."

"Yeah," Will frown, looking at the table and avoiding eye contact. "I stole some from my aunt's office and took another dose."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't get any results from the first dose and I'm impatient."

"Well, no, I wouldn't expect one dose would do much. You needed a second dose of the same serum. Unfortunately, I suspect you took the newer, concentrated serum."

"What was it laced with?" Marlena asked, holding tight to John's hand.

"Scopolamine," the woman answered. "It's common in Alzheimer's research and to even treat low amounts of motion sickness. We use it in our research here, incidentally, which is how we knew to look for it. Higher doses have tendencies to take away free will. Well, there's some controversy on that but it's hard to dispute it after this. I'll have to do some research of my own with William, here, but I'm confident. The serum was a concentrated dose, it took time to take effect. A few memories here and there, a little loss of control to counter. When you regained all your memories, William, is when you would have been more susceptible to suggestion."

"What about the nosebleeds?" John asked, glancing over at Will's blank expression.

"The body's visceral reaction while fighting off the tendrils of control overwhelming it. But, I suspect a physiological reason as well."

The room fell into a sudden, heavy silence. All eyes on Will, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Paul kept a steady grip on Will's hand, rubbing his thumb along Will's pulse point.

"I don't understand," Will said, voice small and low.

"What don't you understand?" Paul asked, scooting so close their thighs brushed.

"Why would anyone make a new serum? Why would they want to give it to me?"

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that," Paul said, spinning Will's stool around so they were face-to-face. He swallowed at the sight of Will's wide, trusting eyes.

Paul could never understand how someone who claimed to love Will would ever cause so much harm.

"Remember how I told you Dad and I investigated the past few months of your life?"

Will nodded.

"We were looking at your financial records," Paul said with a grimace at Will's flinch. "Yours and Sonny's. You've been paying off a really large credit card bill of Sonny's. We tracked down what he bought and it was a cash advance to an offshore bank account. A bank account in the name of a former hospital employee. One who worked on the original serum."

Will didn't say anything, didn't even blink. Just looked at Paul with a blank, pale face.

"Will?" Paul asked, eyes sweeping over Will's face. "Do you understand what I said?"

Will nodded but didn't do anything else. He still hadn't blinked either.

"Will?"

Will squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. He knew everyone was watching him. It felt like everyone was always watching him now.

Somedays he wanted so badly to go back to his simple life in Memphis. Where his world was a mentally unstable – yet kind – woman and an Elvis impersonator.

As that wasn't possible, Will could do nothing but accept his life and try to move on. No matter how difficult it felt. Because Will could only handle so much. He could only put up with so much and deal with so much before he cracked entirely.

Will was very close to that edge.

Will opened his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"So, what you're telling me is I made you inject me with something that took away my free will and Sonny made me pay for it?"

Paul gave Will a mixture of a smile and a frown and nodded.

"Right," Will said before pulling away from Paul.

He disentangled their hands and smashed his forehead into the table with a loud thunk.

No one reacted for a few seconds, frozen in disbelief and concern. Then Will smacked his head on the metal tabletop over and over without stopping.

"Will," Paul put his arms around Will's waist, wincing with each loud, echoing smash of Will's head. "Stop it. No, stop it."

Will smacked his forehead into the table mumbling a combination of, "stupid, stupid, stupid," and "make it go away".

John and Isak both helped Paul pull Will farther from the table.

Will stumbled away from all three of them, back against a wall. Cornered and vicious like a wild animal.

"You said this wasn't my fault," Will told Paul with accusing eyes and a worrying red mark on his forehead. "You said none of this was my fault and it was. I stole the serum and I made you use it on me."

"We didn't know anyone tampered with it. You thought you were taking something safe," Paul argued, slowly walking toward Will with his hands in the air.

"But it wasn't! It wasn't and you told me not to and I never listen to you. I never listened to anyone until I took that stupid serum and now I can't stop listening. It's my fault and I'm stupid and I want it to go away. Make it go away."

"Hey, hey," Paul reached Will and grabbed both of his trembling hands. "Yeah, you're not good at following directions. You probably never learned how to color inside the lines at school."

Paul waited a beat to see if Will would react, frowning when he didn't.

"That's one of the things I love about you most. You're surprising and stubborn and ridiculous. And this isn't your fault. Yes, you shouldn't steal medical supplies when you don't know what they are. But, you thought it was something safe. You took it out of your aunt's office. You had no way of knowing there would have been any change to the serum. This isn't your fault."

"He's right, kid," John said, standing next to Paul. "This isn't anyone's fault but Sonny's. He instigated this whole thing, played up the need for you to remember things about your old life with him. He knew what he gave you and he knew there were changes in your behavior and he didn't say anything. In fact, he made it worse. You told us he didn't want you going to the doctor. Well, a doctor could have figured out what was wrong with you."

"How did Sonny even get the serum formula? How did you?" Will asked, giving Isak a strange look.

"Sonny," Isak admitted, hands in his pockets. "We have meeting on Friday. Sonny said he had big important formula to change lives. I thought he made it up to look good on first day. But, doctor's here, realized truth."

"How did you know it had to do with Will?" Marlena wondered as she and Dr. Karlsson stood to the side.

Isak shrugged.

"I read Will almost died and came back with no memories. Now he has memories. Not hard to put together. No idea Sonny get things, though."

"Sonny knew about the formula," Paul said. "He must have gotten access to it or just asked whoever he hired to give him copies of everything."

"This is from Rolf's journal," Will pointed out, grabbing the sheet of paper in front of him. "Why would he have that? Why would he even want it?"

"He wanted your memories back," Paul pointed out. "When you took the serum, he seemed pretty damn certain everything was going to come back to you. He must have arranged for a second serum by then."

"But why would he – why would he want – I don't understand."

"You're never going to, sweetheart," Marlena told him. "Not until you talk to Sonny about it all."

"Okay," Will nodded. "Okay."

He took a few moments, nodding his head and seeming to talk to himself. Then, he looked between Isak and Dr. Karlsson.

"So, what happens now? Am I stuck like this forever?"

Isak gestured toward the woman and took a step back with his hands up.

"Whatever she says, I'll pay."

Dr. Karlsson rolled her eyes before saying, "we're working on it. I'd like some blood samples and, at least, an angiogram. But, I'm confident we'll find something to counteract your symptoms and get you back to normal."

"Oh," Will blinked several times before sticking out his arm. "Okay."

"I don't think she meant right now," Paul said but wasn't surprised when Isak gave the woman a harsh look and she started gathering supplies.

Will gave several vials of blood while Marlena agreed to arrange for the woman to have access to equipment at the hospital.

Within the next few days, Will would undergo a series of tests and procedures while the scientists at Isak's company worked around the clock to find some way of neutralizing the serum. Literally around the clock, Isak was barking orders in Swedish into his phone despite the late hour.

* * *

An hour later, everyone walked out of the building except Isak and Dr. Karlsson. Isak insisted on hovering while the rest of the research team arrived. Assuring Will over and over he only employed the best and they would fix everything.

"How are you feeling, kid?" John asked once they were back in Paul's vehicle.

It took Will a few moments to respond. The entire day had been a whirlwind. One disaster after another and he was tired. So tired. The information on the serum only gave him more questions instead of answers.

If he wanted to know the whole story, he'd have to go straight to the source.

"I wanna talk to Sonny," Will stated as he settled into the leather seat. "Right now."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Marlena said in a gentle tone.

She turned in her seat to face Will. When they got outside, Paul tossed John his keys. There was no way Paul could focus on driving with Will the way he was. Paul couldn't leave Will's side and Marlena couldn't deny how much it warmed her heart. After so many months of hating Will's decision, ignoring his obvious pain, ignoring so much that was happening to Will, she adored seeing Paul and Will together now. The way they always should have been.

"I think you need at least a few hours of rest before you confront him. Before we all confront him."

There was no way Marlena could let Sonny get away with hurting her Will. She had her own making up to do for abandoning Will when he needed her most. But, Sonny had even more to answer for than her.

"No," Will said, firm and steady. "Now. It has to be now."

Paul had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He'd spent so long thinking Will didn't want him anymore, too long. Now, Will was here and hurting. But, Paul stayed firm in his resolve to let everything develop at Will's pace, at Will's insistence.

Everything needed to be Will's choice.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, hand hovering over Will's but not touching.

"Yes," Will looked at Paul, eyes alight with something Paul hadn't seen all day. A fire behind those bright blue eyes Paul hadn't seen in a long time, too long. "I am so sick and tired of never getting to do what I want and people making choices for me. Not anymore, not ever again. I want to talk to him now. I want to, me."

Will locked their fingers together without breaking eye contact.

Paul flashed Will a proud smile before kissing the top of his hand.

"Whatever you want."

John grabbed his phone, holding the steering wheel with one hand. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Victor, it's me. We need to talk to Sonny. What do you mean he's not there? I told you to keep an eye on him. Yes, I can take that tone with you. Well, where the hell did he go? Great, just great."

John tossed his phone in a cup holder and gripped the wheel tight, putting his foot down on the gas.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, eyes refusing to stray from Will. "Where's Sonny?"

"Victor said he was on his way home."

Paul barred his teeth when he saw Will recoil.

* * *

Will didn't say anything the rest of the car ride home. He enjoyed the feel of Paul's warm hand in his. Relished the way their fingers fit perfectly together. Savored the ease Paul's presence gave him, wanted to forget everything and tell John to keep driving. Drive out of Salem, out of Illinois, as far away as they could possibly get. Wanted it to be Will and Paul, the old days where they'd only get out of bed to eat before tumbling back into each other's arms.

Will knew he couldn't.

When he didn't have his memories, Will could afford to be irresponsible. No one expected much out of him back then. But, Will decided he needed his memories. That he'd do whatever it took to get them and he was stupid.

He was so stupid.

He didn't care what anyone said it was his fault.

It was his fault.

If he never stole the serum none of this would have ever happened.

He'd still be with Paul.

He wouldn't have put them both through months of torment.

His daughter wouldn't hate him and love him in equal measures.

Will was stupid.

So, so, so stupid.

He was so stupid and he hated Sonny.

He hated him.

John turned into the parking lot of Will's apartment complex. He pulled into a spot just outside Will's front door. A few seconds after the car turned off, Sonny's silhouette appeared on the sidewalk.

No one did anything for a few moments. They all sat in the car watching Sonny walk by, absorbed in his phone.

Paul unbuckled his seatbelt, shaking with rage. Trying to decide which body part he was going to rip off of Sonny first but Will was faster.

Will didn't think, didn't plan. He reacted.

Pushed the button on his seatbelt, opened the car door, and tumbled out into the warm summer air.

When he reached Sonny, Will let out a guttural, inhuman growl.

Paul, Marlena, and John's shocked cries nothing but background noise as Will tackled Sonny to the cement with all his strength.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets confronted with the truth and suffers many injuries in the process.

Will's fists hadn't even connected before Sonny started screaming at him. Both breathless as they grabbled on the cement sidewalk, scrambling for purchase. Will hitting anything he could reach as Sonny attempted throwing Will off.

"Get off," Sonny screeched in a commanding voice, grabbing Will's wrists. "Will, stop it."

Will wouldn't stop. He refused to stop.

He wasn't listening to a single thing Sonny said ever again.

Sonny recoiled when several large red drops dripped on his face – Will's blood.

At the familiar tingle in his nose and the sight of Sonny splattered in his blood, Will fought even harder, letting out a raspy scream.

Paul, John, and Marlena stared for a few moments, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

A part of Paul, a rather large part, didn't want to intervene. Sonny spent months winding Will up. Why shouldn't he reap what he sowed when Will finally let go?

But, the logical part of Paul stepped forward to assist his father in separating Will and Sonny.

Will didn't make it easy on them. It took all of John and Paul's strength to haul Will's flailing limbs away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonny yelled, rubbing the back of his head and easing onto his feet. Smudging the smears of blood Will left behind with the backs of his hands.

"Shut up," Paul and John yelled at the same time.

Paul wrapped both arms around Will from behind, the two nearly stumbling to the ground several times before Will settled. Collapsing against Paul, face red from blood and exertion, body trembling.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. I get it. It's okay. You're okay, Will," Paul adjusted his grip on Will, arms caressing rather than restraining. Will leaned his forehead against Paul's bicep, clutching onto Paul as he calmed down.

"Come here," Paul murmured, turning Will around to pull him into a proper hug, Will melting into his arms.

"What the hell is this?" Sonny asked, glancing away from his blood covered hands, looking at Will and Paul with disgust.

Paul cupped Will's cheeks, wiping blood off his face and determinedly ignoring Sonny.

"The only words I wanna hear out of your mouth are a goddamn explanation," John spat with a menacing expression on his face.

Marlena, no less angry but much calmer, grabbed her phone. Before they left Isak's building, she took pictures of the formula and both batches of serum. Something inside her knew they might need photo evidence.

She brandished her phone in Sonny's face, swiping between both pictures.

"What did you do to my grandson?"

Sonny stared at the pictures with slack-jawed, wide-eyed disbelief.

"Where did you get those?"

"Where do you think?" Marlena said, eyeing Sonny with no small amount of disgust. "How could you be so irresponsible and idiotic? Did you even know what was done to the serum? What my precious grandson was injected with? Did you even care?"

Sonny couldn't find any words. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I – I – how do you even know about any of this?"

"We figured it out," John spat while Paul was still busy cleaning up and calming down Will. "You're disgusting. Making Will pay for the very substance you created to control him."

"Control him?" Sonny repeated, eyes drifting toward Will and Paul. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know?" Paul asked with a scoff, holding tight to Will's waist. "Like you didn't notice any difference the past few months?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonny insisted, stamping his foot. "All I did was pay off some doctor to supercharge the serum and give Will his memories back."

"Yeah, right," Will let out a harsh laugh.

Paul kept a steady arm around his waist when Will tried to move forward.

"That's it!" Sonny argued. "I knew once Will got his memories back everything would go back to normal in my life. All I did was find someone who could make that happen. Okay, yeah, I asked if there was a way to only get specific memories back and he said he would try. And it worked, didn't it? He remembered me first."

"Specific memories?" Will repeated, stopping when Paul held him in place. "Who the hell let you decide what I wanted to remember? I spent months hoping to remember my daughter and all I got were memories of you."

"Because I knew if you remembered me you'd want our life back and get rid of Paul!"

"Well, I didn't. I didn't want to get rid of Paul and I never wanted to be with you."

"Yes, you did. You left him for me. You left him and our lives were perfectly fine until the past week."

"Perfectly fine? Perfectly fine?" Will hissed in disbelief. "I have been miserable for months. Miserable every single fucking day since you turned me into  _this_. I hate you! I never wanted to be with you."

"I didn't make you do anything. I don't know what you're talking about. What have the past few months been if you didn't want them? Why didn't you leave?"

"Because I couldn't. I know. I've tried."

"No, you didn't. You're just lying because Paul's here."

"No, I'm not. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because nothing you say is worth listening to. All you ever do is whine and complain and argue and I'm sick of it. This is ridiculous. I told you to stay away from Paul. Go in the damn house and talk to me like a normal person and stop making a scene."

Will clenched his jaw when his nose started bleeding once again. He also almost tumbled to the ground when Paul let him go without any warning.

Paul dealt with a lot from Sonny Kiriakis. He was left in San Francisco with no warning. Strung along for months while Sonny played him and Will off each other. Stood on what everyone thought was Sonny's husband's grave to wait for Sonny like a good little lap dog. Left at the altar for a ghost. Ditched without a word and a piss-poor explanation when Will returned. Dealt with months and months of Sonny's anger and resentment that Will found something in Paul Sonny never could. Dealt with Sonny's unneeded rage and disregard as he disrespected Paul and his relationship with Will. He walked away from Sonny's smug face when Will left him for Sonny.

Paul spent the past several months heartbroken and aching because of Sonny. Because Paul naively thought Will wanted to leave him but he didn't. Will never wanted to leave him. Will loved him then and he loved him now. All while Sonny spent the past few months turning Will into a downtrodden, insecure, neurotic mess and Paul hated him.

Paul dealt with a lot from Sonny Kiriakis but he was not going to deal with anymore. He was not going to stand by and see Sonny ignore Will, ignore all of them in the face of his own mistakes. He was not going to see him hurt Will ever again.

Paul let go of Will, took 3 steps, and punched Sonny as hard as he could right in the nose.

A satisfying crunch and spray of blood permeated the night air.

"I'm gonna pay you back for every single nosebleed you've ever given him. Do you get me?" Paul said, holding Sonny by the collar of his shirt and cocking his arm back again.

John grabbed his wrist.

"As much as he deserves it, son. Not here," John gestured to the nosy neighbors watching out of their apartment windows. "Too many witnesses."

Paul took several deep breaths before he nodded, letting Sonny drop to the ground with a thud. He turned back to Will, the two standing close with their arms around the other's waist. Will checking over Paul's fist while Paul wiped away more blood from Will's face.

Marlena, reluctantly, checked on Sonny's nose.

"You can either go to the hospital and get it reset or I can do this," she didn't give Sonny a choice before grabbing the tip and ripping it back into its proper place.

If she enjoyed the pained scream Sonny let out, no one was ever the wiser.

"What the hell?" Sonny complained with his hand over his face, attempting to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

John crouched down in front of Sonny, looking him over in disgust.

"So, you didn't even notice there was anything wrong with Will? You didn't notice any change, any strange behavior? Didn't realize he's been miserable for months? Didn't keep him from going to doctor's or offer him any help or support with anything? Didn't think there was anything wrong with the blood gushing from his face anytime you argued? Didn't realize there was anything wrong with convincing him to sleep with someone to give you a damn job?"

Sonny struggled to get up, knocking Marlena's hand away when she offered to help him. Something that made John's glare even sharper.

"No, I didn't notice. Will's always been dramatic and ridiculous. He's always been a pain in the ass who never does what he's told. After everything he put me through before he died, he owed me a few months of financial stability and help. That's what you do with people you love, help in ways you don't really want to. And who cares if he wanted to help me get a job?"

Sonny glared at Will, flapping his hand toward Will huddled close to Paul.

"It's not like Will cared anyway. I heard what Isak Larsson told me. Will wanted to sleep with him. Apparently, he's done it more than once. He was gonna cheat on me anyway, at least this way I used it to my advantage. It's not my fault he's always been such a slut."

Paul, John, and Marlena all shouted out protests while Will frowned, stepping closer to Paul.

"I'm gonna break your fucking jaw next if you don't shut up," Paul threatened.

"It's true," Sonny argued with an ugly sneer. "Look at him right now? In front of  _our_  home and he can't keep his hands off you. Might wanna watch your back Paul, the second you don't give him exactly what he wants when he wants it, he'll hop on someone else's dick too."

"Shut up!" Will shouted, voice echoing around the complex. He didn't care who heard him or how many neighbors were watching his dirty laundry get aired. Enough people already witnessed the drama at Ari's birthday party. "Shut the hell up, Sonny! I've only cheated on you,  _you_. Because you don't know how to keep me happy or satisfied. And yeah, I fucked Isak, a lot. Hell, I did it before your big fancy dinner at a restaurant you knew I hated. I fucked him and I liked it. I liked it so much more than any time you've ever put your slimy, useless hands on me. And I don't even know why I felt guilty when you don't care about me at all anyway. You never have. You only care about yourself and I'm done. I don't care what you say, how many nosebleeds I get, how much it hurts Ari, get the hell out of my apartment and out of my life."

Before anyone could respond, before Sonny could argue, before Paul could do anything but raise his brows and look at Will proudly, a car rolled to a stop in front of the apartment. A lone blonde woman stepped out with nothing but a large purse and a small thank you to the driver.

Everyone stared.

"Mom?" Will asked, confused.

"Hi," Sami Brady said, hitching a leather purse over her shoulder.

"Sami," Marlena asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I got a text from Paul," Sami explained, eyes drifting over everyone before stopping on Will. "He said you were in trouble. That there was something wrong with you and he didn't know what."

"You came all the way here because of a text?" Will asked, head tilted to the side.

"Of course, I did," Sami defended with a huff. "I know I'm not gonna win any mom-of-the-year awards but I'd never stay away if you need me."

After so many months of feeling lost and all alone, it hit Will hard. So many months of thinking he was useless, worthless, not worthy of anyone caring and his mom came all this way because his ex-boyfriend was worried.

"Now," Sami said, standing up straighter. "What did I miss?"

Paul, knowing exactly how much worse this was going to make things, said, "Sonny paid someone to tamper with the serum Will took for his memories. It damaged his freewill and Sonny tried to use Will as a prostitute."

Sami's left eye twitched before she moved, took the few feet between her and Sonny with no resistance. She reeled her arm back and put all her strength into the slap. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sonny turned his head, catching the force of her slap on the ear.

Sonny's hearing went out as a sharp, severe pain radiated from his ear.

Sami ruptured his eardrum.

No one made any real effort to stop her besides Marlena saying in a dull, quiet voice, "no. Don't. Stop."

When Sonny yelled out, holding his hand over his ear, and rolling on the floor, Sami stepped away. She let out a puff of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, and casually stepped away as if nothing happened.

"Someone should probably get him out of here before the police show up. I'm pretty sure any more arrests and I go directly to jail."

"Do not pass go, do not collect $200," John said to alleviate the tension as they all watched Sonny writhing around on the ground.

"I didn't hit you that hard, you baby," Sami said with an eye roll before turning to face Will. She grabbed his elbows and yanked him into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"No," Will answered, drooping against her, chin on her delicate shoulder.

"Well, it will be," Sami promised, rubbing against his back. "We'll make sure of it, all of us."

* * *

Will apologized endlessly to the elderly woman who watched over Ari while they left for Isak's building. John was outside waiting for one of Victor's cars to pick up Sonny and Paul was in Will's kitchen fixing some tea. All while Sami sat on the couch keeping out of sight and Marlena quietly explained everything to her.

"I'm really, really sorry you had to see that," Will told the woman once more.

"Nonsense," the old woman said with a kind smile, patting Will's hand. "Much more interesting than my telenovela."

Will snorted and thanked her once again. Walking her to the door and watching as she took the few steps to her own apartment and went inside.

Will ignored his mother and her outburst of, "I should have smacked him harder!" He ignored Marlena's exasperated expression. He even ignored Paul's sweet, gentle smile.

Will walked right into Ari's room, wanting to check on her. Wanting to see her looking sweet and lovely before she woke up and he had to tell her he kicked Sonny out and Will never wanted to see him again.

He didn't think he'd get too many smiles and cuddles then.

Will sighed when he caught sight of Ari's rumbled bedding, watching her for a few seconds before turning to leave. His name caught his attention.

"Daddy?" Ari whispered.

"I'm here," Will said, closing her door behind him as he walked into her room. He sat on the side of her bed, brushing his hand through her mess of tangles.

"Why were you all fighting outside?"

Will swallowed, trying to think of a reasonable answer to tell a six-year-old.

"We were all angry."

"Oh," Ari said, blinking up at Will with large eyes. "What does slut mean?"

Will groaned.

"You heard that part?"

"Uh-huh," Ari nodded. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah," Will answered. "It's bad."

"Is it bad like when Daddy said mean things to you at my party? Like the f-word that Grandma Marlena said I can't say again?"

That was news to Will. Great, just what he wanted to worry about.

"Yeah, it's just like that."

"Why were you talking about Isak? You said you did the f-word with Isak and it made Sonny mad."

Will took a very long time to answer.

"Sonny was mad because I spent a lot of time with Isak, a lot of time."

"But you said Isak did things better than Sonny. What things?"

"Uh – well – Isak likes to kiss me sometimes and I told Sonny I liked Isak's kisses better than his."

"Oh," Ari blinked a few times. "I like it when Isak kisses me too."

Will recalled the few cheek kisses Isak gave Ari and nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed you like that."

Ari smiled before poking at Will's face.

"Your nose was bleeding again."

"Yeah, it was."

"I saw Paul again. He hit Daddy."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "He did."

"But he was nice to you," Ari said, sounding even more confused than before. "He hit Daddy but he cleaned all your blood away. Daddy said mean things to you and Paul yelled at him. Grandma Marlena and Grandpa John and even Grammy yelled at him too. Because he was mean to you."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Will said. If she heard that, she must have heard everything. Must have heard Will tell Sonny he didn't want him around anymore.

"Why is Daddy mean to you?" Ari asked, grabbing the edge of Will's shirt and fiddling with it. "He says mean things all the time. He's supposed to love you, not be mean."

"I don't know," Will replied. "Sonny doesn't like a lot about me and wants to fix it so I'm different from how I am."

"But Marlena and John and Grammy and Paul want to keep you the same?"

Will nodded. Bracing himself for whatever cruel thing Ari would say next, waiting for the next eruption of how much she hated him.

"Oh," Ari responded. "I don't want you to change."

"You don't?"

"No," Ari shook her head. "I love you even if your nose bleeds and you work a lot and you don't make Sonny happy."

Will's eyes watered again.

"Stay with me?" Ari asked, grabbing hold of Will's arm and not letting go.

Will nodded, kicking off his shoes. He crawled on her small twin-size bed, back to the wall. He curled around her, letting Ari use his bicep as a pillow.

"Love you, Daddy," Ari said, snuggling into his hold.

"I love you too," Will whispered, nose buried in her hair. "Happy birthday."

Will closed his eyes, enjoying this moment for as long as he could.

* * *

Paul peeked in on Ari's room when Will didn't come out for a long time. He knew he was at a precarious position in Ari's life. It must be confusing for the poor girl. Having Will as her primary caregiver for the first few years of her life before he was taken away. Seeing Sonny and Paul get close, almost marry. Have her mother in and out of prison. Have Will come back but not remember her. See Will and Paul together. Have Will get his memories back and get together with Sonny again. Gabi left. Paul came back.

Ari's life was a mess and Paul couldn't blame her for wanting to protect what she had now. For wanting to see both her fathers' together.

Paul knew how important Ari was in Will's life. He understood and it made him love Will even more. But, Paul couldn't give up on Will, not again. If it took the rest of his life, Paul would work on getting Ari to accept him in Will's life. Begrudgingly or willingly, he didn't care.

Will was worth it.

Paul took a few steps into Ari's room and couldn't help his heart from melting.

Will was fast asleep, Ari's head nestled on his bicep. Both their pink mouths open a bit, faces serene, eyelids twitching.

Paul smiled before pulling out his phone. After making sure the flash was off, Paul snapped a picture. He needed to capture the moment.

As quietly as he could, Paul walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Will deserved all the peace he could get.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Paul spend the day together

When Will woke the next morning, it was to the muffled sound of Sami and Marlena bickering. Yawning widely, burrowing further into the soft comforter around him, Will pondered for several moments what his mother and grandmother were even doing in his home so early in the morning.

Then he realized the sun was shining, he was in Ari's bed, and he hadn't heard his alarm.

Squinting at the hands on Ari's Shimmer and Shine wall clock, Will panicked.

"Oh, shit, Ari, get up!"

Will practically dragged a groggy, incoherent Ari into her bathroom. Tossed her on the toilet while he struggled to get a comb through her hair. Still puffy-eyed and grumbling, Ari brushed her teeth while leaning against Will.

Will forced Ari into the first outfit he found in her closet – almost forgetting to grab a clean pair of underwear – and shoved her homework folder in her backpack. The two ran to the bus stop in time to see it pull away from the curb without them.

"Great," Will withheld an expletive he really, really wanted to say. When he saw the other parents side-eyeing him, for more than one reason he was sure, Will wanted to curse even more.

"Let's go," Will sighed, walking with Ari back to the apartment, wincing with each step.

He didn't have time to put on shoes.

"What happened?" Marlena asked when they walked back inside.

"Missed the bus," Will said, searching around for his phone, digging through couch cushions and under what looked like every blanket he owned spread about his floor. Ignoring the odd placement, Will added, "I gotta take her to school, now."

"I don't want to go to school," Ari said with a pout, crossing her arms and sitting on the couch. "I wanna stay home."

"That's not happening," Will said, locating his phone on a charger in the kitchen. He didn't remember putting it there the night before didn't have time to ponder it.

He did do a double take when he realized not only were Sami and Marlena over but so were John and Paul. The two were standing in front of the coffee maker as the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air.

From the looks of things, no one left after Will fell asleep.

At least that explained the mystery of the blanket piles.

Sami and Marlena sat on either side of Ari on the couch, Marlena rubbing Ari's back while Sami fixed the mess Will made of her hair.

Ari kept side-eyeing Paul but didn't say anything.

"Why don't I take her?" Marlena suggested, holding out her hand to Ari. "I need to go to the hospital anyway. See if I can arrange what we discussed last night."

Ah, yes, see if the hospital would loan out a few rooms and equipment to take a quick peek at the scrambled eggs inside of Will's brain.

"No," Ari argued, little nose turned up. "I don't wanna go."

"I don't know," Sami said, smoothing out Ari's hair. "I better go with you. You can tell me what present you haven't gotten yet so I can buy it while you're at school. You know, since I missed your birthday party and everything."

"Present?" Ari turned her head to look at Sami.

Sami nodded and smiled.

Ari thawed a little, letting Sami help her off the couch and herd her toward the door. It didn't stop her from glaring at Paul over her shoulder, though.

"I better go too," John declared. "I gotta check out the S-O-N-N-Y situation."

He spelled out the name so Ari wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Take my car," Paul urged, gesturing toward a small side table near the front door where he left his keys the night before. "You've been using it since I left anyway. It might as well be your car."

"Thanks," John said, giving Paul a less than subtle nod toward Will. "I'll let you two know if anything else happens. But Victor owes me too many favors. He'll keep you-know-who under control."

"He won't press any charges or anything, will he?" Paul wondered, rubbing his sore knuckles.

"Oh, he better not even think about it," John said with a sardonic laugh. "Not after what he did."

Will thanked everyone before they left, kissing Ari several times, and pretending he didn't see the narrow-eyed looks she kept giving Paul.

Once Will closed the door, it was just him and Paul.

"Hey," Paul greeted, not sure what to do now.

"Hi," Will echoed, leaning against the closed front door.

"Oh – uh – Marlena made you something to eat," Paul bustled about the kitchen and pushed a few buttons on the microwave. "We weren't sure if we should wake you and Ari up or not. You both looked really peaceful and I knew you needed the sleep."

"It's okay," Will said, following after Paul into the kitchen.

This was the first time they'd been alone without Will being an emotional, hysterical mess or bleeding everywhere.

"I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to stay or not," Paul added, rambling as he waited for the microwave. "I know Ari isn't too happy with me right now. But – well – I wasn't ready to leave you. I've never been ready to leave you."

Will wasn't sure if it was the words or Paul's expression while he said them but he closed the distance between them, falling into a hug so easily.

The two held each other for a long time. Well past the microwave beeping and past the time Will should have left for work.

Screw writing, Paul was more important. When they pulled apart, Will sent a few messages to people at work, passing off his stories to others. Something almost unheard of for him but he earned a break.

After several long minutes, Will and Paul sat on the couch. Facing each other with their knees touching, sharing the breakfast Marlena left for Will.

"When was the last time you slept that well?" Paul asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"I don't know," Will answered. "Months probably. Where did you even sleep last night?"

"Oh, on the floor," Paul said. "Marlena and Sami shared the couch. Dad and I slept on the floor. No one wanted to go in your room. It didn't seem right."

"It doesn't even feel like my room," Will admitted. "Nothing in here feels like it's mine, except Ari."

"I thought the same thing when I brought you home the other night," Paul said. "It all looks like Sonny."

Will nodded, eyes on the plate. He stayed quiet out of habit maybe, so conditioned after months with someone who had no interest in anything he said.

Then he remembered, he wasn't with Sonny. He wasn't ever going to be with Sonny again. Will was with Paul. Sweet, gentle, protective, encouraging Paul who never made Will feel like anything less than wonderful.

Will didn't have to stay quiet anymore.

"Sonny never asked to move in," Will confessed, not even sure why he wanted to explain but needing Paul to understand. "He just brought all his things one by one until he was all moved in. Started decorating, taking pictures I had up down. Moving whatever he wanted wherever he wanted it. He didn't even ask. He just did it."

Paul moved even closer, squeezing Will's knee, and giving him an encouraging smile.

"By then, I was so used to doing everything Sonny wanted I didn't even question it. I just kept my mouth shut and dealt with it like I dealt with everything else."

"Like what?" Paul asked. "What else did you deal with?"

When Will gave him a questioning glance, Paul added, "I want you to tell me everything, Will. I wanna know everything you've gone through these past months."

After taking a deep breath, Will told him. He told Paul everything. All the months of paying bills he didn't accumulate. Doing all the housework and cooking and shopping on top of writing too many articles and not spending enough time with Ari. Of dreading coming home and dreading the nights Sonny wanted them to be intimate. Of feeling so overwhelmed and alone because no one was there for him. How John and Brady wouldn't even look at Will. How Marlena told him he had to live with his choices and Will couldn't do anything else in light of such a direct order. How Will didn't recognize himself in the mirror anymore.

Paul listened, really listened. He listened in a way no one had in ages.

"And I missed you," Will said as he started winding down, voice raw from speaking nonstop for so long. "I missed you every minute of every day and I didn't understand. I couldn't understand how I could ever hurt you when I loved you so much. I never wanted to leave you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Paul. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hey, no, I know that," Paul tried to reassure Will.

Will's plate of food was moved a long time ago. The two were sitting even closer on the couch, Paul holding tight to Will's hands.

"No, no you don't know," Will shook his head. "I hate myself for what I did to you. I knew you were hurting and it was like I couldn't stop myself."

"You couldn't, Will. I get that, now. When it was happening, yeah, I'll admit, I was miserable and angry and hurt. But, I knew in my gut something was wrong. I knew you loved me. I did. I let my insecurities take over, though. I let my fear over your past with Sonny interfere with my confidence in our relationship. If I had more faith in you, if I was stronger, I would have figured out something was wrong a long time ago. You wouldn't have been forced into this life you never wanted."

"You thought I hurt you. I did hurt you. Just because I didn't want to doesn't mean I didn't. I hurt you. I let you think I didn't want you anymore. I could have tried to stop it. Maybe if I fought harder when I got my memories back none of this would have happened."

"No, this isn't your fault."

"You keep saying that, Paul, but it is. If not all my fault, at least, partly. You didn't want me to take the serum because you thought it was dangerous. I should have listened to you. I should always listen to you. Hell, part of this whole mess is I don't listen to anyone and now, I have to."

"Neither of us had any way of knowing anything could go this wrong, though. And it isn't your fault. I knew there was something about the serum that didn't sit right with me just like I knew you leaving me for Sonny wasn't right. I ignored my instincts both times and I'm not doing that anymore."

"Even so, I hurt you. I did. You've spent the past few months – well – I don't know and I probably don't want to know – but I know you've been hurting. And I did that to you. I don't deserve you."

"Will," Paul shook his head, moving his hands up to grasp Will's face and lean in close. "I don't care. I don't care if you hurt me. I don't care if you think you don't deserve me. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I love you. I loved you then and I love you now and it's never going to go away. I am in love with you and if you agree, I want to be with you again."

"What if I hurt you again?" Will whispered, covering Paul's hands with his own.

"You probably will. Just like I'll hurt you. It's what happens in relationships. There are no guarantees. But I know it's worth it. I know you're worth it."

"Your mother hated me before. What's she going to think of me, now?"

Paul let out a small, surprised laugh.

"I spent time with my mom while I was gone, Will. She understands more than anyone how much I've wanted you back. How much I would have given for this opportunity. If she can't be happy I've finally got it, well, then she wouldn't be my mother."

"Your brother hates me."

"Brady does not, come on. He wouldn't be so upset with you if he didn't see how amazing we were together. And don't even say anything about my dad. You saw him yesterday."

"Ari hates you."

Paul winced.

"I can deal with that. We can deal with that, together."

"She saw you hit Sonny."

"Okay," Paul paused. "That'll make things worse but it still doesn't matter. I love you and that includes your mini-female counterpart."

"She also heard Sonny call me a lot of bad things. So, I don't know, maybe she'll come around."

"She's going to Will. She's just like you. Stubborn and loyal and as soon as she gets to know me, as soon as she sees us together and how good I am for you, she'll figure it out."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I can deal with her hating me. If that's the price I have to pay to have you, I'd let the entire world hate me."

Will shook his head. Face a mixture of too many emotions at once.

"I'm a mess. I'm not like I was when you left."

"That doesn't matter either. You're still you and I am going to be here for you. If you don't want to jump into a relationship again, that's fine. I can wait until you're ready. I'll do whatever you want. I won't tell you what to do. I'll let you have a choice, Will. But, I'm not going to leave and I'm not going to give up on you, on us. I did that before and these past months have been the worst of my life."

Will took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"You really love me still? After everything I did? Everything I've done?"

"Yes, Will."

"What if they can't find a way to fix me? What if I'm like this forever?"

"Then we'll find a way to deal with it, together."

"Okay," Will nodded, eyes closed.

Paul waited patiently for Will to open them again.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me too?"

Will held Paul's gaze, eyes wide and earnest.

"I love you. I've never stopped loving you. It feels like I'll always love you."

"Good," Paul grinned, eyes flickering toward Will's lips.

Going slow, giving Will plenty of time to pull away, Paul kissed him. Soft and sweet and full of meaning, love, trust, and the start of something new.

* * *

Will and Paul spent the rest of the morning and afternoon talking. Hands entwined, naturally gravitating toward one another the way they always had.

They both decided to start things slow, let their relationship develop the way it had before: with mutual respect, friendship, and honesty.

Will listened to Paul explain how he felt when Will left him. Listened to Paul's struggles to move on, how he tried to bury himself in other men but they were never quite right. Despite a little bit of nose wrinkling, Will didn't react much. He knew how amazingly gorgeous Paul was inside and out. He didn't blame Paul for wanting to move on, for being with others. It's not like he was in any position to judge considering his own actions.

He thought Will didn't love him anymore or didn't love him enough. Paul had no way of knowing Will felt the opposite.

Will berated himself for not doing enough, trying enough. Maybe he could have resisted harder or found a way to get Paul to understand.

Paul assured Will all those months ago, he wouldn't have understood. How could Will have explained he got his memories back and lost his will to think for himself?

It was hard to grasp even now.

"I spent a lot of time with my grandfather," Paul told Will. "Traveling all over Japan. We went to this one temple where – oh."

Paul deflated a bit.

"What?" Will asked, brows furrowed, eyes examining Paul's face.

"Are you sure you want to hear about all this? I was out traveling the world and you were trapped, literally, here?"

"No, I wanna hear," Will insisted, moving even closer to Paul.

Paul extended his legs in front of him, feet on the coffee table. Will, though, leaned his head against Paul's chest, Paul's arm around Will's neck.

Will grabbed Paul's hand, linking their fingers.

"I wanna hear everything. Tell me everywhere you went."

Will closed his eyes, smiling as Paul painted a picture of each new city he visited and all the exciting things he did.

* * *

A little before it was time for Ari to return home, Will told Paul what he wanted to happen. He just wasn't sure how to explain it to a six-year-old.

"I want to get all of Sonny's stuff out of here," Will said as the two ate lunch.

Paul had a pizza delivered and the two ate it on the couch, using napkins as plates.

"It's a good idea. I don't blame you. If it was up to me, I would have hauled all his shit to the dumpster already."

"I just," Will paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say. "I just don't want to make this harder on Ari. She's the only thing that's kept me going all these months and I can't completely screw her up. I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea if I had Ari help me pack his things. You know, take them out of our apartment and have her help me take them to wherever Sonny plans on staying next. Just to see that he isn't completely gone even if I don't want to be with him anymore."

"That sounds like a good idea," Paul acknowledged. "Do you think that'll help her?"

"It would have helped me when I was a kid," Will shrugged. "I bounced from one parent to the other. Between both grandmas and my aunt and uncle. No one ever really took the time to explain to me you can love your child without having to love each other. And Ari already has to deal with a flake for a mom and two dad's and she's got a warped view on me as it is. Sonny must have been feeding her lines about you because she doesn't want you around but she sure didn't care that I kissed Isak."

"How does she know you kissed Isak?" Paul asked with a perturbed expression.

"She heard Sonny say I fucked him yesterday, apparently. Then she heard me say it and she asked what it meant and I panicked. So, I told her he kissed me and she thought I meant on the cheek. Yeah, my daughter has a crush on a man I slept with and she thinks it makes total sense that he kisses better than Sonny."

Paul couldn't stop from laughing at the absurdity of it all. His laughter got Will going too until they both couldn't stop.

"I'm sure he does 'kiss' better than Sonny," Paul said with a snicker.

Will nodded and said, "oh, yeah.  _So_  much better."

Paul laughed loudly again even with saying, "hey."

Will shrugged with a wide grin.

Paul cupped Will's cheeks, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I'm sure whatever you decide to do with Ari will be the right decision. You're a fantastic father."

Will beamed, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck and yanking him closer.

* * *

Ari was less than thrilled when she saw Paul in the apartment after Will picked her up from the bus stop.

"Daddy, why is he still here?"

"Because I want him here," Will said. He still didn't know how to handle her apparent hatred of Paul.

He thought back to his own childhood and his own severe dislike of EJ. In the beginning, it wasn't so much Will hated EJ. He feared EJ destroying his family, tearing apart his parents.

Ari must have felt the same way about Paul. Will didn't have any idea how to make it better.

Will cleared his throat, getting Ari and Paul's attention.

"Ari, baby, I know you have some thoughts about Paul. Maybe it would be best if we all talked about it, how you feel and everything."

Will gave Paul a pleading, pouting expression.

Paul nodded. "Sounds alright with me."

"Okay, good," Will tossed Ari's backpack on the coffee table and manhandled her into sitting on the couch.

Ari on one side, Paul on the other, and Will in the middle.

"Right, well," Will didn't know how to get anyone to talk. "Ari, why don't you like Paul?"

"Because he's stupid and mean and wants to take you away from me forever," Ari spat with her arms crossed and a harsh look on her face.

"Why do you think that?" Will pressed, turning to face her.

"Daddy said so," Ari replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "He said Paul only wanted you for himself and you wouldn't want us if Paul was around."

"Is that how you feel, though?" Will pressed. "Do you think Paul's mean and going to steal me away?"

"When you were with him before you were never around," Ari insisted. "You stopped living with us and only lived with Paul."

"I wasn't around as much because I didn't remember everything yet, not because of Paul. I wasn't – I mean I was – but I didn't feel -" Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I wasn't ready to be the type of father I should have been. But, as soon as I got my memories back, I was there. Wasn't I?"

Ari gave a reluctant nod.

"And that wasn't because of Paul," Will added. "Mommy and Sonny didn't want me to be around as much if I wasn't ready. They didn't want me to hurt you. But I got my memories back and I haven't gone anywhere, have I?"

Ari shook her head.

"And that isn't going to change if I date someone that isn't Sonny. I know we talked a bit last night about Sonny but you can love Sonny as much as you want. I want you to love him. You should love him. But you can love him and he can love you and I'm not a part of that, baby. He's always going to love you even if he's not with me. Just like I'm always going to love you even if I'm not with him. And you can love both of us without having to love one more and one less or anything like that. How we feel about you is not dependent on how we feel about each other."

Will grabbed Paul's hand, making sure Ari could see it.

"If I'm with Paul, it's because I want to be with him. I would love it for the two of you to get closer someday but I'm not going to force you. I want you to try to get along with him, though, even only a little bit. Because even if Paul wasn't here, I still wouldn't want to be with Sonny anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he was mean to me," Will reminded her. "He called me bad names and he was always mad at me. He never helped me at home and I never wanted to kiss him."

"You like kissing Isak. Date him instead."

Paul grimaced and squeezed Will's hand tight.

"I like Isak, Ari, but I don't want to date him. He's a nice friend but not a boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Paul."

"Why?"

"Because I like the way Paul treats me. I like the way he kisses me. He never calls me bad names and he always makes me happy. He always helps me and makes sure I don't get in trouble. He's always nice to me even if I don't deserve it."

"Why?" Ari asked, glancing at Paul.

Paul shared a small look with Will.

"Because when you love someone, you aren't mean to them or try to make decisions for them. If you love someone, you're kind and tell them the truth and want to be around them all the time. And I love Will. I always have."

"But you left," Ari pointed out

"I left because I thought Will was better off with Sonny," Paul confessed. "But, now, I know he isn't. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's happy and smiling all the time."

"Why?"

Will smiled even though his daughter was exasperating and exhausting.

"Because if you love someone, you don't make them sad. You want to help make them happy. And Paul makes me happy and I hope I make him happy. Just like I hope I make you happy."

Ari eyed them both suspiciously before leaning her head on Will's bicep.

"You do make me happy. I just wish you could be happy with Daddy."

"I tried," Will told her, resting his head on top of hers. "But, you know I'd never keep you and Sonny apart."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Now, if you want to, I was going to start taking some of Sonny's things to him. Do you want to help?"

Ari thought about it before heaving a great sigh.

"I guess."

A little more than an hour later, Will and Ari packed all of Sonny's belongings. Paul supervised. He bought some boxes and put them together, even labeled the outside. He kept his hands off Sonny's things, though.

Baby steps with Ari. Baby steps until Paul no longer had to earn his place in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a medical diagnosis, closes a part of his life with Sonny, and has some fun with Paul. Oh and I am by no means a medical professional

To make up for not noticing what he went through the past few months, Will's family hounded him now. Sami, Marlena, and John invited themselves over throughout the evening. Bringing food or drinks, Marlena even arriving with groceries to fill Will's refrigerator several times over.

And that was all within one day.

Paul wasn't far from Will's side either although his presence was much more welcome. He spent the night at Will's again. This time sleeping on the couch instead of on the floor while Will once again fell asleep in Ari's bed with her.

The boxes with Sonny's things were stacked near the door. Will wanted to take Ari to deliver them to Sonny but he wasn't up to another confrontation yet.

He also didn't know if he wanted Ari to see Sonny's face yet either. It must be a bruised mess by now. But it wasn't like Ari hadn't seen Sonny get his face smashed by Paul. There could be a learning moment about the consequences of fighting.

Or so Will hoped.

When Will woke in the morning, it was around his normal time before the sun rose. He left Ari in her bed with a kiss to the forehead. He saw Paul sleeping on the couch and left him with a kiss to his forehead as well.

Will went into the bedroom and began turning it back into his room. Filling the void Sonny's junk took up. Spreading his clothes out in the closet, lining up his shoes just the way he liked. Even finding the pictures he once had hanging on the walls before Sonny decided to redecorate.

The noise Will made moving things around woke Paul. After hammering a nail in the wall, Will peeked his head out of his room and saw Paul stirring awake.

"Good morning," Will said when he saw Paul sit up.

"Hi," Paul greeted, rubbing his sleep-swollen eyes and looking all too adorable.

Will didn't care Paul was barely awake, they both probably had morning breath, or that they were supposed to take things slow.

Paul was too precious not to kiss.

Will tossed everything in his hands aside, moved into the front room, and straddled Paul's lap. He ran his hands through Paul's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Kissing and kissing and kissing until they were both panting. Will pulled back, gave Paul a wide grin, and slipped back into his room.

Paul watched him go, easing back into his pillow and crossing his arms behind his head.

It was good to be home.

* * *

After getting Ari on the bus, and only dealing with minimum amounts of attitude over Paul being there, Will and Paul left for the hospital. Marlena secured a spot for Isak's team of scientists to check Will over.

Even with the early hour neither Will nor Paul was surprised to find Sami, John, Marlena, and even Isak waiting at the entrance to the hospital.

After checking in with the hospital administration, they went to a small room to wait for further instructions.

Will hadn't had anything to eat or drink since dinnertime the night before. And he let everyone know how uncomfortable it was.

Paul held Will's hand and tried to distract him while they waited. All while John stood outside the room with his arms crossed like a bodyguard. Sami, meanwhile, terrified the nurses every time they came to check up on Will.

Marlena and Isak went upstairs to speak with the hospital board. Isak making a grand production of writing more zeros than Will had ever seen on a check for them.

What he referred to as a simple donation as a thank you for allowing his team to use the hospital facilities.

"You must give damn good head," Sami commented as Isak and Marlena left the room. "That was a hell of a lot of money, Will."

"Gee, thanks,  _Mom_ ," Will said in a huff, adjusting on the uncomfortable hospital bed and glaring at her.

Paul, a little taken aback by the amount Isak planned to donate himself, gave Sami a reproachful look.

"Will's worth any amount of money."

Sami rolled her eyes at both the sentiment and the cheesy smiles Will and Paul shared after he said it.

"I'm just saying, for a man Will's know like a week to give up that much money? No one's that generous for a mere friend."

"He spent a thousand dollars on flowers after knowing me less than a day," Will pointed out. "I doubt he cares what he spends."

"He'll write it off on his taxes anyway," Paul added to end the conversation.

He didn't want to think about Will with someone rich, handsome, and successful anyway. At least when Will was with Sonny Paul knew he'd come out on top in any comparison.

Will pulled Paul closer by the arm, holding Paul's forearm tight to his chest. Paul smiled at the gesture, moving as close as possible to sit on the bed with him.

Sami watched the sight with a slight smile.

"I'm gonna call the nanny," Sami stated while standing up. "The kids should be getting up about now anyway."

"Tell them I said hi," Will urged, thankful his mom was leaving.

He loved her, he did. But small doses of Sami Brady went a long way.

Once they were alone, John going with Sami with a small mention of finding the cafeteria, Paul sat on Will's bed. The two faced each other, hands entwined, eyes locked.

"This is a little different than the last time we were in this position," Paul said with a sad smile.

"Yeah," Will whispered, looking away from Paul.

Remembered sitting at Paul's hospital bed, insides warring with what he wanted and what he was told to do. Poor Paul, as always, screwed over in the drama surrounding Will and Sonny.

"Have I mentioned lately how sorry I am for what I did to you?" Will asked, eyes on Paul's hands and fingers. He sighed before bringing Paul's palm to his mouth and kissing it. "For leaving you and hurting you. How can you be so kind to me, especially in a hospital, after the way I treated you?"

"I know you're sorry. Just like I know this isn't your fault."

"It is, though," Will argued, keeping Paul's hand close to his face. Pressing the back of it to his cheek. "If I handled things with Sonny the right way to begin with none of this would have happened. I made a mess of everything when I came back to Salem. I shouldn't have ever agreed to try things when I never wanted to back then. I shouldn't have moved in with him or gotten his hopes up. I should have put a stop to everything so he wouldn't have had any hope my memories would do anything."

"Will, you can't blame yourself for this."

"All I wanted was you and I didn't do anything properly and you were the one I hurt in the end. Paul, you were physically hurting and I made everything worse when I should have been at your side. I wanted to be at your side."

"I know you did," Paul turned his palm over so he was cupping Will's cheek. "I know and if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. I forgive you and now, all I want to focus on is getting you better."

"And if they don't find anything wrong with me?"

"Then we'll deal with it, together."

Will nodded, nuzzling Paul's hand.

Before they could say anything else, a team of doctors came to begin Will's testing. They started off small with blood samples, an MRI, and a CAT scan. After, they brought Will back to his small room and prepped him for a lumbar puncture.

Paul held Will's hand as they extracted his cerebral spinal fluid and sent it for analysis. Will had to lie perfectly flat for an hour afterward. Paul distracting and entertaining him. Sami and John returned with food for Paul, teasing Will who was starving and couldn't eat anytime soon.

Marlena and Isak came back as well halfway through Will's imposed hour lie-down.

Doctors came and went, taking more blood samples and asking Will question after question.

Once Will was able to move again, he didn't get to leave. An anesthesiologist and a team of neurosurgeons took him away for a cerebral angiogram.

Paul wouldn't let him leave without a kiss and a promise to see him when he gets back.

"So," Sami said as everyone settled once Will left, "I know why I'm here. Mom and John are obvious. Paul's about a step away from worshiping the ground Will walks on. But, Casper the Friendly Ghost, what the hell are you here for?"

Paul, John, Marlena, and Sami all looked at Isak expectantly.

Isak, meanwhile, didn't realize Sami was even talking to him.

"Me?" Isak asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else?" Sami wondered.

"I am not ghost," Isak responded giving Sami an odd look.

"It's a joke, dear," Marlena took pity on him. "She's saying you're pale."

"Oh," Isak said, glancing at his own hands before shrugging. "What was question?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Sami said loudly, articulating every word unnecessarily.

Isak looked at Marlena and asked in a faux whisper, "Are you sure she Will's mamma?"

Paul and John both chuckled, relaxing for the first time since the doctors began testing Will.

Sami sputtered, offended.

"Listen here you albino molerat," Sami started before Marlena cut her off.

"Sami, enough."

Isak cleared his throat, crossing one long leg.

"I am here to support friend. Also, I pay for visit and my employees all working on Will."

"Don't you have a whole corporation to run?" Sami asked with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"I'm boss. I do nothing now. That is why I'm boss."

"Speaking of that," John interrupted them before Sami could continue their back and forth. "What are you doing about Sonny?"

Isak pulled two phones out of his suit jacket pocket and said, "I will check."

He tapped away at both phones, making hmm sounds every few seconds, mumbling under his breath in Swedish.

After a few minutes, his phone rang and he answered. Speaking in rapid-fire Swedish for a few moments before his other phone rang too. He switched to the other phone, this time using English.

"Ja, yes, yes, hmm, no, no. I see, ja. You are sure? Ugh, no, yeah, thank you. Bye."

Isak hung up one phone, switching to the other and hanging up after a few moments.

"And?" Sami asked when Isak scrolled through one phone.

"And I do not get to fire Sonny. Lawyers say can't fire over personal fight. Also, would get sued for telling Sonny only Will can give him job if fire now. But, I will find ways to make him miserable at work."

John deflated a bit. Marlena comforting him with a consoling rub to his back. Paul couldn't deny he was disappointed too. It didn't sit right with him that Sonny could still get his dream job at the end of all this.

"Whatever happened to the guy Sonny paid to screw with the serum?" Sami wondered. The news Sonny wasn't getting fired saddened her.

"We tried looking for him," John told her. "He skipped town after getting the money from Sonny."

"Smart man," Marlena commented. "But, it would be easier if he was here. He might have some clue what's going on with Will. It doesn't make any sense the serum is still messing around with his mind after all these months."

"I hire best researchers and doctors," Isak said, back to scrolling through his phone. "They will fix William."

"You know, some things you can't fix by throwing money at it?" Paul said in a dry voice. Although, he wanted more than anything to believe Isak was right.

"Ja," Isak said without looking away from his phone. "But money makes easier."

* * *

A few hours later, Will was wheeled back into the same small room in a hospital bed. Will finished with his angiogram and was groggy from the general anesthesia.

He also had to lie flat on his back again, this time for two hours.

"Hey," Paul greeted, rushing to Will's side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have to pee," Will complained and started to wiggle on the bed.

"Hey, none of that," Paul pushed down on Will's right leg. "You know you need to lie still."

A team of Isak's scientists and doctors, as well as a team of neurosurgeons, crowded the small room.

"What did you find?" Marlena asked, clutching John's hand in her left one, Sami's hand in her right.

Dr. Karlsson, whom they met at Isak's building, answered. She zigzagged her way to a spot on the wall to showcase x-rays.

"This is the results of our angiogram. Here is an x-ray of William's blood vessels."

She used her finger to point to the arteries in Will's neck.

"These all look good. No blockages, no calcium build-ups. But,"

The woman pointed to the blood vessels in Will's brain.

"This is what we hypothesize is the cause of William's strange behavior. It would explain his susceptibility to suggestion, the nosebleeds, everything. As far as we can tell, the serum targeted this area of William's brain. In the process, it weakened the artery's walls, causing it to bulge."

The woman followed a series of lines to show the difference.

"This blood vessel is normal-sized. But here, you can see a bulge."

"Which means what?" Will asked, staring at the image of his brain with a frown.

"It means you have a brain aneurysm," the woman stated. "The entire team working on your case discussed it. We believe the best course of action is to remove it. There are risks, of course, especially since it's un-ruptured."

Will pressed his lips together. Groping to find Paul's hand and squeeze it as tight as he could.

"How would you remove it?" Marlena wondered. "Surely not surgery?"

"No, no, surgery," the woman said. "Endovascular coiling. It would be similar to the angiogram from today. Put a catheter into an artery near William's groin and up to the aneurysm in his brain. Send a small wire and use it to seal off the aneurysm from the artery. It would require three to five days in a hospital and about three to six weeks of recovery at home."

Will couldn't formulate any words. His mind was blank, entirely and completely blank. He looked from the surreal picture of his brain to Paul and back again.

"Hey, it's okay," Paul insisted, holding Will's hand in both of his. "This is a good thing. This is going to help you. It's no different than what they performed today, not really. This is fine."

"But, Ari," Will said after a time. "I can't be laid up recovering when Ari needs me and I can't take that much time to recover. How am I going to work? What if something goes wrong? What if this doesn't help anything? What if-?"

"What if gravity suddenly stops working and we all fly off into space?" Sami said, crossing her arms. "We can ask stupid questions too, Will. Do you not see everyone in this room? We've been waiting hours. Do you really think we aren't going to be there for you through every single step of this?"

Will gaped at his mother.

"Honestly, Will," Marlena said with a fond shake of her head. "We love you. Maybe we haven't shown it as much lately but we do. We'll all take care of you and Ari whenever you need us."

Even Isak said, "ja, yes, ridiculous William."

"You don't have to handle everything on your own anymore," Paul assured Will. He brought Will's hand to his lips and kissed the top of it.

"Oh," Will blinked a few times. "When would we do the coiling thing, then?"

"Tomorrow morning," the woman answered. "For now, you need to rest tonight. Tomorrow we work on getting you better."

"Right, thanks," Will said as the hoard of doctors left his room.

Isak said his farewell and followed after them.

Will whispered goodbye, eyes drifting shut before forcing them open.

"Close your eyes," Paul requested, stroking over Will's forehead and brows. "We'll be here when you wake up. Then I'll take you home."

"And you're all going to help me?" Will asked.

A chorus of yeses answered him.

"Then who wants to pick Ari up from the bus stop? And take Sonny his crap?" Will wondered before falling into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Sami, Marlena, and John went to pick up Ari. They took her home and helped her pack a few things of her own. Marlena and John volunteered to take Ari for a slumber party. A whole night for a trained psychologist to explain to Ari all the things that happened in her fathers' lives and what was inside Will's brain now.

After doing homework and stopping for a quick treat at an ice cream parlor, everyone headed back to pick up Will and Paul from the hospital.

"Daddy!" Ari greeted with a high-pitched squeal when Will got in the car. "I missed you! But Grammy and Grandma and Grandpa took me for ice cream. And we did my homework and I get a slumber party!"

"Wow," Will said, processing her excited chattering. "That sounds like a whole lot of fun. I wish I got ice cream and to have a slumber party."

"No boy's allowed," Ari insisted.

"What about me?" John questioned from the front seat. At a stop light, he turned back to look at Ari with an over the top look of shock.

"You're not a boy, silly," Ari giggled. "You're a Grandpa!"

"Yeah, Dad," Paul snickered from the passenger's seat next to him.

Ari gave Paul a sharp glare until Will linked their fingers and gave her a squeeze.

"What did you do in school today? Was it an art day or a music day?"

Ari rambled the whole rest of the car ride, kicking her feet back and forth from her car seat.

"Here we are," John interrupted Ari's play-by-play of her time on the playground.

The Kiriakis mansion

Will wasn't even surprised.

Sonny always stuck to what was familiar.

"This is where Daddy is?" Ari wondered as they all got out of the car except Sami.

John and Marlena already informed her she was not allowed to go inside. Not if they wanted to get out of the situation without any bloodshed.

"I told you he wouldn't be too far away," Will said, wincing at the pulling sensation near his right hip and groin area.

"I already called ahead," John declared, nudging a box into Paul's arms. Neither would let Will carry anything. "Just let me do all the talking."

Will and Paul hung near the back of the group, hoping to remain out of sight for the time being.

The butler let them inside. They stood in the front parlor, Ari plopping on the couch and making herself at home.

A few moments later, Victor, Adrienne, and Justin joined them.

"Sonny's not here," Justin said, the first one in the room. "He's still at work."

"So," Victor declared as he hobbled into the room. He eyed Will with blatant dislike, before looking at Paul. "You're really going to waste your time with something like this again, then?"

Paul, who always tried to be polite in all situations, frowned when he saw Will wince.

"With all due respect, sir, the only time Will and I have ever wasted is time spent with Sonny."

Will couldn't have stopped the lovesick look he gave Paul even if he wanted to.

Before Victor or Adrienne could reply, John cleared his throat and called a maid over.

"Show Will and Ari to Sonny's space and get someone to help carry these boxes, please."

"Come on, Ari," Will grabbed her hand. The two followed a butler and two maids out of the room.

Not before hearing John and Marlena's raised voices jumping to his and Paul's defense.

The servants did not lead them to Sonny's old room in the mansion. Instead, she led them outside and toward a tiny cottage. It was one room with a minuscule kitchen and bathroom. Will vaguely recalled the old gardener used to reside there.

"Well," Will said as the last box was delivered and the help retreated. It left only Will and Ari. "Here's where Sonny's staying."

"It's small," Ari commented, walking around the building with a wrinkle to her nose.

"Yeah," Will agreed. The room was Spartan with only a bed, a chest of drawers, and an old armchair for decoration.

It gave him an idea.

"Hey," Will gave Ari a smile. "Why don't we unpack Sonny's things for him, yeah? When he gets home he'll know you've been by to help him."

"Okay," Ari agreed.

Will put away Sonny's clothes. Hanging up his dry clean-wrapped suits in a meager closet while Ari unpacked Sonny's decorations.

Ari insisted they hang up all Sonny's pictures and put out all his knickknacks in the exact spot she demanded.

Once they were finished, the small room looked like Sonny.

"Do you want to leave him a note?" Will asked, finding a pad of paper and a pen.

Ari doodled a little heart and wrote her name.

"See," Will said as they left the cottage and headed back to the mansion. "Sonny is still pretty close. He just has his own place now. And if he's not busy you can see him whenever you want. Maybe even have sleepovers like you're gonna have with Grandma Marlena."

"I guess," Ari replied, swinging the hand entwined with Will's. "It's not the same, though. I liked it better when it was us three."

"I know you did," Will acknowledged. "But, Sonny and I can love you and take care of you without having to be together. You'll see."

"Daddy?" Ari asked as they neared the mansion. "Why doesn't Uncle Victor like you?"

"Victor hates Grammy and he thinks I'm just like her."

"Oh," Ari said. She didn't say anything else until they were back inside.

Everyone was right where they left them except this time they were in a tense silence.

"I'm ready to go," Will announced. Paul was by his side in mere seconds.

Ari gave Adrienne and Justin a hug goodbye. For Victor, she gave him a harsher glare than the one she reserved for Paul and declared, "don't you say mean things to my daddy again."

Ari tossed her hair over her shoulder, grabbed Will's hand, and stomped out of the mansion with her head held high.

* * *

John dropped Will and Paul back at Will's apartment. Without Ari, it gave them the night alone together. After Will complained of dying of hunger, Paul ordered them some takeout. Will hadn't eaten since the night before and was starving. Plus, he wouldn't get to eat again so he could go in for his procedure the next morning.

Which meant Paul decided to spoil them and ordered sushi from their favorite restaurant the next town over.

They sat on the ground in front of the coffee table at Will's apartment. A feast of sushi, tempura, soba noodle, and onigiri spread out in front of them.

Will eased his right leg straight out and sat close to Paul's side. The two teasingly feeding the other, popping a chopstick in the other's mouth with a laugh and smile.

They took a long time eating. Laughing and teasing, talking the way they once did before. Watching reruns of their favorite show, so at ease with the other nearby. Relaxed in a way neither had been in ages.

They both ignored Will's procedure and the chaos of their lives in the past few days without having to mention it.

Tonight was just them.

* * *

"It's probably weird to ask you to sleep here with me," Will gestured to his bed as he pulled down his comforter.

"You packed the pillow Sonny used," Paul pointed out. "It is a little weird, though, I guess. Well, here, why don't we do this?"

Paul and Will pulled the sheets off the bed, switching everything out. Will almost cried when Paul started the washing machine himself.

The two had already washed their faces and brushed their teeth. Will had an extra toothbrush on hand from a trip the other month to the dentist.

Will eased into bed. The incision on his hip was only about an inch long but it pulled whenever he moved.

When Paul walked back into the bedroom, Will patted a spot on the bed next to him. The two settled into their old sides of the bed easily. Something Will missed so much. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to adjust to sleeping on the wrong side of the bed.

It also didn't help Will shared the bed with the wrong man.

Will knew he shouldn't jump into anything with Paul. He should let them take their time, relearn the other, fall in love again. He knew he needed to give Ari time to adjust and recover from Sonny's departure. But, at the same time, Will couldn't imagine going a single night without Paul in his bed.

Will loved his daughter more than anything. If it came down to it, and he had to choose, he would pick Ari. Will also knew Paul would never let it come to that. Paul would find a way to make things work. He always did.

Paul, his great rescuer.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul asked, turning on his side to face Will.

"You," Will answered, smile even larger at the surprised but pleased expression on Paul's face. "Just you."

"What about me?" Paul wondered, relishing in the look in Will's eyes.

"You always seem to rescue me especially from myself."

"Well, you are your own worst enemy," Paul commented, wrinkling his nose when Will made a shocked squawk.

"Be that as it may," Will said with a fond eye roll, "thank you. I think we've established I don't do well without you around."

"You had some help this time," Paul said with a small frown before closing his eyes and refocusing. "But, I knew what I signed up for falling in love with you."

"Did you now?" Will asked, smile widening.

"Well," Paul rose up on his elbow, looking down at Will, "let's see. In the few years I've known you, you cheated on your husband. Blackmailed my mother. Schemed to get me to sleep with a bellboy. Died. Came back to life and had an Elvis impersonator as your father figure. Got us tied up in a mausoleum. Took what turned out to be a mind-controlling serum. Helped cover up a dead body. Got blackmailed. Dated someone you never wanted for months. Have a brain aneurysm. Oh, and you fooled around with a millionaire behind your boyfriends back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I knew loving you would be a pain in the ass."

Paul leaned in closer to Will, hovering over him.

"But worth it. So, so worth it."

Will couldn't help the soft little sound of contentment he let out when Paul finally kissed him. He also couldn't help but pull Paul closer when he tried to back away.

Paul didn't put up much of a fight, though. He sank into the kiss. Hands spreading along Will's cheek and neck, sliding behind his head.

Will dragged his hands into Paul's thick hair, holding him close. Opening his mouth, flickering his tongue along Paul's lips.

Paul grunted when he felt Will's tongue teasing his lips. Paul hadn't gone without since he left Salem. He'd been with several men and the sex was good, great even. But none of them got his heart racing as fast as Will did with just a hint of a touch. None of them clouded Paul's head and made him lose all sense of control.

No one else ever had and no one else ever would.

Will slipped his hands to Paul's wide shoulders. He missed Paul as a person more than anything but god, did Will miss his body too.

Will yanked Paul closer, so his thick, muscular body was directly on top of him.

"Yes," Will sighed when he felt the familiar weight of Paul settled on him. Then he went right back to devouring Paul's mouth. Hands roaming, tongues touching, rubbing their lower bodies together.

Paul rucked the edge of Will's shirt up to his belly button. Thumb digging into the grooves he knew were along Will's hips. Lines and grooves Paul spent hours worshiping with his tongue, sinking his teeth into them as often as he could.

Will helped Paul pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere. Will didn't know where and didn't care. All he cared about was getting Paul's mouth on any part of his body. He didn't even care which.

Paul moaned when he saw Will shirtless and out of breath. Chest rising and falling, flush spread all the way down to the edge of Will's sweatpants and beyond. Paul knew it led all the way to Will's cock and he couldn't wait.

It'd been months since they were together but it might as well have been several lifetimes.

Paul flashed Will a wide, confident grin before kissing along Will's neck. Nipping over a faded mark Paul knew Sonny didn't leave behind.

He left a trail of wet kisses all the way to Will's right nipple. Where Paul took his time, circling and sucking before pulling on it with his teeth. Lapping up every sound Will made, every desperate little gyration of his hips.

Paul pulled away when Will let out a sound a little more pained than pleasure.

"What?" Paul asked, straddling Will's hips.

"No, no, go back," Will threaded his fingers behind Paul's neck and pulled.

"What's wrong?" Paul demanded, face close to Will's.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Will dismissed. "Just the incision pulling. That's all."

"Oh, right," Paul frowned. He pulled on Will's threadbare sweatpants, watching them slide down Will's hips, catching on the tip of his erection.

Will's incision was small and red. Near his outer thigh and a few inches away from where his leg met his hip.

"I guess we'll have to be creative with this," Paul whispered with a wicked grin. He put one hand along Will's incision, holding the leg down. "Try not to move."

But telling Will not to do something was tantamount to torture. Under normal circumstances, Will could rarely follow directions on a good day. Telling him not to move when Paul's luscious mouth was all over him was nearly impossible.

Paul was counting on it.

Paul ran his tongue over every ridge and crevice of Will's abdominal muscles. He nuzzled the area above Will's groin, right where his pubic hair started. Breathing in Will's natural scent, smiling against Will's skin because Will could not keep his hips from moving.

It reminded Paul of another time in their relationship. Alone in Will's room at the Martin house, Paul wanted to see how long Will could go before touching him. Will failed so spectacularly. He didn't even last a minute. But Paul kept pressing and pressing until he eventually tied Will's hands together with a belt and fastened him to the headboard.

That night was by far one of their more memorable encounters.

Paul was hoping for an encore.

"Ah, ah, ah," Paul said, looking up at Will's flushed face. "You have to stop moving, baby. If you don't stop moving, we'll have to stop and go to bed."

Paul wrapped his hand around the base of Will's cock, holding it upward.

"You don't want that, do you?"

Will shook his head over and over.

"No, no. I'll be good. I'll be good."

"Oh, you are so good," Paul praised, stroking Will up and down, holding eye contact. "Look at how hard you are for me. Look at all that pearly liquid on your tip, hmm? What should I do with it?"

Will fisted his hands in the pillow underneath his head, toes curling as he tried with all his might not to move his damn hips.

"Paul, please," Will begged without a care to how pathetic and desperate he sounded.

"Hmm, I guess I could do this," Paul said before swiping his tongue along Will's tip. Making a large production of moaning at the taste.

He chuckled at Will's reaction. Watching Will throw his head back into the pillows, back arching and arm thrown over his eyes because he knew Will had a thing about watching.

Will loved watching Paul go down on him and it always helped get him off even quicker.

"Let me see your eyes, baby," Paul teased with the lightest, gentlest of commands. His breath ghosting over Will's cock, hand slowly jerking him.

Will shook his head. He was barely hanging on by a thread.

"Will," Paul said, tightening his grip on Will's dick.

Will could feel the familiar stirring in the back of his nose but it wasn't as intense as before. It didn't feel like when Sonny would demand he do something. Maybe because Will wanted to look. He wanted to see Paul swallowing his cock. He loved it in fact. He loved it when Paul bossed him around in bed. Will found it unbelievably sexy.

Will sniffed hard, hoping to stem any blood from running out and ruining their mood.

Paul recoiled when he heard the sniff. He almost forgot all about it. That since before he left Will was forced to do anything and everything someone ordered him to.

Paul didn't want to be one of those people, refused to be one of those people, especially while they were in bed. Paul still hadn't gathered the courage to ask Will what all Sonny forced him into while they were a couple.

"Hey," Will said, getting Paul's attention, bright blue eyes holding his gaze. "It's okay."

"Will, I never wanted to force-,"

"You didn't. I want this. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Paul."

"Yeah?"

"How do you think I survived months with Sonny? I had to close my eyes and remember all the times we were together."

"Oh?" Paul's smile slid into something cockier.

"Uh-huh," Will nodded. "And if you don't get me off in the next few minutes, you're gonna be the one without the ability to move."

"In that case," Paul jerked Will off again, slow and steady. Spreading more of Will's precome to use as a lubricant. "What was your favorite memory?"

"Huh?" Will asked, blinking stupidly down at Paul, distracted by the perfect grip Paul used.

"When you were thinking about us together? Which memory did you use?"

"All of them," Will admitted without an ounce of shame. "All the times we fucked in the middle of the day. How often I'd ride your thick cock. How tight you'd feel around me when I'd get you on your hands and knees."

Paul raised one brow and used his tongue to follow a thick vein from the base of Will's cock to his tip.

"Fuck," Will's eyes fluttered shut. "But, when Sonny would – well- you know with him, a lot of the times I'd close my eyes and picture your old hotel room. Rolling around your sheets, fighting for control. Feeling so thoroughly fucked for the first time in my entire life."

"That's so hot," Paul mumbled before wrapping his lips around Will.

Mouth the perfect amount of suction as he bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowed.

"Oh, god," Will praised, hands digging in Paul's hair.

His hips wouldn't stop moving and the small amount of pain mixed with the perfect amount of pleasure from Paul was titillating.

Will wasn't going to last long. Not with Paul in his bed, Paul's lips on him, Paul's perfect, perfect mouth. One hand holding Will's right leg down so it wouldn't move anymore and the other cradling Will's balls.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul," Will half moaned, half shouted before letting out a pained gasp and flooding Paul's mouth.

Paul swallowed the initial mouthful but choked a bit on the next blast. Semen slipping down his lips and chin as he pulled back, jerking Will through it all.

"Oh, god," Will said once he recovered and saw Paul.

He made grabby hands, encouraging Paul to get closer.

Paul rolled his eyes but loved how come-happy Will would get. The two kissed, Will chasing the taste of his own come out of Paul's mouth. Tongue slurping up all the mess over Paul's face.

Paul smiled at Will indulgently once they pulled away.

Will smiled back, hands reaching into the sweats Paul borrowed. Wrapping both hands around Paul's dick and pulling it free.

"Hey, I can do that," Paul insisted, straddling Will's hips again. "I just want to look at you."

Will gave Paul a fond smile before saying, "if you don't sit on my chest and feed me your dick I'm going to kill you."

Paul burst into laughter. Wiggling up to follow Will's directions and put one knee on either side of Will's neck.

He traced the tip of his dick along Will's bitten lips, smiling at Will chasing after him with his tongue.

"How do you want to do this?" Paul asked with a soft tone. "Slow? Fast?"

Will gave Paul a dry look.

"I want you to fuck my throat so hard I can barely talk tomorrow. Think you can handle that?"

Paul didn't need to be told twice.

He took a hold of Will's neck with one hand and his dick with the other, finding the best angle for everything to work.

Sliding in and out of Will's mouth, relishing the wet, slick sounds they made. Paul built up a speed, giving Will time to adjust. Then he really let loose.

Fucking his cock into the back of Will's throat, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Will would swallow him down.

It wasn't just the feeling of Will's tongue and his throat and spit soaked mouth around him, no. It was the look on Will's face. How utterly pleased Will looked as Paul fucked his throat harder and faster. Holding tight to the back of Will's head and slamming into him.

It was too much for Paul after so long without Will. He came faster than he wanted. Letting Will swallow everything up and jerking the last bits out, slapping his cock onto Will's lips.

Paul flopped on the bed next to Will, the two sweaty and sated.

"I missed that," Will confessed in a hoarse voice. "Missed you."

"You have no idea," Paul said in agreement, rolling on his side to pull Will closer.

The two shared several soft, meaningful kisses, eyes fluttering shut.

The sound of Will's cellphone blaring an obnoxious ring startled them.

Paul reached for it on the nightstand and rolled his eyes when he saw the name. He also raised his brows in surprise when Will answered it.

"Hello," Will said in a deep throat-aching voice.

"Hi," Sonny replied. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing," Will said with a small smile, putting the call on speaker so Paul could listen too. "Why are you calling? I told you I didn't want anything to do with you."

Sonny scoffed. Will and Paul could both picture the look of condescending annoyance on Sonny's face.

"Will, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I am not," Will insisted in a calm, rational voice. "You hired someone to create a dangerous, mind-altering drug to use on me. You treated me like crap for months. You've been filling my daughter's head with your disgusting, biased opinions. No, I am not being ridiculous. What was ridiculous was putting up with you when I should have run screaming the other direction."

"Will!"

"Don't 'Will' me. I have been miserable and suffering for months. Paul has been miserable and suffering for months. And you knew it. You knew it and didn't care at all."

"Stop being dramatic. I didn't do anything to you or Paul. You don't even know what that serum did to you."

"Yeah, I do," Will insisted, grabbing Paul's hand in a tight squeeze. "I know it altered with my choices. I know I've been suffering from nosebleeds and you wouldn't let me go to a doctor. Maybe if you had I would have found out I have a brain aneurysm sooner, Sonny. But you didn't. You didn't care about anyone but yourself in all of this. Well, that's over with, now.

"Ari and I already brought you your things. She saw where you live. Soon she'll realize I'd never take the two of you from each other even if you are a selfish asshole. And for the record, my voice is like this because I just finished choking on Paul's dick.

"Goodnight, Sonny."

A few seconds after Will disconnected the call, Paul grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you so much," Paul said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Will replied, snuggling into Paul's arms. "No matter what happens, no matter how many things are wrong with my brain. I will always love you, Paul Narita."

Paul fell asleep with a smile on his face and Will tucked into his arms, peaceful at last.

* * *

By the time Will and Paul arrived at the hospital the next morning, there was a group outside to greet them. Sami, Marlena, and John as well as Ari and even Brady, of all people.

"Daddy," Ari cheered, running and jumping into Will's arms.

"Hey, baby. I missed you last night," Will told her squeezing her tight.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Ari put her hand over Will's ear and whispered, "Grandma and Grammy don't read my stories as good as you."

"Don't worry," Marlena said ignoring Ari's faux whisper and saying, "we already called the school and let them know she'd be late today."

"Yes, someone would not go to school without seeing you first," Sami informed him. She handed Ari a stack of papers, "don't forget these."

"I made them for you, Daddy. So you wouldn't be scared in the hospital."

Will put Ari back on the floor and looked over the drawings. Each was a brightly drawn picture of something Will and Ari did together. One was them at the park. One was them playing toys. One showed Will cooking dinner and Ari playing at the counter.

The last one showed Will lying on a couch and Ari standing over him with another man. At first glance, Will assumed it was Sonny. But, whenever Ari drew Sonny she always gave him a tie. This man didn't have a tie.

"What's this picture about?" Will asked her.

"That's you and me and him," Ari gestured to Paul. "When your brain is all better and you come home, he can help me take care of you."

Will beamed, pulling Ari up into another tight hug. He could see Paul's grin out of the corner of his eye too.

Will's life wasn't perfect but it was a start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later: life is looking good

**November 2019**

Will got home from work a few moments before Ari's school bus rolled to a stop in front of the apartment complex. He precariously balanced his work bag on his shoulder as well as a carrier holding three drinks from a newly opened coffee house down the street.

Will chatted with a few other parents as the kids climbed off the bus. For the most part, all the neighbors were over that night in May. The one where Sonny got into it with just about everyone in the middle of the parking lot. Will got the distinct feeling most of the neighbors were glad to see Sonny go. At least now they didn't have to worry about hearing Sonny yell at Will all hours of the night.

Will wasn't proud of that night but it did set into motion several positive changes in his life. He got rid of Sonny. Yes, Will saw him every now and again when he'd drop off or pick up Ari from the Kiriakis mansion. Besides chit-chat about Ari, Will didn't have anything else to say to Sonny.

Will wasn't going to forgive Sonny, not for a long time, if ever.

Tossing aside Sonny wasn't the only good change in Will's life. He no longer wrote more than half of the paper every day. Now, Will stuck to three challenging articles a week as well as a few guest posts online every now and again. Less work made for a much happier, healthier Will.

The removal of the aneurysm helped Will become healthier too. Will worried the aneurysm wouldn't help. That he'd go through the procedure and come out just as compliant and miserable. That wasn't the case.

There was a drastic improvement in Will almost immediately. He wasn't as tired all the time. He no longer got nosebleeds if he refused to follow directions. He still went in for testing once a month at Isak's company just to make sure. But, so far, so good.

Another important change in Will's life was Paul. He stayed by Will's side throughout the entire ordeal. Through Will's stay in the hospital, through his recovery, everything.

It wasn't perfect. Just because Will healed physically didn't mean his guilt disappeared. Even now, months later, Will still fought the urge to hold Paul close, stroke his hair, and cry over mistreating him. It was a daily struggle for Will to reconcile even if Paul deserved better, he wanted Will.

"Daddy!" Ari greeted when she hopped the last step off the bus. "I made you something in art."

"Did you?" Will asked, taking her LOL backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Ari nodded before explaining at a rapid-fire pace. "It's pretty and has polka dots and it goes on the wall and I love it so, you'll love it and it's beautiful and I missed you. What's for dinner?"

Will unlocked the door to their apartment and let Ari walk inside first.

The place was spotless. All the remotes in a perfect row on the coffee table. A blanket carefully folded and placed in a basket on the side of the couch. Ari's toys in a large pink tub near the TV.

Not a cup, bowl, or plate in sight. The blue light on the dishwasher indicated the dishes were clean and Will could hear the dryer working.

"Hey," Paul said, walking out of his and Will's bedroom.

"Hey," Will echoed, face lighting up at the very sight of his boyfriend. "I was gonna clean when I got home."

"I know," Paul shrugged, flashing Will a matching grin. "I finished up work early and wanted to surprise you."

"Hi, Paul," Ari greeted before poking her head in the refrigerator. The shelves and drawers she could reach were filled with healthy snacks, fruit, vegetables, and nuts. Ari grabbed a pre-sliced apple and small container of peanut butter. She sat at the counter, digging into her snack.

"How was school?" Paul asked while Will unzipped Ari's backpack and got out her homework folder.

"Good," Ari answered, swinging her legs back and forth. "I made Daddy a present. Daddy, show him."

Will tossed Ari her homework folder before unveiling a pink, purple, yellow, and blue polka dot something. It was large, colorful, and, as Ari said earlier, meant to go on the wall.

"Oooh, I love it," Will declared despite not knowing what it was.

"Nice," Paul agreed. "You are quite the artist."

"Where should we put it?" Will asked.

Ari shrugged, starting on her homework without being told.

"I think I know the perfect spot," Paul insisted, gesturing toward their room.

The majority of the walls in the apartment were covered in Ari's artwork. There were a few spots reserved for Will and Paul. Several of Will's best articles and even a few local awards he won. Before Paul officially even moved in, Will made a shadowbox dedicated to his ball playing days. Displaying Paul's favorite jersey and various keepsakes he had.

Paul, like Sonny, never asked to move in with Will and Ari. Unlike Sonny, he was more than welcome. Paul stayed over almost every night anyway. He kept his things at John and Marlena's penthouse and would bring over a few clothes each night.

Will offered a drawer for Paul's things so they weren't all over the bedroom. One drawer became two, became three before it made sense to just bring all of Paul's things over.

Ari didn't mind. By the middle of summer, she had gotten used to Paul's presence and no longer glared at him. It took a little bit longer for her to really open up to him but it happened.

It helped that Will kindly but succinctly informed Sonny if he continued to convince Ari there was something wrong with Paul or Will their visits were going to shrink to nonexistent.

As far as Will knew, Sonny kept his big mouth to himself now.

Will followed Paul into the bedroom, holding Ari's artwork and wondering where they would find the spot to put it. Their room was filled to the brim with Ari's work or pictures of the three of them together or separate.

It wasn't the sophisticated bedroom of two young adults but Paul never complained.

"Where do you think we can put this?" Will asked only for Paul to gently take it out of his hands and toss it on a dresser.

"I don't care," Paul said, pulling Will close by the hips.

"Oh," Will grinned, sliding his hands up Paul's shoulders to his neck.

The two locked eyes for a moment, bright blue meeting sparkling green. Almost on cue, the two leaned toward one another, heads angling at just the right moment, lips meeting in a perfect kiss.

Will sighed into it, eyes fluttering shut, arms wrapped around Paul's neck.

"Hi," Paul whispered when they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together. "I missed you."

"You saw me this morning," Will pointed out with a pleased smile.

"Doesn't matter," Paul said with a shake of his head. "I still missed you."

Will pressed his lips to Paul once, twice, three times before pulling away. He gave it a moment of thought before diving back in for another kiss, relishing the delighted burst of laughter Paul emitted.

"Okay," Will said, holding both of Paul's hands and pulling him back toward the front room. "I found a new recipe on Pinterest I wanna try. It looked simple so I doubt I'll ruin it but it's me, so, you never know."

"True," Paul agreed and laughed at the scowl Will gave him. "I'll watch Ari do her homework while you get started."

"Deal," Will grinned.

The two held hands until they got to the kitchen. Paul pulling out a bar stool and sitting next to Ari as she worked through her homework. Occasionally checking over her answers but mostly eyeing Will.

Will put on some music and was dancing around the kitchen as he chopped vegetables and stirred things on the stove. Grinning at Paul whenever he caught his eye, drifting off toward the dryer when he heard it buzz. Singing loudly to the music as he started another load and folded the clothes that came out.

Paul shook his head, surreptitiously scrolling through his phone, booking marking a page that caught his eye.

* * *

After dinner, a bath, and three stories Ari was down for the count. Fast asleep with her blankets kicked to the floor and lying diagonally across her bed.

Getting an idea, Will went into his bathroom and shut the door. It was rare for him and Paul to have free time in the evenings for longer than an hour or so.

Will was going to take advantage of it.

About fifteen minutes later, Will plopped next to Paul on the couch, almost sitting on his lap.

"Do you have any articles you need to catch up on?" Paul asked, arm wrapping around Will's waist, pulling him even closer and tossing his phone on the couch.

"Nope," Will shook his head. "Any super-secret private investigator things you have to catch up on?"

"Nope," Paul said, amused by Will's description.

"Hmm," Will wriggled out of Paul's hold, straddling his lap and holding onto Paul's shoulders. "I think I have a case I better hire you for then."

"Oh, is that so?" Paul's hands slid down to cup the round globes of Will's ass.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded, bumping his nose with Paul's. "I have all this free time, see. And I don't know what to do with it."

"Ah," Paul played along, squeezing Will's butt. "It's a real mystery, alright."

Will started rocking his hips forward and back, rubbing himself against Paul.

"That's not what I need my sexy private investigator to find," Will teased, breath ghosting over Paul's lips.

"No?" Paul lifted his hips up to meet Will's thrusts.

Will shook his head before leaving a teasing trail of kisses to Paul's ear. He sucked the lobe in his mouth, nibbling and panting.

"It's your job to discover where I hid the toy I'm wearing."

Paul groaned, squeezing Will's butt so tight he was certain he'd leave bruises.

Will gave Paul an impish grin before standing up, heading for their room. The odd gait to his steps showed Paul exactly where that toy was.

Paul watched Will walk away, slowly trailing after him. He closed their door, locking it before getting back into character.

Paul cleared his throat, leaning against the door. Will sat at the edge of the bed, wearing his most innocent expression.

"Excuse me, sir," Paul said, working hard to keep his face stern. "You never told me what this job pays."

"What do you want?" Will asked, batting eyes and looking so ridiculously naïve and precious Paul could barely keep a straight face.

Paul pushed away from the door, swaggering toward Will. He paused at the foot of the bed, towering over Will with his arms crossed.

"I think you know," Paul said, standing between Will's spread legs. He looked down at his crotch before giving Will a harsh look.

Will let out a soft gasp, hand covering his mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh, gosh, I don't know if my boyfriend will approve."

Paul almost didn't say the first place his mind went to. Then he decided to go for it.

"What a Swedish millionaire doesn't know what hurt him."

Will almost broke character but didn't. He was gonna make Paul pay for that remark, though.

Paul smirked at the trouble Will had responding.

This was gonna be fun.

Will reached Paul's zipper with a trembling hand. He fumbled at the button of his jeans and kept glancing up at Paul in false worry.

He took his time pulling Paul's cock out of his boxers. Will's eyes bulged and he swallowed audibly.

"Oh," Will licked his lips, "you're so big."

Paul withheld a groan. Damn Will and his big doe eyes.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, now," Will added, enjoying this more than he thought possible. "You'll have to teach me."

Paul dug his teeth into his lower lip. Will was good but Paul was not going to break character first.

"No?" Paul reached out and brushed his thumb along Will's lips. "A dirty little thing like you? I don't believe you."

Will's lips wobbled. Dirty talk was his kryptonite and Paul knew it.

But, Will knew Paul's weakness as well.

Will licked his lips again, the tip of his pink tongue touching Paul's thumb.

"But yours is so much bigger than Isak's," Will said, gripping the base of Paul's cock and scooting closer.

Paul inhaled sharply.

Will toyed with Paul, jerking him up and down, maintaining eye contact.

"You're so big and wide. I don't know if my mouth will fit all of it. I might choke."

Will moved closer, angling the tip of Paul's dick toward his mouth. Tapping Paul against his lips, tongue flashing out to lap up a small rivet of precome.

"Is this what you want me to do?" Will asked before wrapping his lips around the tip. Swirling his tongue and making a sloppier mess than he normally would.

"Mmm," Paul grunted, hands grabbing the back of Will's hair. "I think you can do better than that."

"Like this?" Will eyed Paul while taking a few inches into his mouth. Moving forward and back, stopping each time Paul came close to the back of his throat.

"Close," Paul teased. "But you wanna make me happy, don't you?"

Paul glanced at Will's face to gauge his reaction. When he saw Will's eyes flutter shut, he added, "wanna take me all the way down? Swallow my big cock down that pretty little throat?"

Will nodded, redoubling his efforts. Letting spit and drool pool in his throat and spill over his chin in a way he wouldn't regularly. Taking Paul all the way down until Will's nose was buried in Paul's pubic hair. Will making little pained noises Paul knew were for show.

Paul rocked forward and back, getting a rhythm. Keeping his moans quiet since neither wanted to wake Ari. When Paul felt his release building, Will tapped him on the back of the thighs and he let go.

Will panted. His lips and cheeks were bright red and his eyes watery. He made a large show of wiping up the mess of spit and precome all over his face.

"I don't think I can pay you in full," Will said, eyes twinkling at Paul's frazzled expression. "Half now and half when you find what I asked, Mr. Private Investigator."

It took Paul a few moments to respond, squeezing the base of his dick.

"In that case," Paul unbuttoned Will's shirt and carefully pulled it over his shoulders, and off his wrists. Then he shoved Will flat on his back. He gripped Will's hips and flipped him over. "I think I'm gonna need to do a body cavity search."

Will arched his back, elbows down on the bed, and ass up.

"I don't know," Will said voice not quite as innocent sounding since it was so hoarse. "I buried it pretty deep."

Paul shook his head, pulling his clothes and shoes off. Then he took his time. Untying Will's shoes and throwing his socks to the other side of the room. Paul unbuttoned Will's pants and pulled them all the way down. Dragging his fingers into Will's muscular legs and even the arch of his foot.

"What would your little boyfriend say if he saw you like this?" Paul wondered, fingers holding onto the waistband of Will's boxers.

"He'd be so jealous," Will whispered, unable to keep from wiggling his hips side to side. "He wouldn't like the thought of you turning me on so much, making me so hard I'm dripping."

Paul pressed his lips together, squeezing the fabric under his hands.

"But maybe," Will admitted in a shy, quiet little voice, "he might like it. He might want to take lessons on how to turn me on. You're so good at, Mr. Investigator."

Paul eased Will's boxers off his hips and over the ample swell of his butt. He kept his eyes on Will's legs for the time being until he ripped the boxers all the way off.

Paul ran his palms up and down the back of Will's thighs up to his lower back. Repeating the process a few times, admiring the view.

"I don't see any toys," Paul commented. His voice was much more casual than he felt.

He snaked his hand around to Will's hard cock fisting it once and enjoying the yelp Will emitted. Fondling Will's balls, even sliding his hands up to Will's nipples and tweaking them.

"I don't feel any toys."

"Oh, gosh," Will sighed long and loud. Paul could hear the pout in his tone. "If you can't find it, I'll have to hire someone else. Someone who'll know what to do with me."

Will grinned when Paul grabbed the globes of his butt and pulled.

"Fuck," Paul gasped when he looked.

Nestled between Will's cheeks was a sparkly little gem on the end of a plug. A plug Paul knew from experience was thick and long but would still leave Will tight enough for his cock to barely squeeze inside.

"You found it," Will praised, arching his back even higher. "I guess you get your payment, now."

Paul grabbed the base of the plug and pulled before teasingly pushing it back into Will a few times. When Paul pulled it free, he groaned at the sight of Will's muscles clenching around nothing, all wet and shiny from copious amounts of lube.

Will, sneaky little thing that he was, reached under his pillow and threw a dual package of condom and lube behind him.

Paul wasted no time covering his dick with the condom and slathering on some lube.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Will asked when he felt Paul circled his entrance with the tip of his dick. "You're so big."

"Oh, it's gonna stretch you so good," Paul guaranteed before easing inside Will. One hand held tight to Will's hip, the other wrapped around Will's waist as he started thrusting inside.

Will worked back against him, trying to keep his cries muffled.

Ari almost caught them once. She banged on the door in the middle of the night demanding to know why Paul was making Will cry.

"Shh," Paul urged. He brought one hand up to Will's mouth, shoving two fingers inside. "You gotta be quiet. There you go, so good. You feel so nice and tight around me. Stretched around me so good. You did your best getting that silly plug inside but it's not as big as me, is it?"

Will shook his head, sucking at Paul's fingers with relish.

"No, you're little boyfriend isn't as big either, huh? No, you've never felt anyone this big. Never been this stretched and open."

Will let go of Paul's fingers to say, "You feel so good. Feel so good inside me. Oh, god, please."

Will slurped Paul's fingers back into his mouth when Paul wrapped his fist around Will's cock. Stroking Will in time with his thrusts, groaning in the back of Will's ear.

Paul circled his hips, searching for that one spot inside Will that always made him lose control.

Will choked on Paul's fingers when Paul found it.

Paul grinned against the back of Will's neck as he redoubled his efforts. Hips hammering into Will as his fist jerked Will off.

It didn't take long for Will to come. Paul's fingers and mouth absorbing most of the sound. Will's rhythmic clenching around him triggered Paul's orgasm. Will pushed his hips back against Paul as Paul dug his hips forward, the two working the other through their orgasm.

Once they were spent, they flopped on their backs, legs overlapping.

"Fuck," Will praised, arm over his eyes. He let out a few deep chuckles. "That was so hot."

"Hell, yeah it was," Paul grinned, arms behind his head.

Will smiled before turning over onto his front, leaning against Paul's chest.

"Speaking of Isak, though, he sent me a message, today. He'll be in Salem next week for some meetings."

"Ah," Paul said, "wonder if Sonny's probationary period is over."

"Who knows," Will replied.

Paul waited a few seconds before adding, "so, should we tell Isak how we roleplay you're dating him in bed?"

"No," Will lightly smacked Paul's chest with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Paul agreed. He moved his arms down, letting one hand slid down Will's back. "He'd probably want to join us."

Will lifted one brow, lips pursed.

"Get that look off your face," Paul ordered with a laugh. "It's not gonna happen."

"You brought it up," Will pointed out, leaning up to give Paul a kiss.

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, Paul following his lead. The two cleaned up in the bathroom. Washed off in the shower and brushed their teeth before getting back in bed.

Will fell asleep plastered to Paul's chest, exhausted and content. Paul stayed up a bit longer, scrolling through his phone. He found the page he bookmarked on Safari earlier.

With a grin on his face, Paul made his decision, looking over the picture perfect ring.

Next month, for Christmas, with all of their family and friends around them, would be the perfect time to ask Will to marry him.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, and/or left kudos. I appreciate it.  
> I have two holiday themed stories coming up that I hope to post before Christmas. Both are (obviously) about Will but aren't centered around Horita. The first will be a one-shot with a surprise pairing at the end (not really a surprise if you know my writing and who I love to pair Will with) and the other is around 5 chapters and is a pairing I've always loved but never gotten to truly write before.  
> So be on the lookout for those

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song of the same name.
> 
> This is a Horita fic at heart with unfortunate amounts of WilSon and enjoyable amounts of Will/OC.
> 
> I don't know what's happening on the show anymore and I don't want to know. I refuse to believe Will would ever willingly leave Paul, especially for Sonny. Besides, we all know where WilSon's headed - right back where they left off: Will a neurotic, insecure, cheating mess and Sonny a condescending, manipulative, asshole. So, welcome to my interpretation of WilSon and the full onslaught of my Sonny hatred.
> 
> Isak Larrson = Bill Skarsgard. After watching Castle Rock and Hemlock Grove I've been fairly obsessed. Although it really came down to me telling fellow fic writer crazy4Wilson I would ship Will with Pennywise before I shipped him with Sonny. So, ta da.


End file.
